Guardians of Forever
by Cabriel
Summary: Ginny was searching for Harry's perfect gift. A shopkeeper helped her more than she imagined. And it may change her life forever.GH and RHr later. Complete
1. Harry's gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its universe. Just doing this for fun and for the love of a good story.  
  
  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" everyone in the Weasley household greeted the now seventeen year old raven haired emerald eyes boy. no young man. He smiled as each family member shook his hand, slapped his back or hugged him in greeting.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron, his best friend, smiled as he gave him his present.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Harry said as he opened the gift. In it was a pair of quidditch gloves he was admiring the previous day at Daigon alley. He wanted to buy them but they ran out of time. Now someone had beaten him to it. "Thanks Ron!" Harry said ecstatically as he hugged his friend.  
  
"Geroff me," Ron said playfully as he pushed him away. "Save those hugs for someone else," smiling evilly, Ron looked at the staircase expecting someone to come down.  
  
"Whaat?" Harry eyed Ron suspiciously and then looked at the staircase with him.  
  
"Hey! We're missing someone!" Fred announced as he looked around.  
  
"Hermoine's not yet here," Ron said. But Harry could hear the regret in his voice. Smiling at the implication, Harry wore the gloves and counted the people there.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and. and. now he knew who was missing and sighed deeply and cursed himself. How could he miss that? He really should tell her. But the thought of six brothers ganging up on him if he made a mistake haunted him.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Ginny paced back and forth in her room trying to think of her movements. He had been up since the crack of dawn but she was nervous as hell. In her hand was a small box wrapped and tied with a golden bow. She had purchased the item yesterday at Daigon alley but she couldn't bring herself to give it to him.  
  
What if he didn't like it? she asked herself. Actually she had asked the shopkeeper the same question.  
  
Yesterday.  
  
Ginny wondered what gift she should give to the boy-that-lived. She wanted it to be nice for it was his last year at Hogwarts and she was afraid she would never see him again. At least if she gave him a wonderful gift he may remember her. But she really doubted that he noticed her anyway. Just the usual "Hi Ginny," or "Hello," but he never seemed to notice her more that "his best friend's sister."  
  
Every year it had been difficult for her to face him. From the time at King's Cross she had a crush on him. When he saved her at the Chamber of Secrets her admiration turned to attraction and along the years it had became affection. But did he. could he. return her love? It has been gnawing away her heart just to think about it.  
  
Why would he love her? She had a lot of reasons to love him. (Okay, him being nice, brave and looked like Mr. Hard body helped a bit. But he rarely shows it off and his robes hid it well.) She on the other hand was.  
  
She looked at her reflection in a shop's window and examined herself. During the years, and puberty, she had grown into a beautiful young woman with, as Hermoine said before, a body to die for. Her long auburn hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it from her face. Either than physical features, she can't see anything he would like about her.  
  
Her mind was made up. First she should give him a gift then she would see where it would lead. If it would lead anywhere.  
  
She looked at the quidditch supply store and found him and her brother inside. Obviously she knew her brother would buy whatever he saw he needed. Scratch that one out. Should she buy him a book? Nah! It should be personal. But what?  
  
Her eye caught a small shop that displayed different curiosities. Most of them are intricate and lovely. Most of them were elegant. She couldn't afford any of those even if she saved for. forever. She sulked but the items were so enticing that she decided it wouldn't hurt to look.  
  
"The Lion's Heart," Ginny read the sign as she entered. Funny name for a curiosity shop. It sounded a lot more like a pub than a shop. As she entered the shop, she had fought greatly not to squeal.  
  
Lovely wouldn't fill the words she have for the place. Each shelf was filled with elegance that would even impress Royalty.  
  
"If it is not elegant we do not have it," Ginny smiled at herself at her self-made motto. Maybe she could give it to the owner in exchange for a gift to Harry? She dismissed the thought easily. Why one item here could empty the family's bank account at Gringotts.  
  
Elegant statues of gentlemen, ladies, witches wizards, angels, mythical creatures filled every corner. There are also some clocks and watches, jewelries brooches and many others. It seemed that no one usually enters this shop.  
  
At the counter, Ginny saw something different. A light green stuffed animal sat near the register. It looked like a cub of a lion or a fox, maybe a cross between them. It had a ruby on its forehead and its eyelids were closed. As she neared it she saw that it came knee high if it was placed on the ground.  
  
"How cute," Ginny sighed and began stroking its fur. After a while she noticed something shaking within the toy. Like a rhythmic sound similar when she stroked Crookshanks. Suddenly it purred.  
  
Ginny gave a yelp of surprise and withdrew her hand. Looking at the creature, she found its obsidian eyes looking back at her. It looked lovingly at her and jumped into her arms, stroking herself on the young witch.  
  
"She likes you," a man from behind the counter said as placed a box on the counter top.  
  
"She?" Ginny was still flabbergasted. She did not know what kind of creature it was but it seemed friendly enough. Suddenly she realized that she was not alone. She looked at the proprietor fearing a wrath but it never came. His amethyst eyes were filled with amusement. His dark brown hair was. she couldn't believe it. Ginny's hair was about the length of her waist and his was longer. tied in a single braid no less. He seemed young, at least looked like a newly graduate or three years older than her. He had and angelic face and his smile was not helping. Her thoughts were distracted as the creature snuggled on her chest.  
  
"Her name's Carbuncle III," he said as he went over her.  
  
"Carbuncle?" she asked. Carbuncle looked at her happily as she heard her call her.  
  
"Carby?" the man called and with a sad look on her face, Carbuncle once again sat on the counter. Smiling, he turned back to her.  
  
"Now, my lady, what can I do for you?" he asked. Ginny looked at him. He was taller than her brother Ron, who already stood at six feet one. He was not wearing a wizard's robe but some kind of uniform that had an air of authority. The jacket was closed and up to his waist and met the hem of his pants, not truly covering it. It really looked good on him, she wondered if Harry would look good with. Focus Ginny, Focus!  
  
"I was just browsing around," she shyly said.  
  
"My lady, no one just browses along my shop," his smile was genuine. "Everyone who comes here has a purpose and you have one."  
  
"Well." she blushed. She never wanted to offend him but it seemed that it did not matter. "I am searching for a gift for my friend."  
  
"He must be special," the shopkeeper smiled.  
  
"How did you know my friend is a he?" she did not have a chance to be baffled for the man was already talking.  
  
"Lucky guess," he smiled. "A gift from the heart for a special someone is worth more than all the Galleons in Gringotts." Ginny's face fell as he said those words.  
  
"I don't think I can afford anything here," she sighed.  
  
"Just because it is elegant does not mean it would not be worth your while," he said. "Tell me about your friend."  
  
"Well." she started. "I had a crush on Harry since before I was in Hogwarts. And."  
  
"And it developed during time," he said sincerely. Ginny nodded once and blushed. She continued on with her story until the part of her choosing a gift for him.  
  
"I don't know what gift will make Harry Potter remember me," sighing, Ginny came over the counter, giving Carbuncle a scratch on the head. At the mention of the boy's name, the shopkeeper frowned and suddenly smiled.  
  
"I have the perfect gift. One would even be beneficial when you give it to him," he ducked form the counter and came up with a dusty box. Blowing off the dust, he gave it to the sixteen year old who looked at it skeptically.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Instead of answering, the keeper gave Ginny the box and it magically had already gift-wrapping and a ribbon.  
  
"A very nice gift," he said. "Let him open it. And he doesn't like it, we'll find another one."  
  
Reluctantly, she took the box. "How much?" the shopkeeper shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Let's see how he likes it first."  
  
"I don't know," Ginny was nervous. The episode with a certain journal etched her mind. Doubt covered her judgment.  
  
"Trust me as Carbuncle trusted you," he said. Carbuncle had a happy face that Ginny can't deny her. Thanking the man, she exited the shop vowing to return. Carbuncle looked at the retreating witch with sad eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll se her again." With that, Carbuncle purred happily.  
  
  
  
Today  
  
  
  
It's now or never, Ginny said as she went down the stairs to meet the birthday boy. Please let it not be cursed. She prayed that it will not do him harm than good.  
  
"Oh, Ginny!" her heart stopped as she heard his voice. Harry was smiling at her, adjusting his glasses. With a final sigh, she took a deep breath and gathered what remained of her nerves.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" she greeted with a smile. Now before you loose it, she gave Harry her gift, expecting him to take it.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry smiled at her. Oh that smile! Ginny almost melted right there and then. She noticed the looks on the twins and cringed. I won't be hearing the last of this. Her mom was smiling at her proudly. This should be worth it, she prayed.  
  
"Oh. my. God," Harry said slowly as her gift shocked him. Oh, no, she cringed, waiting for the blow. "It's Beautiful!" Ginny slowly opened her eyes she never noticed she had shut in fear. She now looked at her gift to him and it was beautiful.  
  
It was a golden pocket watch with a golden chain. But what caught her attention was the carving on its cover were the letters J H and L in a triangle what seemed like resting on top of another.  
  
"Wow Gin! Where did you get that?" Ron said impressed by her gift.  
  
"Here and there," she said. She felt her ands shaking in anticipation. As Harry opened the cover partly and the soft tingle of music floated into the air.  
  
"A musical watch!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he neared to have a closer look.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny was feeling happy for herself. So far the shopkeeper was right.  
  
"Thanks G." Harry's face, once filled with happiness was now filled with surprise and almost. pure happiness. The cover was full opened and Harry was staring at its contents. Looking bewildered, Ginny peeked at the watch to see what made him that way.  
  
To her own surprise, and to the amazement to the rest, she now knew why it had been special. She saw behind the cover as a picture of three people; James, little Harry and Lily Potter were smiled and waving back at them. The inscription blew her away.  
  
In each of our hearts forever. Harry was close to tears as he looked at the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Ginny, I don't. how. where." Ginny suddenly felt his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Ginny," he said. She could feel his tears on her shoulder but didn't mind. She caressed his hair to comfort him but she really needed the comfort herself. "This is the best gift I ever had," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Ginny smiled as she still caressed his head. If she did not have the shopkeeper's warning, she would have fainted. She rested her head on top of his and sighed  
  
And this, Harry Potter, is the best gift you have given me, she smiled wickedly inside. Yet.  
  
Questions that formed in her head were ignored for the moment. All she wanted to do was relish the experience and hold him in his arms.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
  
  
Please R&R. please be gentle for it is my first time 


	2. Stranger of the night

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Harry Potter. And I'm doing this for the love of a story.  
  
Three letters awaited Hermoine Granger at her desk early in the morning of August. She smiled as she saw whom it was from. Harry, Ron and Ginny. Opening Ron's first, she smirked at its contents  
  
Dear 'Moine,  
  
We had a blast at Harry's birthday and we wished you were here.  
  
Love Ron.  
  
"That was short," she snorted as she opened Harry's letter. Ron can be a bit irritating even if he didn't try. "It's like reading a telegram." At least Harry's letter was a bit longer.  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
  
I am sorry that you missed my birthday here at the Burrow. At least we will see each other in a week. You are still coming here, aren't you? I can't wait to show you Ginny's present to me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I'll tell you when you get here.  
  
Love Harry  
  
"Ginny's gift?" Hermoine thought to herself. What did the girl give him that made him exited? Looking at Ginny's letter, she opened it hoping for a clue to this mystery.  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
  
Oh my God! Harry hugged me like there was no tomorrow! He REALLY appreciated my gift! Oh, you should have seen him, he was soooo cute. The bad side was Fred and George were teasing me until I went to bed. But the good outweighed the bad. I can't wait for you to arrive and I'll tell you the whole story.  
  
Love Ginny  
  
Hermoine frowned interested in what the young witch would tell her. She and Ginny became best friends in the middle of her fifth year. She knew all of Ginny's secrets and the young witch knew all of hers. Including a particular interest for someone so dense. If he would be any denser, light would start to bend around HIM.  
  
Her curiosity finally taking over, she took her quill and parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I really missed you guys and can't wait to see you again. Please tell Ron to do his assignments. I'll be hiding mine from him since her literally ransacked my things last summer. I'm really looking forward in seeing both of you and you can tell me everything that happened.  
  
Love Hermoine  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Give me the details when I arrive. Can't wait to hear them  
  
Love Hermoine  
  
"Hermoine dear!" her mother called from downstairs. "Could you go to the grocers for me?"  
  
"Sure mum!" Hermoine tucked the two letters inside her jacket and went out.  
  
Hermoine was returning from the grocers a few hours later carrying two bags of grocery. Her body was set on automatic towards home for her mind wandered elsewhere. It reached to a certain place where a certain red head lived. She was "distracted" so she did not see the men in front of her when she bumped into them.  
  
"Hey!" one of them shouted.  
  
(Great) Hermoine thought. (Nice going Hermoine. Of all the people in London you bumped into Draco Malfoy)  
  
"Out of my way, Malfoy," Hermoine said curtly as she tried to pass.  
  
"Oh look! A mudblood walking in a dirty town," he and his friends laughed. Hermoine merely smirked.  
  
"You call that an insult?" Hermoine laughed in his face. "I've heard muggles insults that will make yours sound like sweet talk." Draco's face flared at her insult. Through the years, Hermoine learned to control her temper. That gave her an advantage over the Slytherin.  
  
"You'll pay for that, mudblood!" Draco threatened. "Puh-lease," Hermoine rolled her eyes. "You're not even worth giving the time of day. Not even worth as food for the worms." Draco's hands suddenly flew and Hermoine didn't have anytime to react.  
  
Draco's fist connected but not on Hermoine's face, but on the palm of a stranger in black. Draco was more astonished than Hermoine and judging from the looks of Draco's friends, the man came from nowhere.  
  
"Has chivalry died in the country that practically invented it?" the stranger asked in a pleasant but warning voice. "To lift a hand on a lady is a great sin."  
  
"Bug off," Draco pulled his hand loose and stepped back. "This does not concern you." the stranger looked at Hermoine with kindness that was familiar to her. His amethyst eyes showed concern but when he faced Draco, it showed death.  
  
"It concerns me that a peasant would strike a lady of stature," his smile that he showed Malfoy made the Slytherin flinch. "In the old days we flog people like that." Draco was now trembling. Hermoine noticed that he was more afraid now than he was ever before. Not even when Mad Eye Moody turned him into a weasel could compare his fear. It was worse than being near a Dementor, for him actually.  
  
"Never has anyone threaten a Malfoy with pain!" Draco said but Hermoine noticed the fear in his voice.  
  
"Really," the man looked into Draco's eyes. "Should I be frightened?"  
  
Draco suddenly pulled out his wand, making Hermoine gasp. He was about to curse this nice muggle!  
  
"Expe..." the man casually raised his hand and Draco suddenly clutched his throat. He seemed to have troubled breathing. His friends, wands drawn came to help but the man waved at them.  
  
"You will all leave," he said without any force. Looking at each other, Draco's so called friends left him in the clutches of the man.  
  
"Fine friends he had there," he smiled at Hermoine. She couldn't fathom what had happened. Also she couldn't believe he could jump from one emotion to another in an instance. But Draco was clearly in pain. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. That came with a conscience that the Slytherin lacked.  
  
"Sir?" she asked fearing for his wrath. "Please release him."  
  
"As you wish, my lady," he said calmly. Then Draco felt air in his lungs once again as he struggled to fill them. "I would suggest that you leave," he said. Malfoy quickly grabbed his wand and ran after his so called friends.  
  
"You will be fine, my lady," he assured her. He said it with much confidence that even Hermoine started to believe him.  
  
"Thank you," she said. He swung around and she noticed his hair was thigh long and in a single braid. He smiled and bowed formally to her.  
  
"Always a pleasure," he said and handed her two envelopes. "You dropped this." Hermoine blushed as she took her letters that she supposed she had dropped during Malfoy's attack.  
  
"I was about to send them," she admitted shyly. Suddenly an owl perched on his shoulder and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"He is waiting," he let the owl perch on her shoulder and she smiled at it.  
  
"Thank you," she turned to face the man but only talked to the air. She found that she was alone in the street and no sign that proved otherwise. Frowning in confusion, she started home again, waiting to tell someone about the encounter.  
  
The Burrow  
  
Harry lay on his bed looking intently on the watch Ginny had gave him. . his watch. He didn't ask where she had gotten it. It would be rude but he thought of something else. Harry was keener to spot the obvious more than his best friend. Hell, he noticed that Ron saw something more to Hermoine than "just a friend."  
  
Ginny had gone through the trouble of buying him such a gift and he did feel that he should return the favor. He decided to take it slow and see where it goes.  
  
First he must find her the perfect gift.  
  
End of 2 


	3. Ginny's gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the universe it is in.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" Ron called as he tried to follow a determined Harry Potter through the streets of Daigon alley. He snuck out, with the permission of Molly Weasley, form the Burrow. His reason, officially, was to find something for a friend. Unofficially that friend was her Daughter, Virginia Weasley.  
  
He told Ron that he wanted to know where the watch came from so he could ask the shopkeeper about his parents. He didn't tell him that he also wanted something for her sister.  
  
He remembered the time she gave him the watch. In his glee, he embraced Ginny in front of everyone, forgetting that the entire Weasley clan was watching. His embarrassment was worth his while for he had felt the young woman in his arms.  
  
Young woman. He never thought of her like that before. But through the years he thought that what he felt for her was purely platonic. It had been a year and a half when he thought otherwise.  
  
Hogwarts: One year and a half ago.  
  
The night was still and nothing stirred. The halls of the great school felt cold for it is empty. Bursting with life in the day and almost a tomb in the night, Harry felt a shiver in his spine every time he snuck out in the middle of the night.  
  
Under his invisibility cloak, he felt protected. Not because he was invisible but because the cloak belonged from his father. It was like he was with him wherever he went. With his son whenever he felt like doing mischief, no doubt inheriting the trait from his father.  
  
He always walked the gloomy halls of the school to ease his mind. The other thing that could do that was riding his Firebolt and beating Slytherin in quidditch. Also seeing Malfoy's face when they lost.  
  
But now he had a lot in his mind. He walked aimlessly, going where his feet would take him. Sometimes, he was surprised where it took him.  
  
This was one of those occasions.  
  
He never knew where he was until he saw some familiar sign. And the sign today was Hagrid's hut.  
  
He sighed as he decided is he should visit his old friend. That was a no brainer. He walked towards the hut when he heard the giggle of a female. It sounded familiar so it caught his interest.  
  
Harry walked past Hagrid's hut and found something that melted his heart.  
  
Three full-grown unicorns were surrounding a student. The student was sitting on the ground and stroking one of the unicorns that rested its head on her lap.  
  
Harry fell in love with the sight. If he had been Colin he would have taken a photo of it. But he doubted he would do it anyway for fear of loosing the image. So he merely stood there and appreciated the view.  
  
But the view that caught his attention was the student. Her long red hair flowed like a waterfall of autumn leaves from her head. Her skin was almost as white and pure as the unicorns' and her face was lovely although familiar somehow.  
  
The girl laughed as one of the unicorns tickled her. She had the most amazing laugh that further melted his heart, if any piece of it survived. Harry was pretty sure that it was a fairy amidst these awesome creatures.  
  
"I have to go," the girl said to the unicorns. They bowed to her, touching their golden horns on her head and galloped away. Waving them goodbye, the girl turned and walked towards Harry's direction.  
  
At first he was afraid that he was seen. But as the girl hummed happily he told himself that he was only paranoid. But when he saw her face his heart stopped, if it was possible since it had been damaged beyond repair.  
  
He saw the beautiful face of Ginny! He could not believe it. His fairy was under his nose the whole time.  
  
She passed him and went back to the school. And Harry stood there wondering if it was a dream.  
  
Present day  
  
Harry smiled as he remembered Ginny's face that time. After that, whenever he saw her, he doubted that she was human. No human could look that beautiful, can they?  
  
And when he took her in his arm, he never wanted to let go. He feared that he would lose her once he did.  
  
She felt warm in his arms, like she belonged in them. He really wanted to hold her again but if he rushed things, he may face the wrath of her brothers. The thought of the twins with their little bats made Harry cringe. History will show that quidditch did not call them beaters for nothing.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" Ron called. Harry blinked and looked at him, removing any trace of him thinking about his sister.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You almost slammed into that store," Ron pointed. Harry looked up and noticed the sign. He looked at the windows and found curiosities that range from elegant to magnificent.  
  
The shops name? The Lion's Heart.  
  
Harry entered the shop before he could stop himself. It was like he was drawn in for some reason. The same reason why fate always shows themselves to those who are worthy.  
  
Ron followed him inside and was amazed by the displays  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said under his breath as it nearly took it all.  
  
Harry couldn't agree more. It was awesome. Not even a shop outside Daigon alley could compare. It was like magic. Which he didn't doubt it was.  
  
"Good morning my lords," a tall man about the same height of Ron stood by the counter. "What s your pleasure?"  
  
Both of them only looked at him, shocked that they didn't hear him enter the room. His violet eyes looked at them curiously but friendlily. His smile reminded Harry of Dumbledore's. Quiet, kind and understanding. He began to trust this stranger immediately.  
  
"I'm looking for something for a friend," Harry finally said as he came over his initial shock.  
  
"One can find anything if one could find it deep in the Heart," he smiled. Ron raised an eyebrow. It sounded like something Hermoine would say. Harry understood the cliché and laughed.  
  
"You really know how to tend to your customers," he said.  
  
"I do not have customers, only guests," the man said. A cute, light green creature looked at Harry curiously with its obsidian eyes. It wagged its fluffy tail as she looked at him.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked impressed with such a creature.  
  
"Her name's Carbuncle," the shopkeeper said. "It seems she recognizes a scent. Tell me, when was the last time you took a bath?" Harry blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I was in a hurry," he said shyly.  
  
"Who was the last person you came in close contact with?" his question made him blush more.  
  
"A friend of mine," Harry said as he looked away to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Ah," the man smiled in understanding. "You must be Harry Potter. I must say she really made an impression." Harry was dumbfounded. Only two questions and he knew. "She was in here two days ago looking for a perfect gift."  
  
"It was lovely," Harry said. Ron smiled wickedly as he saw his friend blush. He knew he had feeling for his sister but didn't mind. It was better that it was Harry than some git from school.  
  
"So lovely that you grabbed her in your arms?" the shopkeeper teased.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Carbuncle could smell her on you," he smiled as he stoked the creature's head. "And now you want something to give her. Something that would start a possible relationship?" Now Harry was beginning to freak out. So far he was on the dot. Every single time. He needed a distraction and fast.  
  
"Sir, how did you come across the watch?" Ron asked. Harry mentally thanked his friend and sighed in relief. The shopkeeper frowned in thought.  
  
"A James Potter came in here one day looking for a gift for his son Harry. I assumed it was you?" Harry nodded. "He wanted it special and to last a long time. He picked a musical timepiece and asked to attach a photo of the three of them in it. He was afraid he might ruin it," the shopkeeper chuckled. "The inscription was given to him as a gift. He liked it and it was placed in the watch." He had a sad smiled when he continued. "He never picked it up."  
  
"Needless to say, the watch was kept here until the day it was claimed," his jovial smile returned. "It 'was' claimed."  
  
"How much did she pay for it?" Ron was curious. The truth was, Harry was curious too. But he would never judge a gift by its price.  
  
"Come now, my lord. It is a secret," he smiled. "Would you want YOUR girlfriend to know how much her gift cost?" he teased. Ron suddenly blushed furiously almost matching his hair. Harry laughed at this. It was fun seeing his friend squirm.  
  
"I.. I.. I don't have a girlfriend!" he protested but the way the shopkeeper was smiling, he knew otherwise.  
  
"Look around and maybe you may find something for her," he told Ron who, with a final sigh, did just that. "And now master Potter, friendship, love engagement or passion?" he asked. This time, Harry blushed, feeling all of the blood in his cheek. He considered lying but the man was so sincere he was ashamed of even considering lying.  
  
"I'll have to say friendship," he said. "I want to take it easily. I might make a mistake when I rush it."  
  
"Good answer!" he said and ducked under the counter. "What was the lady's name anyway?"  
  
"Ginny," Harry answered as he browsed around.  
  
"G.. G.. Ginny!" a childlike voice called. Harry looked at the source and found her eyes smiling and her tail wagging. His jaw dropped as the implication sunk in.  
  
"Ron?" he called his friend who now was standing beside him.  
  
"I know Harry," Ron stood there in awe.  
  
The shopkeeper stood from behind the counter and looked at Carbuncle with sad eyes. But in a moment he smiled again and scratched her head.  
  
"You have chosen, haven't you?" he asked. Carbuncle was happy.  
  
"Chosen?" Harry asked.  
  
"Carbuncle chooses her master and friend for life," the shopkeeper explained as he stoked the creature's fur. "When she has chosen she will utter her master's name. One who she thinks is worthy."  
  
"Ginny!" Carbuncle said happily. Harry was at a loss and Ron was no help. Seeing their confused reactions, he elaborated further.  
  
"A Carbuncle is a protector, my lords. She has chosen who she will protect and protect her she will. Lady Ginny will be happy," he smiled.  
  
"Are you my gift to her?" Harry asked Carbuncle but she shook her head. The shopkeeper laughed and handed her to Harry.  
  
"She's what you say.. .. a bonus. This will look good on her," he gave Harry a rectangular box and a smile. "When you return I will not be here." His announcement surprised him.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked somewhat disappointed.  
  
"I have to close the shop," he explained. "Business up north."  
  
"But how do we take care of her?" Harry asked. The shopkeeper smiled slyly at the word "we".  
  
"She is a vegetarian," he said. "Now off you two go. I need to work." He carefully pushed the two teens out of his shop and on to the streets.  
  
"But.." Harry was protesting. He wanted to know more about.. .. well, about everything.  
  
"We will meet again," he said confidently and he closed the door.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go home," Ron said as he lead the way. Carbuncle snuggled in Harry's chest and arms, making herself comfortable. Harry smiled at the cute creature as he followed Ron.  
  
But his curiosity got the better of him and with one hand, opened his present for Ginny. Beautiful will not be enough to describe it. Its beauty matched its next owned, indescribable. It was an intricate necklace of a maiden with wings; an angel. Her wings were made of white crystal and her elaborate body was made of silver.  
  
Smiling he pocketed the necklace and held Carbuncle carefully in his arms. Now all he needed to think about is how to give Ginny her gifts.  
  
Smiling at himself, he followed Ron back to the Burrow.  
  
End chapter 3 


	4. Nervousness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everyone in his universe.  
  
"How do you think we should approach her, Carbuncle?" Harry asked the cute creature as he paced Ron's room. Carbuncle sat on Ron's bed looking at Harry Potter with inquiring eyes. It was a good thing no one was in the living room when he and Ron arrived. It would be hard to explain a three- foot small light green cat/fox like creature to the Weasleys. At least, after Ginny has her.  
  
Carbuncle, oddly enough, was thinking. Of a solution to Harry's dilemma or another thing Harry was not sure. But she was actually.. .. .. thinking.  
  
"I need to get her alone," Harry said. "WE need to get her alone. The only one who knows about you is Ron." Carbuncle nodded, agreeing to Harry's logic.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Harry asked himself as he sat on Ron's bed. He rested his head on his knuckles in an attempt to think. It wasn't working. He suddenly felt a tap on his thigh. Looking down he saw the box that contained Harry's present. Carbuncle was now beside him pushing the box using her nose.  
  
"I know I have to give it to her but how?" Harry sighed. He wasn't this nervous when confronting Voldemort's minions. Carbuncle was looking expectantly at him but she saw he was about to give up. She pushed Ginny's gift again and Harry took it before it fell from his leg.  
  
"Just give it to her huh?" he smiled. It was so simple he wanted to smack himself. But it was also complicated at the same time. "I'll wait for the perfect time. I can't rush things you know." Carbuncle looked disappointed but nodded.  
  
"But I can give YOU to her now," Harry smiled. Carbuncle was wagging her tail happily and bounded for the door. Harry pocketed the box and opened the door.  
  
"Carbuncle?" he called and the creature looked at him questioningly. "Do you think she'll like me?" Carbuncle's eyes smiled and that was answer enough for the young wizard.  
  
"I hope you're right," with a final sigh, Harry opened the door.  
  
Ginny was lying on hey bed relishing the feeling of Harry in her arms. True it was days ago but she never wanted to forget. Like a good dream and relishing the memories so that she will not forget it in the hours to come.  
  
But if word got out they might think she was crazy.  
  
If only he would give ANY hint that he liked her then she will be assured that she was not crazy. But now, she was crazy for him.  
  
She would have to thank the shopkeeper for giving her the watch. It was worth whatever the shopkeeper asked just to see Harry happy. Which reminded her that she should see the shopkeeper as soon as possible.  
  
A shy knock interrupted her thoughts. She got up from her bed and walked to open the door. She heard mumbling through the door as if someone was arguing. At first she thought it was her brother and Hermoine but she wasn't here yet and they could wake the dead with their fights. 'Why can't they just admit that they care?' Ginny thought to herself. As she reached for the door when. . .  
  
"Ginny!" a childlike voice called her. She withdrew her hand from the doorknob as she heard her name. Was there a child in the house? Curiosity taking over, Ginny opened the door.  
  
  
  
Harry was standing in front of Ginny's bedroom door for fifteen minutes now. He held Carbuncle in his arms and one of his hand posed to knock. Harry could sense the little one's discomfort, not at the way he was holding her but at his indecision.  
  
"I can't do it," Harry sighed. Carbuncle looked expectantly at him.  
  
"Come on, it's not like the end of the world," Harry tried to convince himself. Cringing, he gave the door two silent taps. Harry listened for an answer but it never came.  
  
"I guess she's not here," Carbuncle gave him a look of disappointment and as soon as he turned to leave. . .  
  
"Ginny!" Carbuncle called out. Reflexively, Harry covered her snout.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered nervously. "You're going to get us caught!" Suddenly the door opened and Carbuncle eyes smiled.  
  
"Ginny!" she called again and jumped into the girl's arms.  
  
"What the?" she was surprised by her sudden action and caught the cute creature in her arms. "Carbuncle?" she looked at her and Carbuncle gave Ginny a lick on the nose. "It is you!" Ginny hugged her happily. She never expected to see the green creature again. Well, not in her own home anyway.  
  
Harry felt jealousy by his side. He really wish that HE was the one in Ginny's. . . Now WHERE did THAT thought came from? In any case he felt left out since the one who was getting all the attention was Carbuncle.  
  
"Harry, how did you get her?" Ginny asked making all doubts in his head vanish. But the young witch's smile vanished as a thought came to her.  
  
"You went to the Lion's Heart?" she cried incredulously. Harry nodded once and sighed. "Why?"  
  
"I only wanted to know where he came across the watch, that's all," he said shyly. He didn't want to lie to her but it WAS one of the reasons he was there.  
  
"Did you ask how much it was worth?" Ginny asked suspiciously as she sat on her bed and stroked Carbuncle's fur. The little creature purred in delight and lay herself on Ginny's lap.  
  
"No!" Harry said a little too quickly, making Ginny laugh. His face became serious as he said, "I really wanted to know more about my parents. The shopkeeper seemed to know them."  
  
"And how did you end up taking Carbuncle home?" she asked her suspicion turned into curiosity.  
  
Harry told her what the shopkeeper had told him. Ginny sat there, stroking Carbuncle's fur while she digested the information. Harry blushed as he saw her like that. It reminded him for the time he saw her with the unicorns. A fairy of the woods.  
  
But now she seemed like a goddess even in her common clothes. If Harry had lost all inhibitions he might go down on his knees and worship her. He might actually do that if his heart does not slow down.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Ginny took Carbuncle in her arms and walked towards him. She was smiling all the time that made him petrified like the victim of an indirect look from a basilisk. Suddenly, Ginny kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder for a while.  
  
"I'll be downstairs," she said as she exited her room. Harry nodded but did not look back. He waited for her footfalls to disappear before he sighed. He wondered if the Weasleys had any potions made from mandrake to cure him of his petrification.  
  
The last thought before he fainted was the kind of reaction he would get from her if he gave her his gift.  
  
Ginny was in the garden reading Hermoine's letter. She smiled when she read it. She never expected her to get that kind of reaction. Maybe a little subtler. She looked at the letter and noticed that there was a p.s.  
  
p.s. I needed to tell you something about a strange occurrence. My parents have to go to a conference and I can go to the Burrow earlier. Tell your mom I'll be there on Thursday. See you!  
  
Thursday huh? That was tomorrow. She couldn't wait to tell her everything.  
  
Strange occurrence? What could be stranger than what she went through the past few days?  
  
"Carbuncle," she called. The little green creature zoomed past the bushes and stopped in front of her. Carrying her in her arms, Ginny went back to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the counter top of a closed curiosity shop lay a parchment with the seal of Hogwarts. Its contents were sprawled and could easily be read.  
  
There was only one line in the letter.  
  
Excitate vos e somno  
  
And it was signed: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
End of 4  
  
A/n sorry if it was short. School day. Thank you for your kind reviews. To keep the suspense I'll tell you what that phrase means in the next chapters. 


	5. Unromantic?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everyone in its universe.  
  
  
  
"Guess who!" a pair of soft hands covered Ginny's eyes as she sat on her bed. Her back was facing the door so she did not get a glimpse of her 'intruder'.  
  
But there was only one person who had soft hands and a cheerful lady's voice.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny turned to give her friend a hug.  
  
"Surprised?" Hermione asked smiling at the young witch.  
  
"Sure am," Ginny smiled back. But she saw that Hermione had a look of confusion and was not looking at her but behind her. "What is it?"  
  
"Ginny!" she exclaimed rather happily. "You have a Carbuncle?" she asked quite impressed. Ginny turned to look at Carbuncle who was looking at the two witches with interest.  
  
"So?" she wasn't surprised that Hermione knew about the creature. She may have read it from somewhere Ginny couldn't even fathom.  
  
"They are a rare breed," Hermione explained. "One in every few generations. They also have magical properties unknown to man. There are not much pictures about it but the general description is the same. Did you know that the ruby on a Carbuncle's forehead brings good luck?" Ginny did not know that. Looking at the cute creature, Ginny noticed that she was looking rather proud, wagging her tail like that.  
  
"Anyway, Carbuncle?" she took the creature in her arms and then turned to her friend. "This is my friend Hermione. Hermione, this is Carbuncle."  
  
"Hello," Hermione smiled as she held out her hand. Carbuncle tentatively sniffed her hand and after proving she was safe, licked it.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Very," Hermione smiled. "So, how did you get her?"  
  
"It all started when I decided I wanted to give Harry a gift," Ginny started her story.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why doesn't that woman carry her own stuff?" Ron asked as he struggled up the stairs with Hermione's trunk. Harry was on the other end struggling the same as Ron. "Really, what does she have here? Gold bullions?"  
  
"At least you're on the safe side," Harry grunted as he lifted the trunk. He was wearing jeans and a tank top. His firm muscles strained upon the heavy trunk. "If you let go, I'd be flatter than a cd."  
  
"A what?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Never mind," Harry grunted as they finally lifted the trunk to the top steps. "Remind me Ron, when she tries to ask us to lift this again, let's hide."  
  
"Bloody right, mate," Ron said as he removed his shirt. He didn't have anything beneath it except his slim muscles. Because of Quidditch training, both boys were fit. Not too large and not too small. If Goldilocks were there she'd take them both. But both weren't interested in blondes, not that most of them were pretty.  
  
"Let's get this in before she makes us do more work," Harry said. Tossing his shirt aside, Ron lifted the chest and headed for Ginny's room.  
  
"Ginny, we're coming in," Ron said as he entered his sister's room.  
  
"What took you so." Hermione paused in mid-sentence as she gazed upon Ron. Her jaw dropped as she examined every part of Ron's upper body. She never noticed that he was. well. gorgeous. She blushed as she thought this. What was she thinking! Here in front of her was her FRIEND. Who happens to have such a deli. STOP! She couldn't think straight.  
  
"Are you okay 'Mione?" Ron asked. But Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny giggled as she looked at the witch. Her brother sure did make an impression. "Cat got your." she did not have time to finish for Harry came inside soaking wet with perspiration.  
  
"I think that's all of it?" Harry said. Ginny licked her lips as she saw him. The thin fabric of his tank top did not hide his beautiful body. It only made him sexier, if that was possible. Now her expression matched Hermione's. It had been a staring contest between the two witches as if trying to see who could melt the boy she was staring first. This could last for hours.  
  
"Ginny cute!" Carbuncle's voice broke their trance and the witches were grateful. Ginny herself could never tear her eyes away otherwise.  
  
"You girls okay?" Harry asked. Inwardly, he agreed with Carbuncle. Ginny was cute when she blushed. But he did not know what reasons made her do it.  
  
"I. . . I'm fine," Ginny stuttered suddenly became very thirsty. Harry smiled thinking it was nothing and left the room.  
  
"What's with the face?" Ron asked Hermione. Hearing his voice, she suddenly looked at his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Honestly, 'Mione. You act like you never seen me topless before," Ron smirked as he purposely stretched his muscles to get her attention. "Haven't you seen a human body before?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," she glared at him, already sobering. "I have seen such specimens before." /Not as well defined as yours/ Hermione added in thought.  
  
"I knew it!" Ron said in triumph. "You've been in the men's bath."  
  
"Grow up," Hermione threw a pillow at Ron who merely ducked and escaped a potential war.  
  
"Why not just admit it?" Ginny teased her friend as she closed the door.  
  
"Admit what?" Hermione held her head in defiance. She would deny it even if the world would crumble tomorrow.  
  
"Ginny friend likes Ginny brother!" Carbuncle happily exclaimed. Ginny laughed out loud at her little friend's remark. Hermione looked scandalized and was looking at the creature in disbelief.  
  
"See? Even Carbuncle saw through that," Ginny smiled as she sat beside Hermione. "Carbuncle just knew you and after seeing you and my brother she already had a conclusion on her own."  
  
"I do NOT have feelings for Ron!" Hermione exclaimed and started unpacking. Ginny looked at Carbuncle who had mirth in her eyes and sighed. She needed to get the two together or she'll lose her mind.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"Where's mum?" Ginny asked as she bounded down the stairs with Carbuncle in her arms. Hermione followed noticing that the house was lacking a few people.  
  
"Well," Ron said as he set the table. Harry was helping him and placed five plates on the table. "She and Dad had to visit Charlie. He had a nasty burn from one of his dragons. Naturally they were worried. And before you should ask. She took Fred and George with them. She won't trust them to be alone in the house. Percy's at work as usual. He told us not to expect him till morning."  
  
"She trusted you?" Hermione looked at Ron with calculating eyes.  
  
"Actually she trusts YOU," Harry said as he smiled at the girls. "Something she said about keeping the boys in line." Ginny laughed. Of course she would trust the girls. She knew pretty well what kind of mischief men get themselves into.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked looking hurt. But everyone laughed, lightening the mood.  
  
"Well then, let's eat!" Ginny said and placed Carbuncle on the table. The little creature walked to the empty plate near Harry where a few pieces of greens lay waiting for her.  
  
As they ate they talked. Harry showed Hermione his watch. She looked at Ginny noticing a blush and smiled. They talked for quite a bit. About quidditch, school, a little about the shopkeeper and the topic suddenly rested on the Yule ball.  
  
"It would be bloody great if we have one this year," Ron sighed as he took the dishes away.  
  
"Who would you take?" Harry asked slyly. Ginny smiled and looked at the other witch who was looking away o hid her embarrassment.  
  
"I don't know," Ron sounded sincere which was like stabbing a knife in a certain brunette.  
  
"Who would go with you anyway?" Hermione said defiantly. "You're not romantic enough for anyone to like?"  
  
"What do you know about romance?" Ron said curtly. "It's nothing to read about you have to actually experience it. When was the last time YOU had a romantic encounter that didn't involve books an Bulgarians?"  
  
Ouch, Harry and Ginny cringed. There they go again. But this time the gloves are off. And the belt line was. . . how do you say. . . diminished? This could lead into something nasty if not controlled.  
  
However, neither one of them wanted to break the fight. It would be like running through a minefield, which by Harry's opinion was safer.  
  
"Why are you bringing HIM up again?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Who's bringing who into it anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
This must stop, Ginny thought worriedly. But how?  
  
Suddenly a green blur shot from the table and stopped in front of Hermione. Looking down, Hermione saw Carbuncle looking expectantly at her with her tail wagging. Suddenly all of Hermione's anger vanished and she picked the little creature in her arms and went upstairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked Harry who merely shrugged. They turned to Ron for an answer but he was not there and the door leading outside was open. The two sighed their confusions separated, searching for their friends.  
  
Ron was sitting beneath a tree that faced his home. His mind was in turmoil every time his emotions were heightened. Now a moral dilemma stuck in his mind.  
  
"Am I not romantic enough Harry?" he asked. Harry looked at his friend with sad eyes and Ron knew the answer.  
  
"Tell me Ron, when did you do something REALLY romantic before?" he asked. When Ron didn't answer her knew he had made his point.  
  
"I can be romantic," he defended but it was no use. He needed to prove it to the one person who could be as stubborn as he was. But how?  
  
"Can I be of any assistance?" a familiar voice asked. Harry and Ron looked into the shadow to see a tall figure with his braid swaying with the wind and a pair of violet eyes smiling at them  
  
end of 5  
  
A/N that phrase from last chapter was Latin. I don't know what the translation per se but I think it was "Arise from your sleep". Got you thinking eh? 


	6. Beyond Ginny's window

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his universe and I do not own any of the songs to be written in this chapter. They belonged to the band Side A. I hope they won't kill me.  
  
  
  
"I am NOT doing it!" Ron said as he looked up at Ginny's window. His hands were shaking as Harry noticed how nervous he was.  
  
"Come on Ron," Harry pleaded. "Show her that she's wrong!" he said encouragingly.  
  
"Alright!" Ron sighed and looked at their companion. "Are you sure this is romantic?"  
  
"It was said that this was one of the ways to swoon a lady's heart," the man said as he adjusted his guitar. "It's a little old fashioned but chivalry and romance are the oldest forms of characteristic this culture has."  
  
"Alright then," Ron sighed as he looked up the window. It was dark in Ginny's room and he doubted that they were awake.  
  
"If this doesn't work, we'll try something else," the man said as if reading Ron's mind.  
  
"Fine," Ron sighed. "You must tell me how you got here one of these days. Let's do it." /Bloody hell. What am I doing?/  
  
  
  
Hermione laid on her bed thinking about a Redhead she was irritated with. Why does every argument lead to her former relationship with Victor Krum? She and him were only friends but a stubborn boy always thought otherwise.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ginny asked feeling the witch's tension. Carbuncle was in her arms like a teddy bear, sleeping soundly. She was careful not to disturb the cute creature as she looked at Hermione.  
  
"I was just thinking," Hermione said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If your brother is capable of romance," she sighed.  
  
"He might surprise you," Ginny smiled.  
  
"That would be the day," Hermione snorted. Suddenly a melodic tune floated in the air making the two witches nervous and intrigued.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Whatever it is, it sounds nice," she said. Then her eyes widen in surprise when she heard his voice.  
  
  
  
"Here goes," Ron said. Their companion strummed a few chords of melody and with a final sigh, Ron sang.  
  
# Yes, it's you,  
  
You're the one in my life I've known,  
  
From the start that it's you I'd spend forever with  
  
So please hold on with me,  
  
  
  
You know,  
  
So well that we can't last a day  
  
Without each other,  
  
You're all I have and all that's there is to keep you going  
  
Refrain: Hold on,  
  
Just keep on holding on.  
  
It may not be for long  
  
Just keep on holding on with me. (repeat 2x) #  
  
"This is embarrassing," Ron said thankful that the night hid his blush.  
  
"That's the whole point," their companion said.  
  
"To die of embarrassment?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think to show courage," Harry smiled as his friend gave him a deadly glare.  
  
# Worry how,  
  
We will try to show that we  
  
Couldn't really care  
  
but deep inside I think that matters is to have you by my side,  
  
Let your tears roll down  
  
That's okay  
  
Because, no one's going away  
  
Just let this be and hold on with me  
  
Hold on with me  
  
(repeat refrain)  
  
(instrumental)  
  
(repeat refrain)#  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Ginny smiled as she looked her brother from the corner of her window.  
  
"A serenade," Hermione sighed. She was hiding from view but she could hear and see him completely.  
  
"You were saying about him not being romantic enough?" Ginny teased but in fact she was a bit jealous. No one serenaded her. She saw her brother look at her window and sighed. He walked away into the shadows. His heart fallen.  
  
"Show's over, Hermione sighed disappointedly. She should pretend that he did not hear his song but that was hard considering it took all his courage to do it in the first place.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed. She was about to lie down when suddeny she was proven wrong.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked as Ron pushed him towards his sister's window.  
  
"Harry, it's only fair," Ron smiled wickedly but a bit disappointed that she didn't notice him.  
  
"I guess so," Harry finally agreed.  
  
# Love, is here to stay  
  
Feeling your warmth always makes a brighter day  
  
Waited for so long  
  
For that special moment when you'll be with me.  
  
You should know  
  
I care for you  
  
With these loving arms to hold you  
  
When you touch my hand  
  
I feel,  
  
Love is here to stay  
  
You're all that I longed for no one's going to take you away  
  
In my heart  
  
You'll always be there even when we're apart,  
  
You and me,  
  
Forever,  
  
I will spend a lifetime loving you,  
  
Yes, I'll be loving you  
  
And now, You're here with me,  
  
Always remember that you'll always be  
  
The only one for me,  
  
There's no need to worry for the world will see,  
  
You and me,  
  
Forever,  
  
Cause you fill me with such happiness,  
  
And I can't explain anyhow.  
  
You and me,  
  
Forever,  
  
Cause you fill me with such happiness  
  
And I just can't explain  
  
I would never let go,  
  
Cause love is here. to stay #  
  
Ginny sat there speechless. Was that Harry's true feelings? Slowly she lay on her bed, wishing if this were a dream, she would never wake up.  
  
  
  
"Well," Harry said as Ginny's bedroom did not show some signs of life. "We made a complete fool of ourselves."  
  
"I wonder how this tradition faded?" Ron said sarcastically as he smirked.  
  
"There will be other opportunities, my lords," their companion said as he shouldered his guitar.  
  
"Thanks anyway," Ron turned to face their companion but he was gone. Harry and Ron looked for him everywhere but could not find him. Not even a footprint.  
  
"He's scary," Ron said with a tremor in his voice.  
  
"I think only to those who he doesn't like," Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend. "Thanks for approving, by the way."  
  
"I must warn you," Ron smiled as they entered the house. "My brothers are not as lenient as I am. So don't screw this one."  
  
"I won't," Harry laughed nervously and sighed. He was sincere but the Weasley boys could be dangerous sometimes.  
  
  
  
End of 6  
  
A/n: The first song was titled, "Hold on" and the second was "Love is here to stay." Please review. I need your input. Thanks. 


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his universe.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it's our final year," Hermione said as she, Ginny Ron and Harry searched for an empty car in the train to Hogwarts. Days had gone by since the boy's attempt for a serenade. The girls acted like it never happened and the boys were somewhat disappointed but glad.  
  
Disappointed that their efforts were in vain.  
  
Glad that they won't be embarrassed whenever they saw the girls.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were head girl," Ron smirked.  
  
"As if we didn't know already," Harry laughed but both men halted when they saw Hermione's severe glare. Smirking as if it was nothing, she continued her search.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" Ginny sighed and walked after her friend. Harry and Ron looked at each other with confusion. Both sighed and smirked.  
  
"Women," they both said in unison. Sighing, they followed the ladies to the last car. Hermione paused as she scanned the car. There was only one person in it and there was plenty of room for them. Looking at her friends, she asked for their approval. With nods from them they entered the car quietly.  
  
Harry was the one who sat closest to the only occupant. Ginny. Looking at the man, didn't notice that she sat beside Harry. Ron was also curious so immediately sat opposite of them. Hermione looked at the man who was sleeping by the window.  
  
He wore a leather jacket and khaki pants. By his feet was a shoulder bag that he may have been using a little to often for it was worn. He had a brown hat over his eyes as he slept. He also noticed a whip rolled and hangs by his belt. Harry couldn't place it but the man reminded him of. . .  
  
"Indiana Jones," Hermione said. Harry was surprised that he didn't make the connection. Why would someone wear such a thing if he weren't exploring?  
  
"Who?" Ginny and Ron had this confused expression that Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Never mind," Harry said as he sat back down. "But it is not nice to make fun of sleeping people."  
  
"I wasn't making fun," Hermione objected. "It looks, cute," the she gasped as she noticed the man's lips turning upward into a smile.  
  
"Last year in Hogwarts?" the man asked but didn't move. Harry jumped a bit, being closer to him he was surprised. But he was more surprised that he recognized his voice than anything else.  
  
"What's YOUR business in Hogwarts?" Harry asked as if the stranger was a friend.  
  
"I have. . . why should I tell you?" he asked smiling. "By the way, open the door." Puzzled, Harry did what he was told and a green blur ran inside and leapt onto Ginny's lap. Harry closed the door and pulled down the blinds.  
  
"Carbuncle?" Ginny was surprised as the little one snuggled on her lap.  
  
"She will not be far even though you may not see her," with that, the stranger shifted positions and slept. Ginny was puzzled. What did he mean by that?  
  
"Students, I have an announcement before we feast," Professor Dumbledore stood up for all the students to see. The new students were all sorted out and were in their respective houses. "There will be a Yule ball this year so fourth years upwards can attend."  
  
Cheers could be heard from the students and Harry silently sighed. He would have a chance after all.  
  
"Hogsmead weekends are only for those who has permits. And as usual, the forbidden forest is off limits to students. I would also like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but. . ." there was a smile of amusement in Dumbledore's face. What did he know that Harry didn't?  
  
"Anyway, you will meet him when you get to class," with that the great wizard sat down and the feast began.  
  
"Does Snape look like he's afraid to you?" Ron asked leaning over to Harry. Seeing the potions master for the first time this term, he noticed that he was nervous. Usually he was angry that the position of being the Defense against the dark arts teacher wasn't awarded to him but to another. Now he looked like he wanted nothing to with it. Maybe the new professor had spooked him. But what kind of a wizard would scare someone like Snape?  
  
Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts. There were a lot of coincidences that needed to be considered. But one came to mind. Turning to Hermione, Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione, what's the general direction of Daigon alley from here?"  
  
"South," she answered rather puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry smiled feeling really confident for some reason.  
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't sleep for some reason. She sat up by the common room's window, gazing into the night. She felt that something was calling her, but what? What kept her awake? Carbuncle gazed out the window with her. She was glad by her company for they were the only persons in the common room.  
  
Looking out of the window, her eyes suddenly glazed. Carbuncle looked at her expectantly as the young witch suddenly spoke.  
  
"Surgite, liberi fatali," she whispered. Shaking her head, she came out from her trance. "What did I say?" she asked Carbuncle but the little one had mirth in her eyes and was wagging her tail. She couldn't get any answer from her.  
  
When Ginny turned to face the window again, she cried out in surprise. There was a very large red bird perched by the windowsill. Ginny couldn't scream for shock and awe. She recognized the type of bird right away.  
  
The bird looked like Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes. But it stood about six feet tall and was more elegant than it. Red-orange feathers covered her wings but beautiful green and violet feathers covered her tail. The bird was beautiful and Ginny thought that nothing could compare its beauty. The bird looked down noticing Carbuncle by her talons.  
  
Ginny feared for her for the talons looked sharp enough to tear her apart. Ginny mustered the courage to talk to it and due to its magnificence, she tried diplomacy.  
  
"Good evening, Great one," she curtsied. The phoenix slowly focused her amber eyes on the young witch. She seemed to be judging her. Ginny swallowed fearing that it would take offence in her actions.  
  
/Good evening, little one/ the bird talked into her mind. At first Ginny was surprised but gathering her composure she smiled.  
  
"To what I owe the pleasure of a visit from a magnificent creature such as yourself?" Ginny said. She felt a smile in her mind. The bird was amused and looked at Carbuncle who happily wagged her tail.  
  
/Nat child, not pleasure but honor/ the bird said in all authority. /You have been chosen to follow in the footsteps of many others./ What did that mean? Ginny asked herself.  
  
/Nay, I cannot tell you for it is not time. But I assure you, I will be there for you like the Carbuncle will be./ now this was confusing. Chosen? Her? Was this a dream?  
  
/It is not a dream/ the bird assured her. /Touch my beak and see that I am real/ Ginny was skeptic. Feeling this the bird laughed.  
  
/Maybe if I introduced myself/ it said. /I am known as Phoenix by many and my services and trust are yours/ this was too much for her but Ginny acted nobly.  
  
"I am Virginia Weasley, I thank you for your trust but am still puzzled by all the implications," she curtsied.  
  
/It will be clear to you soon, my child/ Phoenix smiled in her mind. Slowly, Ginny touched her beak and suddenly a swirl of red engulfed Phoenix then moved the Ginny. She closed her eyes waiting for it to stop, waiting for something to happen. When she opened her eyes, Phoenix was gone.  
  
"Phoenix?" she called, looking for the bird.  
  
/I am forever with you, my child/ Phoenix said to the relief of Ginny. /I shall never leave you./  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said, taking Carbuncle in her arms, she went to bed.  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny was quiet the whole time during breakfast. He wondered what was wrong with her. Actually, he wondered what was wrong with HIM. Did he see her as a friend or just Ron's sister? No, he already decided that she was more than a friend. But how could he tell her and not make a fool of himself. Not to mention suffer the wrath of six elder brothers.  
  
"Ginny?" he decided to know what was bothering her.  
  
"Hm?" Ginny looked his way but gasped as he noticed a flash of yellow in her eyes. Was it a trick of the light?  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked, his concern can be noticed even by a blind man.  
  
"I'm fine," she said appreciating his concern. "I just slept late," she smiled. Before Harry could ask more, Ginny got up and took her things with her. "I'll be late for first period," she said as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You should be going too," smiling, she left the hall.  
  
"Now what was that all about?" Harry asked himself as he stood and headed for his class.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Ron asked Harry when they walked towards their first class. Defense against the dark arts. Somehow that class is cursed and had only one teacher each year. It was kind of sad but it became sort of a tradition.  
  
"Ron," Harry sighed. "Professor Dumbledore didn't even tell us his name."  
  
"So... what are you putting in?" Ron asked expectantly. Every year from his fifth year there was a pool going on to see how long the new professor will last. Seamus started it and it became tradition. Harry would usually bet a galleon but he always looks the teacher over before finalizing his bet.  
  
"Honestly, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked beside them. "Do you boys still keep that stupid pool of yours?" she asked.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione. It's fun," Ron said looking at her with a smile.  
  
"Grow up," she said. Suddenly Seamus walked besides her, holding a piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"So Hermione, are you sure about your bet? Till he retires? Isn't that a little optimistic," Seamus said. Hermione blushed as Ron looked at her mischievously.  
  
"Just put it in," she said and walked away.  
  
"How can she collect if by any chance in hell that she won?' Ron asked as he followed her.  
  
Harry thought for a while. Was it really stupid to do this, it's just for fun in any case. He never met a teacher he liked except Professor Lupin and probably Mad Eye Moody, even though it was not really him.  
  
But he felt that he would love this one.  
  
He entered the room and sat beside his two friends.  
  
"Good morning," the new teacher came in. everyone was speechless and the girls looked at him in awe. He was handsome and genuinely charming not like the fraud Gildroy Lockheart. He was wearing a uniform that made him look like he was military or something. His uniform was well kept and his coat just reached the hem of his pants. He looks stunning in it and young. It would be like military except they doubted that they let people grow their hairs up to their waist and braids it  
  
Harry smiled as he looked the teacher over. He had decided. He was going to put in the pool: Till hell freezes over.  
  
"Good morning, my lords and my ladies," he said in a charming tone that Harry remembered. "My name is Leon Hart, and I'm your new defense against the dark arts teacher.  
  
His amethyst eyes showed that he would enjoy teaching his class. And Harry knew he would enjoy having him as a teacher.  
  
End of 7  
  
A/n: The closest description I could give you about Leon's uniform is it is a black version of Squall's seed cadet uniform from Balamb garden. And no, I do not own final fantasy. Also before you should ask, the phrase Ginny said in Latin was " Arise, children of fate," or something close. Thanks. 


	8. Eyes in the darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Ginny saw him. He was chatting with a few of her classmates after classes had ended. She couldn't believe he was a teacher. And so young. He didn't seem like a teacher nor a wizard for that matter. He seemed. . . normal.  
  
/He's really something isn't he?/ a voice in Ginny's head said. /But I know you like black-haired emerald eyed boys./ Ginny blushed. She was connected to Phoenix whether she liked it or not. /With scars on their foreheads no less./ Even though Phoenix was elegant, she sometimes act like a teenage girl.  
  
Ginny just blushed. A few moments later she saw a shadow loomed over her.  
  
"It is a nice day my lady," he said smiling. "I see that you are happy. So? did he confess his undying love for you yet?" he asked bluntly. He was like that when she met him in the Lion's Heart. Always to the point.  
  
"What?" she blushed at his question. She had forgotten how blunt he could be. "Could we talk about this another time, Professor Hart?" she nervously glanced at the other students trying to see if anyone was eavesdropping.  
  
"And I thought he made an impression after his song," Professor Hart sighed. "Really lady Ginny, you have to be more open about your feelings."  
  
"Not unless I know about his," Ginny sighed. She decided to change the subject. "But the way, thanks for Carbuncle," she smiled.  
  
"Carbuncle came to you," he said matching her smile. "I only took care of her. She has her own mind, you know?"  
  
"She's nice," she agreed. "Somehow she keeps the place calm."  
  
"She liked to resolve things before resorting to..." he didn't continue. "In any case, it was nice seeing you again, lady Ginny," he smiled and left. Ginny blinked after him. Why was he so formal? Sighing, she left for the Griffindor common room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"It's kind of funny," Ron said as they walked the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Leon Hart?" Ron said disbelieving. "As in Lion's Heart?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But he didn't look like someone who knows anything against the dark arts."  
  
"First rule is never show your opponents your strengths immediately if not at all," Professor Hart said as he tapped the boys' shoulders making them jump. "It tends to make them commit mistakes. Usually, fatally."  
  
"You scared us, Professor," Ron said as he held his heart.  
  
"Imagine what it would be if I was an assassin sent out to kill you?" his smiled gave Harry and Ron the shivers. "Never the less it is also unhealthy to be paranoid." His usual tone returned. "So, have you had any more attempts to win the hearts of two young ladies?" he asked almost in his usual self/  
  
"Not yet," Harry sighed. "But I'll try when we visit Hogsmead." Ron merely looked at Harry and blushed. He didn't know why his friend did that. But he dismissed it and looked at the teacher.  
  
"Well then," he smiled at both of them. Although, Harry thought it was more mischievous with Ron. "I'll be seeing you." he said and left the two of them.  
  
"I still think that he's scary," Ron said. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione still couldn't believe it. The same person that saved her from Draco Malfoy was her teacher. He had the same kind look he had whenever he faced her but every time a Slytherin looks at him as if judging him by appearance, his face was the same cold look he gave Malfoy before.  
  
Nevertheless, it seemed like the fear of the innocent will never come from him. Saying that she really wanted to maintain her innocence. She didn't like the professor being angry with her. At least he knew what he was teaching. But he seemed like a freshly graduate student. How could he be so knowledgeable?  
  
And it seemed that every other teacher was wary of him. Except professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
Even the scary potions master is afraid of him. Hell, every Slytherin, including the Bloody Baron's afraid of him.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked herself. What could cause fear in their hearts. She never heard such occurrence with the other houses.  
  
"There you go again," an annoying but much welcomed voice called her. She sighed as she turned for face HIM. "You're thinking too much."  
  
"At least I exercise my brain, Ron," she retorted.  
  
"Hey! I also think," Ron said glaring at the witch.  
  
"Really? About what?" she challenged.  
  
"You," it came as a whisper. Hermione looked at him as if Ron had done something impossible; out do her in class.  
  
"What?" she heard it but quite couldn't believe it. Ron slightly blushed realizing that he said out loud his thoughts. He turned away from her and muttered a disclaimer. She would have laughed at Ron's reaction if she were not so shocked by his earlier comment.  
  
"It's getting late," Ron said as he looked at her. "We'll be late for dinner."  
  
Smiling at herself, Hermione followed him. The darkness hides her blush.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry called the young Weasley as he saw her by the portrait portal. The young witch smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Hi Harry," she smiled. "Where's my brother?" she looked around and found that the trio were missing two.  
  
"He went to find Hermione," he sighed. That was about an hour ago. How long could it take to find her?  
  
"Anyway," Ginny smiled, glad that she could spend some time alone with him. but, "Alone" is a little bit harsh.  
  
/Go on! Take him into your arms and kiss him!/ an exited voice told her. Ginny blushed furiously. Harry frowned as he notice her fidget.  
  
"Ginny?" he was worried. She became quiet all of a sudden that he thought of the worse. Suddenly, he looked at her closer, his forehead almost touching hers. Up close he could see her eyes staring into nothingness.  
  
Harry slightly blushed as he noticed that Ginny was radiant as ever. His heart sped as he thought of this. And an evil thought came into his mind. His lips were so close to hers that he could feel she soft breath as she slowly breathed. If Ginny would look up they just might... No! He can't do such a thing! He can't violate his friend with evil thoughts. He just can't take advantage of her. Can he?  
  
It was an inward battle that Harry was sure he would lose. But will he really lose? If he kissed her and she returned his feelings it would be okay. But what if she didn't? Harry could see himself from above his grave as angels led his soul to his final destination.  
  
Deeply, Harry thought if it was all worth it for a kiss from her. Then suddenly, he felt that they were not alone. Slowly, silently cringing, he turned to see if he was correct. Standing straight, Harry looked around the dark hall but found nothing. But deep in his soul he knew they were being watched.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked what was wrong. She finally had gotten out of her trance. She looked at him worriedly and then to the dark hall where his eyes held.  
  
"Let's get in, it's getting late," he smiled at her. Nodding in agreement, Ginny told the fat lady the password.  
  
* * *** ****  
  
Amethyst eyes watched as the two Griffindors entered their tower. He was a bit disappointed by the scene but he smiled. It was still progress.  
  
The thing that nagged in his mind is that the boy felt his presence. It never happened before. But he was more vexed to the fact that he didn't make his move rather than him being found out.  
  
"Boys these days are so shy," he said out loud. He hid in the shadows for he was comfortable there.  
  
"It was the same when YOU where here," his eyes shifted to see Nearly- headless Nick floating towards him.  
  
"I wasn't shy," he said as he smirked. "I was scared to death."  
  
"Same philosophy," the ghost said as he went through a wall. Again he was alone. Alone with his thoughts.  
  
"I hate being summoned," he sighed and was lost in darkness.  
  
End of 8  
  
A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. Actually those were the reason I kept updating at least once a day. 


	9. Dark arts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everything in it.  
  
  
  
The school was the only place where the students felt safe. Protected by powerful spells and great teachers, (although some might disagree about a certain potions master being great) no one had ever dared to attack the school.  
  
The halls were bursting with happy faces and cheers enough to reach every dementor in the area. But the students did not worry. They are safe within the walls of the school.  
  
But lurking within the shadows of the forbidden forest were creatures that will try to prove them wrong.  
  
** ** ** **  
  
"A class together with the sixth years? Are you pulling my leg Ron?" Harry asked as he placed another toast in his mouth.  
  
"No," Ron said sincerely. "I think it's great! Don't you think so Harry?" Harry almost choked on his food as his friend's tone suggested something sinister. Of course it was great. He was going to have a class with Ginny, meaning more time with her together. But he will NOT openly admit it to her brother.  
  
"But why does he have to join the two?" Hermione asked them. Harry looked to Ron for an answer but he received a shrug instead.  
  
"Maybe we could ask him?" Ginny suggested as she playfully fed Carbuncle, who was enjoying her teasing.  
  
"Straight to the point," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Just like Professor Hart," Ron agreed.  
  
"Nevermind," Harry said as he stood up. Gathering his things he started for the door. He paused and took Ginny's bag from her side. Ginny barely noticed the gesture and picked up Carbuncle, who was gnawing at a carrot. She followed Harry out leaving Ron and Hermione gaping after them.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, not believing the scene.  
  
"Let it go Ron," Hermione said softly as she sighed. "I wish SOMEONE would carry my bags." Ron cringed.  
  
"Mione," he said as he stood. "With the amount of stuff in YOUR bag, that someone will get hernia." Hermione glared at the redhead. Nevertheless, he took her bag with a grunt and headed out. "Better ask Madam Pomfrey if she knows a cure," he whispered to himself.  
  
** ** ** **  
  
"Good morning my lords and my ladies!" Professor Hart's greeting was filled with joy and happiness. It was almost contagious as the other students smiled and greeted him in the same way. They were outside the school, sitting in the courtyard with expecting faces. He was wearing the same clothes he had in the compartment in the train to Hogwarts. His brim was slightly pulled down to his eyes. He didn't wear the jacket though.  
  
"You may be wondering why I had the sixth years join with the seventh years. One reason comes to mind is the more the merrier. But those who insists in the logic of it," he smiled at Hermoine who blushed. Ron was sitting beside her looked at her in disbelief. She had the same eyes when Gildroy Lockheart came to teach. But Ron knew he knows something that git pretended to know.  
  
"Anyway, the real reason is that I find that defense against the dark arts are usually done in groups. Especially when faced with a great opponent," Harry noticed that Professor Hart gave him a sad smile. He knew he was right, but when the time comes to face his greatest enemy can he risk the lives of his friends?  
  
"Can anyone tell me the best defense against any dangerous situation?" Looking at his class, he smiled. Ron was surprised. Hermoine was not raising her hand. She was baffled by the question. Tentatively, she raised her hand. "Lady Granger?"  
  
"Um. . . Not to get into a dangerous situation?" she was unsure of herself. Smiling, Professor Hart clapped his hands.  
  
"Ten points to Griffindor. You are correct. Basically a situation can be dangerous if you are unprepared. How many are there? What kind of wizards are they? Do they have creatures in their powers? A few questions that if answered can lessen the danger. It is still there, but you can easily control the situation." Professor Hart said. "And that why I'm here. To protect. I mean to prepare you."  
  
Ginny didn't miss his slip. He said protect. Was there something wrong? This was done before, sending an auror to teach and prepare. At the same time protect. Unfortunately, he was an impostor.  
  
"Who is he supposed to protect?" she asked quietly to Harry, who was close to her.  
  
"Ginny school!" Carbuncle said. She forgot that she was in her arms and the whole class looked at her. She sulked in embarrassment but Professor Hart simply smiled. The lecture continued and for the first time, Ron was listening.  
  
After class, the quartet stayed behind to talk to the professor. He was fixing his things when the approached.  
  
"Professor?" Harry called as Professor Hart looked at him.  
  
"Yes lord Potter," he waited for him to continue. What the man called him made cringe. The title lord wasn't for him.  
  
"Please professor, could you stop calling me lord?" he pleaded. Professor Hart shrugged.  
  
"So, master Potter, what can I do for you?" he smiled. "Didn't loose your lunch yet, have you?" Harry blushed. He saw Ginny frowning in confusion from the corner of his eye.  
  
"That was not why we were here," Hermione said sensing Harry's discomfort. "But..."  
  
"Danger lurks in every corner, lady Granger. It is best to be prepared," he smiled.  
  
"For what? The end of the world?" Ron joked. But when Harry saw Professor Hart's expression, he knew.  
  
"HE'S coming here, isn't he?" Harry asked sullenly. Professor Hart smirked and picked up his bag.  
  
"Hope flares when one's courage is tested," he smiled. Harry was about to ask more when they heard a terrible scream. Dropping his bag Professor Hart ran towards its source. Harry and the rest followed him, their wands drawn anticipating danger.  
  
As they approached, they felt despair and sorrow like happiness was being sucked from them. Harry immediate knew what they were against: Dementors.  
  
Sure enough, three dementors were trying to kiss a group of students. Professor Hart took out his whip and flicked it on the nearest dementor. The dementors looked at him as if irritated but they hesitated. Why would they? He didn't have a wand and he was alone. The others were still stiff with fear that they were no help.  
  
"Hey hot lips!" Professor Hart sneered at the creatures. "Aren't you too old for them?" The dementors screamed in anger as the lunged towards the professor. Harry heard the crack of the whip and suddenly saw that one of the dementors was already on the ground with the whip tied around its throat.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was fighting the dementors with only his bare hands. The students, who were already gone to a safe distance, joined the others as they cheered the professor on.  
  
Carbuncle struggled from Ginny's arms, trying to get free. But with a warning look from the professor made her stop. Ignoring this, Ginny wished she could do something.  
  
/Maybe you can,/ Phoenix said. Ginny waited for an answer but before she could, one of the dementors had gotten free and was charging towards them.  
  
"Oh, no!" Harry saw the dementor coming and was heading straight towards Ginny. He immediately shielded her and readied his wand for a patronus. But doing this all of a sudden was hard but he must try.  
  
/HELP US!/ Ginny screamed in her mind. Harry was about to cast the spell but suddenly the dementor was knocked aside by a blue and white blur. Harry followed it with his eyes and saw the dementor struggling with... was that a... Harry couldn't believe it. It was a large wolf. Its fur was blue and white and its fangs were trying to rip the dementor apart.  
  
Harry turned and held Ginny in his arms, putting himself in the path of danger. He held her head against his shoulder, shielding her eyes from the vicious sight. Ginny was relieved that she once again felt safe. The only place she felt safe now was with his arms around her. She sighed and melted into them, wishing it would never end.  
  
But all good things must come to an end.  
  
"Fenrir!" Professor Hart called out and the wolf hesitantly backed away from the dementor. Looking at the wolf, Professor Hart sighed and held up his arm. "You did good," he said and the wolf came to him and the professor scratched it behind its ears. The wolf looked at Ginny as if judging her. It smiled when it saw her in the arm of a boy who it knew would protect her in every way. Hermione looked behind them and found that the two other dementors were on the ground, unconscious or dead she couldn't know. How did he do it?  
  
Before she could think of an answer, Fenrir walked towards the two, silently but the murmurs and gasps of the students made Harry look around. He turned and shielded Ginny from a possible attack. But it never came. Instead, the wolf bowed down and looked expectantly at the witch.  
  
Ginny, with carbuncle in her arms, looked confusingly at the wolf then to the professor who was gesturing her to remove the wolf's collar.  
  
Swallowing, Ginny touched the wolf's neck and felt a leather ring around it. With Harry beside her, she could face fear in the eye. She removed the collar and a bright flash enveloped the whole courtyard. When the light faded, the wolf was gone.  
  
"Where is it?" Ron asked looking around. But Harry knew that Ginny knew where it was. Ginny smiled as she looked up to the sky, feeling a bit safer than before.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"This is serious, Albus," Professor McGonagall paced the headmaster's office while Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at her. Carbuncle was looking at Fawkes with great interest not noticing the confused look given to her by the transfigurations teacher.  
  
"I know Minerva," the old wizard looked at her in his calm old way. "Fortunately we had our defense against the dark arts teacher to save those students."  
  
"How can you say that so calmly?" Snape said curtly as he entered Dumbledore's office. "I knew he was trouble the minute he stepped foot in this school."  
  
"That is enough, Severus," the headmaster calmly told him, he stood up and walked towards Carbuncle. Her ears twitched and she suddenly looked at him warily. Dumbledore smiled and walked away from the little green creature. "Leon's has my complete trust and it would be wise not to provoke him."  
  
"Provoke!" Snape almost spat if it weren't for the fact that he was in front of his superior. "Who wants to provoke someone who single handedly subdued three dementors without the use of a wand?"  
  
"Two," Ginny corrected, her voice was defiant. "The other one was..."  
  
Snape glared at her but she didn't flinch. Dumbledore finished for her.  
  
"The other one was subdued by a friend," he smiled, his eyes twinkling when he saw his students.  
  
"Whatever," Snape said crossly. "He IS dangerous," he told the headmaster.  
  
"How can a CHILD, be dangerous, Severus?" he smiled. Huffing, the potions master turned and left the office. "And now Ms. Weasley," he smiled at her. "I suppose you wanted your question answered."  
  
/Tell him no/ Phoenix said in her mind. Ginny smirked to hear her voice. In reality she wanted to know and the large bird was preventing her to do so. /He is not the person qualified to answer./ But who is? Phoenix didn't answer but she trusted her, this time.  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore," she said to the surprise of her friends. "Maybe later when I have cleared a few things." Smiling, Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall and nodded.  
  
"I shall wait," he said and sat behind his desk. Being dismissed the four friends headed for their tower, but Ginny couldn't notice that Hermione and Ron were looking at her confusingly.  
  
"Why didn't you ask him?" Hermione asked naturally curious.  
  
"He won't answer everything," Harry said almost in certainty. Ron and Hermione looked to and from the two, confused that they would say such things.  
  
"You guys are starting to freak me out," Ron said as he entered the portrait door. Hermione gave them one last look and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to have a migraine from the two of you," she entered the door, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the corridor.  
  
"We'll figure this out," Harry promised to her. His smile made her confident and safe. She knew she could do anything if he was with her. Smiling, Ginny gave him a peck on his cheek and rested her forehead on his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she softly said and entered the common room.  
  
Harry's pulse was stopped with her kiss. He would faint again if he didn't get it started. His mind raced as the blood seemed to settle in his cheeks. It would be moments before he would collapse if he couldn't get moving.  
  
"Ginny Harry!" Carbuncle suddenly exclaimed. Harry blinked and saw the little creature looking at him from the ground. Harry sighed in thanks and entered the common room.  
  
"I need to do something before I get a nervous breakdown," he said, and silently, Carbuncle agree.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
It was the dead of the night but Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what had happened earlier. Had the dark lord finally come for him? Or was it just a coincidence. Ever since Voldermort was revived using his blood, he never felt his presence since he was hiding it from him.  
  
The other thing he was worried about was Ginny. She will be drawn into this fight whether they liked it or not. At least if she was by his side he would protect her better. But what about the others? Could he afford to be selfish at a time like this?  
  
The more important thing was... what was that wolf? It had seemed to come from nowhere and had disappeared when Ginny removed its collar. Frustrated, Harry got up from his bed and went down to the common room.  
  
It was late so he didn't expect anyone to be there. But he felt someone WAS there. The fire crackled as a lone figure sat before it. Harry saw his leaning towards the fire, clutching the necklace that he had while it hung from his neck. It was like it held great value to him and the figure felt secure by holding it. Harry tried to get closer to see who it was.  
  
"Good morning master Potter," he said making Harry jump from his place. The young wizard's heart beat faster as he was surprised by his voice. It was familiar but the tone was out of place. There was sadness and sorrow in it that Harry felt it sear his own heart.  
  
"Good morning," Harry greeted softly and walked toward him. He sat by the chair adjacent to the figure and he sat still gazing into the flames. He was silent for almost half an hour before he spoke again.  
  
"Do you have any regrets, Harry Potter?" his voice was filled with sorrow and a touch of ice. It took a while before Harry thought of an answer, but he spoke before the young wizard did.  
  
"Try not to have any," he stood and looked at him. "It shall cause pain in the future." Finally he smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"Professor Hart," Harry started but the man smirked.  
  
"Harry," he smiled. "I may not look like it but I have more experiences in life than you." he walked towards the portrait portal and paused. "It's better to do things and regret it than not do it and regret that. Harry Potter, you'll never know if you won't make an effort." At that point in time, Professor Hart seemed old to Harry. Before he stepped out of the door, he turned and gave him his usual smile.  
  
"And GIVE her the gift, master Potter," he smiled and walked out. The door closed and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
End of 9 


	10. Keys of the Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Found it!" Hermione announced triumphantly as she placed a large tome on the table. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in the library, trying to study. It had been two weeks since the incident with the dementors and everyone shrugged the incident off as an attack by wild dementors. However, the four of them had a suspicion that they were anything but "wild".  
  
"Found what?" Ron asked as he cringed at the sight of the book. It seemed that it was made to be read by giants for the whole book covered the entire width of the table.  
  
"I was looking for anything to satisfy my curiosity and found this," she pointed at an entry that showed a picture of a white and blue wolf.  
  
"Fenrir?" Ginny asked, confused and curious. "What about him?" Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration.  
  
"It says, that Fenrir will be Odin's fall for he will devour the god and heaven will fall. When the time of the Ragnarok, or in our terms the end of the world, Fenrir will be released by a terrible earthquake that will devastate the land and end has begun." There were looks of intrigue, curiosity and bafflement at this revelation.  
  
/She has the wrong book,/ Phoenix said in Ginny's mind. Sighing at her vagueness, she looked at Hermione to relay the message.  
  
"Wrong book 'Mione," Ginny said receiving a hard glare from the witch.  
  
"Well if SOMEONE had asked Professor Dumbledore I wouldn't be this irritated," her voice rose.  
  
"Calm down, 'Mione," Ron said as he tugged at her sleeve. Looking at Ginny with a questioning glance, he smirked.  
  
/Please tell me what book before everything gets out of hand,/ Ginny pleaded with Phoenix. She felt a sigh and a smile.  
  
/It is the tome entitled Summoner's pride,/ Phoenix said. /But the only copy of it belongs to Leon./  
  
"Professor Hart has the copy?" Ginny said out loud. The three seventh years looked at her in disbelief and confusion.  
  
"He does?" Harry asked. Bewildered by her actions. "What copy?"  
  
"The tome that holds the answers that we seek," Ginny said much to Hermione's surprise and irritation.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us before?" she asked. But Ginny was silent, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry Gin," Hermione sighed and slumped on the chair. She leant on Ron clearly exhausted from her search. "I've not been myself since the dementors."  
  
"So," Ron said in a jovial voice. "Do we take the invisibility cloak out of mothballs?" Harry thought for a moment. He didn't want to lose Professor Hart's trust but judging by the expectant looks from his friends, he prayed that they wouldn't be caught.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Why not just ask him?" Harry asked in a whisper as the four of them walked towards Professor Hart's office under the protection of his invisibility cloak.  
  
"What kind of person would do that?" Ron asked. "That book may have secrets he wouldn't want to share with others."  
  
"I trusted him, Ron" Ginny sighed, not believing she would do this. "And I think he's not the kind of person you want to lost one's trust with."  
  
"Alright then," Hermione sighed. She too was having a conscience attack. "We'll just be invisible until we come to his office. He may be lenient but I don't think Filch will be if he catches us."  
  
No one spoke until they reached Professor Hart's office. Harry knocked at the door but no one answered.  
  
"Maybe he's not there," Ron said unsurely. Harry tried the knob and it opened. Looking at his friends for their permission, he entered the room quietly. The others followed but suddenly stopped when Harry did."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked but as she looked over his shoulder, she knew.  
  
Professor Hart was by a circular table, pouring tea into five cups. There was cake in the middle of the table already sliced. It seemed that he was expecting company.  
  
"Please close the door," he smiled. "There's been a draft lately and I don't want you get sick." Reluctantly, Ron did what they were told. Hermione took a chance to step out from Harry's cloak and made her presence known.  
  
"You knew the whole time?" she asked slightly amused.  
  
"Yes, my lady. And you can lose the cloak master Potter," Professor Hart said smiling at him. "It is useless in this room," he explained and Hermione gasped in astonishment.  
  
"Harry! I can see you!" she exclaimed. Ginny moved out to see if it was true. Sure enough, the fabric could be seen. Harry and Ron removed the cloak to see for themselves.  
  
"How can this be?" Ginny asked as he looked incredulously at the professor.  
  
"Silence," he said.  
  
"Silence?" Ron asked.  
  
"Silence is a spell used to null magic in a certain area or even living thing," Hermione looked at him with interest. "But it is really hard to do."  
  
"Not as hard as you think," Professor Hart said as he gestured them to sit. "But I sense that this is not the reason for you visit."  
  
"It is not," Harry finally said recovering from his surprise. "We... well,"  
  
"We need to borrow the tome of the Summoner's pride," Ginny said straightforwardly. To Harry she seemed determined. To her brother, she seemed mental. How could she say that like it was nothing? But the professor smiled at her.  
  
"Straight to the point, I like that," he sat down as soon as the others did. "Unfortunately I do not have it."  
  
"You don't?" Hermione asked and looked at Ginny confusingly.  
  
"But Phoenix said..." oops she said too much. She didn't want to tell them about her for fear that they would think of her strangely.  
  
"Phoenix hasn't seen me in years," he calmly said. "For safety reasons I had hidden it. Also it has three keys to open the lock and it is also hidden."  
  
"Where?" Ron asked as he took a bit off the cake Professor Hart had given him.  
  
"It is not that simple to search for it," he said as he poured Ginny another cup of tea. "There is this thing called 'Rite of the Guardian' that bonds me never to tell the locations of the keys."  
  
"Rite of the Guardian?" Harry was doubtful he had heard correctly.  
  
"When you have collected the keys then I will tell more," he said.  
  
"What are the keys?" Hermione asked. She was irked that he was not clear on his explanations but she knew they had to find those keys if their questions would be answered.  
  
But his next answer made her furious.  
  
"At your next Hogsmead weekend, go to The Three Broomsticks and ask the lady serving you about a 'Summoner's Guardian'. She'll start you off with the first clue. Now go to bed," he smiled and stood.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said but she doubted that it would help them.  
  
"And one more thing," Professor Hart had a serene smile when he looked at his students. "Thanks."  
  
"For what, Professor?" Harry asked as he wore his cloak.  
  
"For asking me instead of finding the tome itself," his smiled turned sullen as he continued. "If you came here unannounced, you shall perish for most of my equipment are guarded."  
  
"But I thought magic can't exist in silence," Hermione said in surprise.  
  
"My lady, my room is booby trapped against intruders," his smile returned. "And Carbuncle told me that you would be coming this way. In any case, my traps are not magical and could cause severe harm."  
  
The four teenagers swallowed as they heard him. Saying their goodbyes, they left his office and went directly back at the Griffindor tower.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Well?" Harry asked as the four of them found themselves a table in the three broomsticks.  
  
"It was worth a shot," Hermione said as she looked at the waitress. "Are you sure that Phoenix can't tell us more?" she asked Ginny who just shrugged.  
  
"She was also bound to this rite," she explained. She had told them about her meeting with the giant bird and that made Hermione more interested. They all agreed to follow Professor Hart's clue hoping to find something about it.  
  
"Let's just order and ask her already," Ron said as she called the waitress.  
  
"What will it be today?" she asked jovially as she took their order.  
  
"Four butterbeers," Ron said and the woman took off. She returned a while later with their order.  
  
"Will there be anything else?" she asked.  
  
"We were told that there was an interesting story," Ginny said as she took a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"And what story would that be?" the woman asked, her smile not fading.  
  
"About the Summoner's Guardian?" she said. The woman looked intrigued and smiled at them.  
  
"It is an interesting story indeed," she smiled and looked at them with interest. "I haven't told it in years and you are the first to ask of it."  
  
"What about it then?" Hermione smiled. A new fact or even a story interested her. The woman took a chair from a nearby table and sat beside them.  
  
"It was a lovely story," she began. "It began years ago, even before the time of Merlin there wages a war between men. But somehow, men had enticed a ruthless demon to join them and even the best warrior could not stop this demon. Then came a lovely maiden from the heavens and defeated the demon.  
  
"It was a hard battle and the maiden won but not without a cost. The maiden was struck down by one of the demon's henchmen and soon died. But not before enraging the maiden's Guardian. A knight of the highest order sworn to protect her with all his strength and abilities. But he failed.  
  
"He blamed himself for not being there to save her and it shattered him like a delicate piece of glass. It was a sad day for everyone."  
  
"What was so special about the Maiden?" Harry asked intrigued.  
  
"Do you know about a summoner?" the woman asked "No? She could summon creatures to aid her in her battle. It was believed that each creature could control a certain type of element. To this day it was never proven. It was just a myth."  
  
"Anything else?" Ginny asked. So far the information didn't help in finding the keys.  
  
"Oh! And she had three artifacts that she treasured the most," the woman said as she stood. "They were, the Guardian's Blade, the Light of Alexandria and the Maiden's Prayer. I think there's a portrait of her in Hogwarts. Just ask around." The waitress left, leaving the young mages in thought.  
  
"So?" Hermione asked for their next move.  
  
"Let's just enjoy the weekend and think about it when we get back to school," Ron stretched and took Hermione's hand. "Come on, let's look around." Before she could refuse, she was already by the door. Harry looked at them confused and bewildered. They had been acting strange of late. But when he looked at Ginny, he blushed.  
  
He was alone with her. He should give it now before it is too late.  
  
/Regrets/ he remembered the words of Professor Hart in the Griffindor common room a few nights before. He mustered all the courage he could and stood.  
  
"Do you want to take a stroll?" he asked. Ginny looked dumbfounded at his request but smiled at him anyway.  
  
"Sure, Harry," she couldn't believe it. A stroll alone with Harry Potter! Still she shouldn't have her hopes up. It's just a walk between two friends.  
  
/It's now or never/ he thought to himself as he clutched his prolonged gift to her. First he had to get her alone without any crowds to disturb them.  
  
They came upon a field, which overlooked the school. It was a magnificent sight like a painting etched in time. He took out a box from his pocket and smiled at it.  
  
"Here," he said gently as he slowly gave it to Ginny. Surprised and confused, Ginny took it.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't have," she smiled. /Oh yes he should!/ she frowned as Phoenix said in her mind. Ignoring her, she opened it and to her surprise, lay the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. It was an angel with a silver body and crystal wings. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"May I?" Harry asked. Ginny gave him the necklace for him to place on her neck. Smiling nervously, he clasped the chain perfectly and admired her with it. Ginny's smile was serene as she looked at the pendant. She looked so beautiful right then and there that he couldn't remember how beautiful she had been.  
  
Harry found himself drawing near to her, as if an invisible force was pushing him towards her. Ginny saw him move and found him getting closer. Closer still, Harry could feel her hot breathing to his skin. Closer, Ginny could smell the fragrance of his mild cologne. Closer and closer, Harry tilted his head and Ginny closed her eyes.  
  
His lips were near hers as they slowly inched closer. Till there was no need to bet closer.  
  
Harry's lips gently touched Ginny's. First it was a little peck, then all their bottled feelings surfaced immediately. Harry's hand was on her waist while the other held her head softly, their kiss had increased their passion. Ginny had her arms wrapped around his neck as if pulling him closer to her.  
  
Passion fueled their kiss and desire burned all logic into cinders. All that mattered to them was that time and everything around them went unnoticed. Their lips parted but they still held each other in their arms, not one of them letting go. Not one of them wanted to release each other.  
  
In their hearts they wanted to stay that way.  
  
Until time permitted it.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
On the roof of the highest tower in Hogwarts, a Guardian smiled in relief. His unaided Amethyst eyes spied a newly formed vow from the town of Hogsmead. His braid fluttered as the kind wind touched his body.  
  
He sighed as two mages went back into town, hands held and hearts united.  
  
"It's about bloody time," the Guardian said as he gave a final sigh and carefully trekked down. From all the excitement, he had forgotten that he hated heights.  
  
End of 10 


	11. Guardian's Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everything in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why isn't she moving?" Ron asked Hermione as they stared at the beautiful portrait of the Summoner inside the third floor west wing of the school. It was unusual, for a wizard, that the portrait did not move. She floated in the air, her arms extended as if receiving grace and her hands held an object. Objects that they need.  
  
"She's pretty," Harry whispered. Ginny would be rather annoyed to hear that from him, especially with that kiss they shared yesterday at Hogsmead. But she agreed with him. She was inhumanly beautiful. Her skin was white as snow and her hair black as midnight. She had three braids flowing from the back of her head that seemed to fly with the wind. Indeed she was beautiful, but she was somehow...  
  
"Sad," Hermione said as she scanned every inch of the portrait for a clue. "She's crying."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked but he wasn't answered. Ginny felt great pain in her heart as she looked at her serene face. It seemed that she shared her pain and sorrow. Harry clutched his heart as a wave of sadness enveloped him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked concerned for his friend. "Is it you-know- who?"  
  
"No," laughed but he could still feel her sadness. "It's just I can feel her sorrow."  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said as she looked at Harry and Ginny. They acted as if they knew each other's feelings. They started acting weird ever since they left Hogsmead. Did something happen to them when she and Ron... They had more important things to do that figure out what happened.  
  
"As far as I can tell, the Guardian's Blade is in a cave somewhere and the Light of Alexandria is beneath a lake," all looked at her confusingly.  
  
"How's that?" Ron asked doubting that she could really tell them where the keys are just by one look of the portrait.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. It's so simple," she said. Ron on the other hand didn't see its simplicity. She sneered at Ron's ignorance. Was it too hard for someone as simple as him?  
  
"How did you know, or does it trouble you to answer such a simple question?" Ron asked defiantly. Hermione growled at him but explained for the benefit of all.  
  
"Notice the hands," she said. "It held one key. Behind each hand was a background of a scenery. If we could find those places, we find the keys." She smiled triumphantly.  
  
Sure enough, the background behind the Guardian's Blade was a cave and behind the Light of Alexandria was a lake. But Harry groaned when he noticed that the cave was rather familiar. Too familiar.  
  
"Let's split up," Harry said with a sight. "We'll be faster that way."  
  
"Why do we need to?" Ron asked, confused at his friend's reluctance. "There's safety in numbers." Harry smiled at his friend's suggestion but continued anyway.  
  
"It is safe to say that Ginny and I will take the cave," he smiled at Ron and Hermione. "You'll take the lake. I would assume that the school's lake would be the best place to start."  
  
"But why can't we go together," Ron eyed Harry suspiciously. "What are you going to do with my sister in those caves?" Harry and Ginny blushed at the implication but Harry smiled for he had a counter for it.  
  
"Do you RECOGNIZE the cave, Ron?" he asked. Still suspicious, Ron looked at the painting. But after a few moments, he turned white and cleared his throat.  
  
"Fine, We'll take the lake. But where's the Maiden's Prayer?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"That's the hard part," she said. "It seems that the Maiden's Prayer is with the summoner."  
  
"But she's dead!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We'll worry about it when we find the two keys," Harry said. "Let's go. And be careful."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Harry. Why did my brother quickly changed his mind when he recognized the cave?" Ginny asked as they walked deep into the forbidden forest. Harry had his wand out, lighting the path as he held Ginny's hand. He needed assurance that she was there for him and she with him. He hated going to THAT cave. The cave that they now stood in front of.  
  
"We had a disagreement with the tenants of this cave when we were here about five years ago," he sullenly said.  
  
"Disagreement?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"They wanted to eat us, we wanted to live," he shrugged. "I hope Aragog had forgotten us by now."  
  
"Aragog?"  
  
"Let's find the key and leave before they notice that we're here," Harry said and with a last sigh he entered the cave with Ginny. Upon entering, Ginny finally figured out why her brother changed his mind.  
  
Spiders of all sizes crawled on the floors and walls. She wasn't as squeamish as his brother when it comes to spiders, but the volume of spiders here would give anyone a fright. As they walked, they came to a fork, Harry decided to take the passage to the left but Ginny held his hand and motioned him to the right.  
  
Smirking, Harry decided to trust her. Within minutes they had reached the end of the tunnel. But he noticed that there weren't any spider webs anywhere.  
  
"Strange," he said. "It looks like the spiders haven't dwelt here yet."  
  
"Why is it strange," she asked, looking around.  
  
"They have been here YEARS ago," he said. "They fear something. And the only thing they fear is a basilisk."  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked as a sparkle got her attention. Shrugging, Harry made his way towards it with Ginny in tow. When they reached the sparkle, they found a dagger incased in crystal. The crystal was so clear that they could see the dagger in clear detail.  
  
The handle was an intricate statue of a praying angel, his wings became the hilt. But there was no blade. Harry groaned at this.  
  
"So, we have to find the blade," Ginny sighed as she touched the crystal.  
  
"We need to free this handle first," Harry touched the crystal, almost touching Ginny's hand. Ginny blushed as she held her hand over his. Harry smiled lovingly at the witch, if it weren't for the spiders lurking at the other side of the tunnel, it would have been romantic.  
  
Suddenly, the crystal glowed. They quickly withdrew their hands and stepped backward. The whole cave was enlightened and the two were standing in the middle of something great.  
  
Hieroglyphics were painted in every wall of the cave. Pictures of creatures defeating dark forces were the main images. They were encircling two persons, a maiden in white and a knight. They were defending them from all evil as the two people seemed to have harmony between them.  
  
Ginny recognized three of the creatures. A red firebird, a bluish-white wolf and a little light green fox-type creature. She didn't know what it all means but it may have something to do with her.  
  
"What are those?" Harry asked. Ginny only shook her head and looked at the dagger handle.  
  
"Arise, children of fate," she said and looked at Harry. "Now I REALLY need that book."  
  
"We need to find the blade first," he held his palm against the glowing crystal. To his surprise it didn't burn him. The handle suddenly moved towards his hand. Harry, still puzzled, concentrated hard. The handle inched towards his hand, even when Harry held his hand out and was no longer touching the crystal. The handle came out from the crystal and Harry drew it out. Ginny gasped as she saw the dagger. Now she knew why they couldn't find the blade. The blade, was made of crystal. The same crystal that encased it.  
  
The room dimmed at the crystal turned to dust. Looking at the blade then to Ginny, he sighed and ran towards her.  
  
"I think we overstayed our welcome," he said and, grabbing Ginny, they ran out of the tunnel.  
  
"The magic of the cave vanished with the removal of the Blade," Ginny said as she saw the drawings on the walls shatter. Harry didn't have time to agree or argue for he truly wanted to flee out of the cave before...  
  
"We meet again, friend of Hagrid," the blind spider said as he and some of his children blocked the path.  
  
"Uh oh," Harry muttered as they found out that they were surrounded. He really wished that it had forgotten them by now.  
  
"You will not escape us as easily as before," his pincers clattered, sending a shiver through Ginny's spine. "We shall feast. And your friend will be first."  
  
"You'll be dead before you could touch her," Harry said pointing the dagger at the giant Spider.  
  
"Idle threats does not amuse me," Aragog said as three spiders the size of horses encircled them. Lashing out, Harry nicked one of them and the others were wary. This puzzled the boy-who-lived. They were out of range but he still cut one of them. Looking at the Blade, the crystal suddenly grew twice its length, making the dagger a sword.  
  
"You will pay for that, friend of Hagrid," its voice was filled with anger that Harry grabbed Ginny and shielded her from the spiders.  
  
"Awaken, child of fate," Ginny murmured. Harry glanced at her, thinking that she was in shock but she was calmer than he was. Harry's pulse raced as he saw the spiders massing against them. Even if he used any spell in his arsenal he would still lose.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," he said, looking at her eyes. "I only wanted to keep you safe." Ginny smiled as she leaned on his back, for support and Protection.  
  
"I know, Harry Potter," she smiled and kissed him tenderly on his lips. As they parted, he looked at the spiders, not wanting to fall without one last stand. With all the courage and determination he could muster, he was ready to face his fate.  
  
The Blade shone, filling the cave with holy light. And it dimmed but it still glowed, looking threatening for the spiders.  
  
"I didn't have a chance to say..." he sighed but before he could continue, the spiders stopped in their advance. Even Aragog, the biggest of them, seemed afraid. Then Harry heard a sound deep within the cave. A sound that he recognized but was out of place in a cave.  
  
Hooves beat echoed through the cave and was getting louder reach moment. The spiders scattered, fearing the sound, fearing what made it. Looking at the direction of the sound, Harry saw an outline of a rider, speeding towards them.  
  
The rider, leaned down and, while his horse was in full gallop, grabbed them and lifted them up to his saddle. Harry didn't look back but he could imagine that the giant spider was irked at the moment.  
  
Harry held Ginny close to him, fearing that she would fall. Ginny merely let him hold her, not really wanting to let go. Both of them didn't question the rider as he rode his stallion towards a path they knew. A path that led them home.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Harry was the first to dismount and helped Ginny down. Moving a few steps away, they turned and for the first time, saw their savior.  
  
He wore armor worthy of those knighted but wore no helmet. Surprisingly, his head had horns that pointed back and his black hair flowed with the wind. His skin was dark but Harry thought it was because of the lack of light. What surprised them wasn't the knight's appearance, although it seemed strange, but his steed.  
  
It wasn't the lance that hung from its side or the color of his was darker than death. But it had six legs. Four forelegs and two hind legs. Never had they seen such a creature before. Despite their appearance, the were magnificent.  
  
Ginny walked towards then and held out her hand for the horse to smell. The horse, touched her hand and nudged its head playfully towards her and she laughed. Finally, the knight spoke.  
  
"At your service, my liege," he saluted and bowed to her. He had a deep voice like the wrath of God but was pleasant as well. He looked at Harry approvingly and saluted to him as well. "Tell the summoned one the darkness is near." He said and looked at the school. Following his gaze, the two teens looked at the school but found nothing. Turning back, they found the knight gone. Not a trace, not even a hoof print. Sighing, Ginny took Harry's arm and led him back towards the school  
  
"Let's see the professor about it," she said when she noticed Harry's confusion.  
  
"Let's," he agreed and looked at their find. The blade was back to normal and didn't show any of its properties it had when they were in the cave. Sighing in relief, Harry pocketed the dagger and held his arm around Ginny's shoulder as they headed to Professor Hart's office.  
  
"I wonder if Ron and Hermione had a worse time than us?" Ginny asked as she leaned on Harry.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Somewhere in the deepest cave a Guardian trekked. Searching for something that belonged to him, he walked the dark cave almost as if he knew it like the back of his hand. At the end of the passage he knew he had to face it. He had to face a dragon.  
  
Not just any dragon. But a dragon so powerful that the mere sight of it generates fear to all those who it seen as its enemy. A dragon not even Voldemort could control.  
  
A dragon dubbed King of its kind.  
  
The Guardian's amethyst eyes searched for its goal, all the while wondering why he was doing this.  
  
  
  
End of 11  
  
A/n: thanks for all your reviews. Does my story keep you guessing? 


	12. Light of Alexandria

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am just doing this for the love of a story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really Ron. How can you be so scared of a spider?" Hermione asked as she and Ron walked towards the lake. Ron glared at her as if he would kill her for her comment.  
  
"JUST a spider? 'Mione, he used to be Hagrid's pet. Does THAT mean anything?" she just sighed when she knew he had a point. Anything that Hagrid fancied must be vicious. Cute for him is a creature with claws and fangs that could dismember or even kill you.  
  
"The better reason for us to stay together," Hermione sighed in frustration. Honestly, if Ron were any more dense light would bend around him.  
  
"They'll be fine," Ron said as he suddenly held her hand. Hermione blushed as she wrapped her hand around his. She turned around and looked deeply into his eyes seeing longing and desire. She was about to lean on his firm chest when...  
  
"Ginny friend! Ginny brother! Hearts one!" Carbuncle exclaimed happily as she waited for them by the lake's bank. Hermione looked at Carbuncle and sighed.  
  
"You have the worst timing," Hermione murmured and walked towards the little creature. Earlier, Ginny told Carbuncle to guide Hermione and Ron through the quest. She was more than happy to comply but Hermione wished that she could just have a little time...  
  
"So?" Ron said as he looked at the lake. Hermione frowned at him. Was hat disappointment in his voice? "How do we breath? Do we have gillweed?"  
  
I was hoping to perform a bubble head spell," she said but before she could take out her wand they were enveloped in a red light. Hermione turned to see that Carbuncle's ruby glowed and shone its light on them. After a few moments the light ebbed and Carbuncle's eyes smiled at them.  
  
"Breath!" she said happily.  
  
"What just happened?" Ron asked as he looked at his body then to Hermione's. For an answer, Hermione dipped her head underwater. Soon she rose up and smiled at Ron.  
  
"I can breath underwater," she said looking at Carbuncle in amusement. The little creature beamed in her accomplishment. "Come on Ron," she said as she pulled him in.  
  
"Wait!" he struggled but he was already inside the cold water of the lake.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Is that it?" Ron asked as he spied a statue that looked like the summoner. Hermione smiled as she saw the Light of Alexandria on the breast of the statue. It was a crescent shaped gem the size of her palm.  
  
"It's marvelous," she said as she ran her hands on the Light upon they reached the statue. She delicately touched the Light searching for a way to remove it.  
  
"Be careful," he said sincerely. He looked about to see if they were being watched but he didn't see anything. Hermione finally got the Light lose and held it in her hand. She then pocketed it and looked at Ron.  
  
"That was easy," she said. Ron's eyes suddenly grew in alarm when he saw a massive object speeding towards them. Ron suddenly pushed Hermione as the creature attacked them, slamming into Ron in breakneck speeds.  
  
"Ron!" Hermoine called as she saw this giant lizard-like shark hitting her Ron. She quickly swam his way but the fish was faster. It slammed Rom again, making him spin out of control.  
  
Hermione took out her wand but her mind was confused. What spell she could use against it? Before anything came up in her mind a long and large serpent creature suddenly struck the fish, freeing Ron from certain death. Hermione immediately swam towards him as pulled him up.  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw the serpent battling the shark. Its coils snared the shark as it looked at them, as if seeing to their progress. Hermione didn't have time to watch the battle for she needed to get Ron to safety.  
  
They broke the surface of the water with a gasp but Hermione saw that Ron was still unconscious. Swimming for the bank, she held Ron's head up high, not knowing if Carbuncle's spell had worn off. Carbuncle anxiously waited for them, her eyes were filled with worry. They were still to far away and Hermione's strength faded from each stroke.  
  
She felt herself sink from exhaustion, her mind crying for help. Her mind wishing she had told him how she felt.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something large pushing her towards the shore. She was too tired to think and all her remaining strength focused on getting Ron to safety. She felt the cool sand on her skin and she realized that she was already on dry land.  
  
Hurriedly, she felt for Ron's pulse but she can't feel him breathing. Immediately, she began to clear the passage to his lungs and began artificial respiration.  
  
"Come on Ron," Hermione's vision blurred as she continued the process. Carbuncle was nudging his hand in hopes that he would awaken. Ron suddenly coughed out the water in his lungs and Hermoine sighed in relief.  
  
"I thought you were going to die," Hermione couldn't hold the tears back and cried, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"I can't die yet," he said. Hermione blinked, she never heard him so serene in her life. He sat up, holding Hermione with him. She looked up, tears still in her eyes. When she saw his smile, she couldn't help but smile back. Seeing her smile made him realize the things that he was missing. Touching her face, Ron finally made a decision that will change his life forever.  
  
"I have said I love you to you Hermione," there! It was out. It was up to her if she would accept him or shun him.  
  
"What?" she asked, not quite believing what she had heard.  
  
"I, Ron Weasley, am in love with Hermione Granger. Although I don't think she would like someone like me," he smiled as he stroke her hair. Hermione smiled as new tears blurred her vision.  
  
"That proves you don't know women very well, Ron," she smiled. But before she could talk again, her mouth was already occupied, with Ron's kiss.  
  
Ron suddenly kissed her passionately and she returned it twice as much. He was really thankful that he did. Not just to ease his heart, but to clear all doubts he had. Their kiss was only broken when they needed a breath. Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek and rested on his chest.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, stiffened when he saw the lake.  
  
"Ah, 'Mione?" he shook her and she turned to where he was gazing. Her eyes grew as the head of a large serpentine fish looked at them in leer. As if he was amused at what he saw.  
  
"Levi!" Carbuncle called. The sea serpent looked at the little creature happily and danced in the water.  
  
"I gather that he's friend?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, but snuggled closer to him. Suddenly, the Light shone from beneath her robe and the sea serpent suddenly vanished. Puzzled, Ron stood, taking Hermione with him.  
  
"Let's see if Harry and Ginny are back," he said. Hermione nodded and they went back to the school.  
  
"Mione?" she heard Ron called.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're the worst swimmer I had ever seen," Ron said but regretted it for Hermione jabbed her fist into his ribs.  
  
"At least I didn't chicken out from spiders," she argued, but was relieved that they were still the same even with his confession. "Oh, and Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?" he rubbed his sides as he waited for her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Does this mean that you're going to the Yule ball with me?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione looked at him, checking to see if light bended around him.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked as Ron entered Professor Hart's office.  
  
"We had a little swim," Ron said as he removed his wet robe. Harry handed him a towel and Ron immediately handed it without hesitation to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione smiled and started to dry her hair. Harry and Ginny blinked at this exchange. To the naked eye, it seemed like a common event between friends. But they have been friends for too long and they tend to notice subtle changes.  
  
"Anyway," Ginny tried to change the subject, although the one presently on hand was also interesting. "Did you get it?"  
  
They exchanged stories and were each astounded by each other's events. And after a harrowing sequence of events, each knew that they were dealing with something much more.  
  
"Two questions keep popping in my mind," Hermione said as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate that had been apparently left for them. "One is where's the third key."  
  
"And the other?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Where's the professor?" they all looked at each other not knowing the answer. Suddenly the door opened and the Griffindors jumped in surprise, thinking it was a teacher. They were right.  
  
Professor Hart staggered as he entered, his clothes were burned and stained with blood. Under his arm was a large book, intricate and old. But what the four saw was how badly shaped he was.  
  
"Professor!" Ginny and Harry exclaimed, running to his side. There they saw dark blood seeping through infected wounds. Half of his face was covered in blood while the rest of his body was badly singed. In other words, he was a bloody mess.  
  
"I hate being summoned," Leon Hart said before he lost consciousness.  
  
"And I thought we had it bad," Ron said as he went to help the professor.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Encased in ice, lost soul of the heavens. Daughter of kings and maiden of the crystal, she patiently waits for her summoning. Patiently waiting, for her other half to find her.  
  
End of 12  
  
A/n: please tell me if I should revise this. 


	13. Fairies of the snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Ginny walked through the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts one chilly December morning. She was like a fairy of the snow with her pure white cloak covering her from the winter cold. Her lips were red as blood and her hair was strangely darker. Her brown eyes seemed darker. Her body had become shapelier in the past months that Harry couldn't help but notice this sudden change.  
  
Not that he minded though. She was beautiful. And kind. And smart. Perfect. Well, not really. If she was, he was not worthy. As it is, he wasn't worthy now. But how could he resist such a temptation? This is what he was thinking as he saw her walking in the courtyard.  
  
They HAD kissed but he still didn't tell her how he felt. And now he was feeling more than before. And if he didn't satisfy this feeling, he might go insane.  
  
In any case, he almost went insane when he saw Professor Hart almost dying in his office months ago  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Aaarrrgghhh!!" Professor Hart gritted his teeth as he pulled a piece of his clothing that had melted into his skin. Harry cringed as he felt squeamish at the sight of his teacher pealing his skin. His clothes were badly burned and some of it was already fused into his skin.  
  
"Is it over?" Ginny weakly asked. She and Hermione were covering their eyes and ears, not wanting to hear the professor's pain and suffering. Ron on the other hand looked like he was about to throw up.  
  
"Is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"The painful part, yes," Professor Hart said hoarsely. "But don't open your eyes if you don't want to faint." He slowly stood up and took a vial out of the shelf. He remover the stopper and poured its contents onto his hand. Then he rubbed it all over his body.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked. But he was astonished to find that all the professor's wounds were healing. Like the time Fawkes cried onto his wounds, healing them instantly.  
  
"Regeneration salve," he explained. The pain in his voice evidently vanished as his wounds healed. "Has the same basic properties of phoenix tears although not as fast. It will take me weeks to completely heal. Hand me my shirt will you? Thanks."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked as she opened her eyes. But the professor wasn't listening. He quickly searched his tattered clothes for an object of great value to him.  
  
"Has anyone of you seen my necklace?" he asked worriedly. Ginny saw something shone from the corner of her eye. She picked it up and examined it. It was a silver ring on a silver necklace. It didn't seem likely to be his for it was made for a woman. It was simply beautiful.  
  
"Is this it?" Ginny asked but the necklace suddenly flew from her hand onto the waiting hand of its owner.  
  
"Thank you," he said sullenly. He quietly tied it to his neck and never said a word about it after.  
  
"Professor," Harry called, trying to deviate the person from his mood. "Can we open it now?" Professor Hart looked at him then to the tome. But he smiled ruefully and shook his head.  
  
"Even if the three keys are present, we cannot open the tome yet."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. She was getting annoyed. They all risk their lives for nothing?  
  
"First of all, I am in no condition to open it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am the only one who can open it since I am the one who was entrusted with the tome," Professor Hart sighed and walked towards the fire in his office. Seeing him in the light, they noticed that all wounds have already begun to heal. Now, he only looked disheveled and not gruesome.  
  
"I'll accept that," Ginny said. "We still need to find the last key anyway. Got any idea's?" Professor Hart looked at her, confused that she had said that. But then he shook his head and smiled.  
  
"The last key is with the summoner," he said. "Find her and you'd find the key."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Now how do we find the summoner?" Harry asked himself as he continued to watch Ginny. So far compared to the last two keys, this was the far more difficult. Not only did they know not where the summoner was, she was also dead. It would be hard to track it down. But he knew they would find it. Looking at his goddess of the snow for the last time, Harry smiled and went inside.  
  
**  
  
Ginny felt like walking for some reason. Even though it was cold, she wanted to walk.  
  
But she felt that something was calling her. Something lonely.  
  
She walked through Hogwarts, sensing great loneliness as she did. The event form the past months puzzled her greatly. She needed answers and was getting tiresome just to wait.  
  
But suddenly, her mind was filled with a deep emotion that overwhelmed her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked into the air. "WHERE are you?" her pendant suddenly glowed and blinded her.  
  
When her vision cleared she found herself in a cave of ice. It was as if she was transported to this place. Was it because she asked where the person who felt sorrow was? She sighed.  
  
Looking around what she saw shocked her.  
  
In the middle of the cave was a block of ice the size of a human. But Ginny noticed that there was something inside. No, not something. Someone.  
  
Ginny ran towards the ice to see who it was. But when she touched the ice, it suddenly melted. The person suddenly fell out and Ginny caught it before it touched the ground. Then she realized it was a woman.  
  
She was beautiful. Those were Ginny's first thoughts when she saw her. And she as naked as well. Ginny removed her cloak and wrapped it around her delicate frame, trying to warm her up. She felt for her pulse and sighed in relief when she found one.  
  
Ginny was wrong when she thought that she was naked. Actually she was but she was wearing a necklace of silver with a ring in it. The ring was too big for her and must have belonged to someone else.  
  
But her thought deviated from that when she noticed her color. At first she couldn't believe it but the woman's skin and hair were blue.  
  
Her hair flowed like the waterfall for it was loose and up to... she can't believe this. Her hair was up to her ankles. Her skin was soft and perfect, but only blue. Her face was serene as she snuggled in Ginny's arms. As she studied her face she can't help but wonder if she had already met her before. Sighing all other questions, she needed to get out of that cave and get the woman to Madam Pomfrey.... Ginny paused. What was she going to tell her? That she found her in a block of ice? That would lead to questions. Where should she take her? Suddenly, she was enveloped in a bright light and was once again blinded.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Time has no meaning for me. It didn't have since I lost him. Only then did I feel loneliness and the cold. For years I have been in the cold, seeking warmth. His warmth.  
  
But recently I felt warmth. Not his but it was close enough. It made me feel what it was like to be loved again. And to be needed.  
  
I opened my eyes, just to be greeted by an unfamiliar surrounding. I was looking up to a white ceiling. It was the first sight I had in years. The next took my breath away.  
  
"You're awake. I'm glad," a female voice said. Looking at the source I found a red haired goddess sitting on a chair by my side. She had the same air of concern and warmth I had. Her smile was genuine and contagious. I smiled back at her as I tried to sit up.  
  
"Where am I?" I looked around but only found unfamiliarity.  
  
"You're in the Witch's Den," she replied. "It's an inn in Hogsmead. I have to get you out of that cave."  
  
Cave? Oh. THAT cave. I cannot remember but I had been locked in that cursed cave for centuries. She freed me. And I am eternally grateful. When I looked at her I saw in her eyes... so, she's the one.  
  
Already she had five. I smiled and sat up.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"It was nothing," she said. Her voice was filled with joy that I envied her. That was the kind of tone I always had.  
  
"But it is, my lady. I am in your service."  
  
"Better rest," she told me as she got up. As she did, I saw a glimpse of a pendant within her robe. I smiled and lay back down. All is well. I have decided to help her as HE did to me.  
  
"By the way. My name's Virginia," she smiled at me. "But my friends call me Ginny." Ginny. Nice name. I wish I could be her friend. Looking at her I already knew she had my trust. For she is the one.  
  
"My name," I paused. I looked at her one last time and decided to tell her.  
  
"My name is Shilana Valina."  
  
"Beautiful," she murmured. I felt my cheeks burned. Only one other person told me that my name is beautiful.  
  
That was my Angelian.  
  
I looked at her and gave her a smile. A smile of trust. A smile only reserved for HIM.  
  
"MY friends call me Shiva."  
  
  
  
End of 13  
  
A/n: No, the ring does NOT have elven inscriptions. Thanks for your reviews. 


	14. Children of fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you so nervous about, Ron?" Harry asked as his best friend paced back and forth in the middle of the common room. Tonight was the Yule ball and Ron was a nervous wreck.  
  
"What'll go wrong," he said. Harry laughed at his friend's comment. Ron was still remembering the dreadful fourth year ball.  
  
"Ron, it's just a dance. Not your wedding," Harry smiled. "You act like it would be the end of the world."  
  
"It will be if he's not careful," Hermione said as she descended the stairs. Ron gaped as he saw her. She was stunning but in Ron's terminology... well, let's just say he's having a hard time finding the right word.  
  
Her hair was well done as if she had used magic to do it. It made her face look precious. She had slight make-up on and her dress robes, her dress robes hugged every contour of her body that even Ron didn't know she had. Sure she was pretty, but her never knew she was attractive.  
  
"Ron. Close your mouth before something gets in," Ginny said as she followed Hermione down. Much to her brother's surprise, she wasn't wearing anything fancy. "Like my work?" Ron's silence was his answer.  
  
"Ginny? You're not dressed," Harry said as he tugged at his dark green robe. Shyly, she turned away from him and sighed.  
  
"Something came up," she said softly. When she looked at Harry she found on his face a hurt expression that just broke her heart. Before he could ask why, Professor Hart entered the room wearing his usual uniform. He looked at the expressions of his students and lifted his brow in confusion.  
  
"Why the sad faces?" he asked then he saw Ginny look away in shame. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I have to meet a friend," Ginny said and looked at him. "She'll get lost in the halls. She'll be visiting for a while so..."  
  
"I'll meet her," Professor Hart said. Ginny looked up to him in joyous deliverance but she frowned when she thought that she'd be taking advantage of him. "Ginny, will you just sit here while the thought of other women trying to get SOMEONE we know in their claws and not be there to protect him?" he smiled. He suddenly waved his hands and with a bright flash Ginny was now wearing a tight lovely green dress robe with glittering laces. Her hair was done in a fashion that made her stunning.  
  
Now Harry was sure that she was a goddess.  
  
"Go before you're late," Professor Hart said smiling.  
  
"But my friend," her concern was genuine that Professor Hart sighed and took her hand.  
  
"I'll take care of her," he said. "Where would you meet her?"  
  
"At the main lobby," Ginny sighed. "Why do I feel guilty?"  
  
"Because you're the kindest person I have ever met," Harry said as he kissed her hand. Ginny blushed and left with Harry, his hand still held hers.  
  
"I wonder what kind of Weasley those two would make," Ron asked as he smirked at the two.  
  
"I'm surprised you approve," Hermione said in amazement.  
  
"Better my best friend than someone I don't know," Ron said. "It looks like my best friends that are like family to me will be one day."  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked abashed. Ron merely cleared his throat and offered his arm to her.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked. Hermione, still slightly shaken by his words before, took his arm and they walked towards the ball.  
  
When they left, Professor Hart just looked at where they went and sighed. He was happy for them but at the same time was kind of envious. He grasped his necklace and took a deep breath. Removing his hand from his necklace, he started for the main lobby to meet Ginny's friend.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
This castle is beautiful. Ginny told me that it was a school but it must be a castle in some point in time. She invited me to come.  
  
She's nice. I liked her already after a few minutes of talk. She would come to Hogsmead and talk to me. I wish she could stay for a while. But she had things to do and the Yule ball was coming.  
  
It was nice of her to invite me, even to see the ball from outside the doors. I missed the balls where the people were dancing and were happy just being with each other's company. She even asked me if I would join her but I stand out too much.  
  
The blue color of my skin faded and was now as white s anyone else's. I had my hair braided in three locks with large rings tied to the ends. But it is still blue. Not that I mind, it's... unique.  
  
I stopped in front of the main door and with a final sigh, I opened it. I was expecting Ginny to meet me but there was this young man leaning on one of the pedestals. He looked at me and smiled. His smile made me wary but serene.  
  
"You must be Ginny's friend," he said. "My name is Leon, and I am your servant for the evening."  
  
Lian? No, it can't be. I must not think of him for he was lost. He said Leon. I must not mistake the two.  
  
"I am Shiva," in my confusion I gave him my pet name. Only my friends call me that. But before I could tell him my full name, he bowed and kissed my hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Shiva," I was astounded. He made my pet name sound like royalty.  
  
"And I to you, lord Leon," he smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Just Leon, my lady. Shall I escort you to the ball?" I was stunned. Why would he escort me to something I am not prepared to go to?  
  
"But..."  
  
"Didn't lady Ginny had that in mind when she invited you?" he asked.  
  
"She had but I was not invited because of it. I merely wanted to see a ball. It had been so long since I've been to one.  
  
"Do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not invited and I have nothing to wear," I showed him my robes that Ginny found for me.  
  
"Not a problem," he smiled. He snapped his fingers and I was blinded by a bright light.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"What are you worried about?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as they danced to a soft tune. He had his hands around her waist while she had her arms around his neck. She loved the way they were. So close and so intimate. Neither of them paid any notice to the talk about them by the others. Hey just didn't care.  
  
"My friend," she confessed. "I wonder if the professor is taking care of her."  
  
"Is your friend beautiful?" he asked. Ginny looked at him almost angrily.  
  
"Why?" she asked. She waited for an explanation before she jumped to conclusions.  
  
"Well... Assuming that she's pretty and at the same age as the Professor. Do you think we could get them together?" Ginny smiled and leaned closer to him.  
  
"Are you playing matchmaker, Mr. Harry Potter?" she asked playfully.  
  
"He's lonely," his voice was suddenly sullen. "I could see it in his eyes when ever he sees us together."  
  
"I know," Ginny sighed. "Do you think... yes he might. She's a real looker and very kind. She'd be perfect. If only I could convince her. Harry?" she noticed that he was quiet. In fact, every one was quiet. She looked at him confusingly expecting him to answer.  
  
"I think he already did," he said. Ginny turned around to where he was looking and found the most incredible sight.  
  
Professor Hart was wearing a formal black dress uniform. And in his arms was a lovely maiden in a blue gown waiting for the music to start.  
  
"Shiva?" Ginny couldn't believe it. Her friend was going to dance with her teacher. It was so quiet that they could hear the rustling of the blue haired maiden's gown. With a sigh of exasperation, Professor Hart snapped his fingers and the music began. They danced the waltz as the others watched in awe.  
  
Their movements were perfect. It seemed like it was natural for them to move in unison. Like they were one. And they seemed to respond beautifully to one another.  
  
"Perfect," Ginny said as she smiled.  
  
"He's happy," Harry noticed the genuine smile in his teacher's face.  
  
"It's like they were meant for each other," Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Shall we join them?" before Ginny could reply, Harry pulled her to join their friends.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"I had a wonderful time, Leon" Shiva smiled and curtsied. Leon shyly looked at her and kissed her hand.  
  
The pleasure is all mine, my lady," he smiled. Harry and Ginny were with them as they said their farewells. But to them, the two didn't want to leave.  
  
"I have to go," Shiva said but did not show that she wanted to.  
  
"Shall I see you again?" Leon asked. Shiva gave him a peck on the cheek and walked towards Ginny. She suddenly turned and looked at him, smiling.  
  
"I'll be at Hogsmead," she curtsied and Ginny walked her out.  
  
"You're blushing," Ginny said when they were outside. Shiva grasped her necklace softly as she sighed. She held it near chest as she walked happily with her friend.  
  
"Thank you Ginny," she said and looked back at the school.  
  
"You'll see him again," the young witch assured her. "Or I'll drag him to see you in Hogsmead," they both laughed and walked silently into the night.  
  
* *  
  
"You're happy," Harry commented as he saw his teacher look at the blue haired maiden until she disappeared from view. Leon was holding his necklace close to him, his heart beat again as it did before.  
  
"For the first time in years, Harry Potter, I venture blindly in an uncertain road with her," still clutching the necklace, he went back to his office.  
  
"Everyone does for someone special to them," Harry said as he followed the professor.  
  
Leon Hart looked back, wishing deeply that he would see her Princess again.  
  
End of 14.  
  
A/n: Concerning Hart's dress uniform, it's similar to Squall's seed uniform that he wore to the dance. Any questions about the story or if you have any confusions, just email me and I probably would answer. Thanks again. 


	15. Silhouette

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
"Quidditch, my lords?" Professor Hart asked as he saw Harry and Ron in their quidditch uniforms.  
  
"Against Slytherin," Ron smirked. "We wanted our last memory of quidditch as the team that slaughtered them."  
  
"It would be a lovely memory indeed," Professor Hart smiled at his student's enthusiasm.  
  
"Do you play professor?" Harry asked. Professor Hart cleared his throat, avoiding the question. But the two boy's pleading expression broke him.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked bluntly. This made the professor blush in embarrassment.  
  
"I hate heights," he quickly said. Ron was about to laugh but Harry elbowed his side, abruptly stopping him.  
  
"I hope you get over it," Harry smiled as he said it sincerely. "They maybe we can play."  
  
"I'll try, master Potter," with a smile he left the two Griffindors.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said and he and Ron went out to the field.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"It is still a tied game as Chaser Seamus has the quaffle!" Colin Creavey announced as the game was tied one hundred all.  
  
"This is getting tough," Hermione said as she watched the game.  
  
"Interesting game," Shiva, at Ginny's request, came to watch it with them. Ginny gave her a run down on the rules and quickly got the basics. The red haired witch watched as she held Carbuncle in her arms.  
  
"It's going to be tough," Ginny agreed as she saw the players zoom by. "So," she tried to pick up a conversation with her blue haired friend. "Had fun at the ball?" Shiva suddenly blushed and smiled at her.  
  
"It was... memorable," she said.  
  
"I'll say," Hermione agreed. "You took every boy's breath away with that gown of yours."  
  
"I am not interested in boys," Shiva said.  
  
"Only in Professors," Ginny smiled. Shiva had a look of horrific surprise as she heard her friend.  
  
"He's a teacher?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't know?" Hermione looked at her in amazement.  
  
"I did not," Shiva said.  
  
"Griffindor wins!" Colin announced but the girls didn't listen.  
  
"But that does not change the fact that you like him?" Ginny asked over the cheers of the crowd.  
  
"I do not think that I want someone to share my life again," Shiva sighed as she grasped her necklace. "But I can not stop the feelings I have when I am close to him."  
  
"I see," Ginny slowly said. She could tell that Shiva had a past that hurt her so much that she felt that if it happened again, she would be devastated.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd went into a panic and scattered, tying to get out of the way. Confused, the three maidens looked at the source of confusion.  
  
"Wyverns," Hermione looked up and saw three dragon-like creatures being ridden by... men in dark cloaks.  
  
"Deatheaters," Ginny said concerned. The two witches knew who was their target, and the three deatheaters dove to attack.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said in realization and she looked for him. She suddenly went out to the stands and down to the field. As she came to the field she was surprised that Shiva was already there. But her concerns quickly deviated elsewhere.  
  
"Harry?" she called out. She saw Shiva looking up and she followed her gaze.  
  
"Oh my," she silently said as what she saw, shocked her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Move Ron!" Harry shouted as he and Ron just barely misses the talons of the wyvern. Ron dodges the flying beast and struck it with his club.  
  
Harry, in his Firebolt, tried to distract the deatheaters from the crowd. He was successful but one of the wyverns dove and saw another target. Looking down, he saw the beast's target.  
  
"No!" Harry dove with the beast, trying to get its attention. But it had set its sights on its target.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ginny looked up as she heard Harry's voice. He was neck to neck with a wyvern, racing towards her. She reached in her robe for her wand but before she took it out the wyvern was ahead of Harry and headed in a collision course with her.  
  
Ginny shut her eyes praying for a miracle. And she was rewarded with one.  
  
She heard the wyvern scream as if it was in pain. And then nothing. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight of fiery wings protecting her from the wyvern's attack. Looking behind her was the serene face of Phoenix as she looked at the sky above.  
  
"Nice save," Shiva said as she looked at the firebird calmly as if she wasn't surprised.  
  
"All she had to do was ask," the great bird said out loud. "Good afternoon, master Potter."  
  
"Hi," Harry was floating on his broomstick trying to figure out what had happened. But before she could explain, Ginny heard a familiar scream. Looking at the bleachers, she saw that another wyvern was trying to take Hermione away, but Ron was desperately trying to dissuade it from doing so.  
  
Without another word, Harry flew to help his friends. Ginny started to run for Hermione but the wyvern already took her into the air. Phoenix flew after Harry, with her mighty wings she had already caught up with Harry and was flying faster.  
  
She collided with the wyvern making it drop Hermione. Ginny couldn't help but look in terror as her friend plunged from the sky.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted the spell as he saw Hermione fall. But he cursed as he forgot that he didn't bring his wand so the spell had no effect. He suddenly dived for her, milking the broomstick for all the speed it could give him. But it was still not fast enough. He jumped from his broomstick, hoping that he could reach her.  
  
He touched her hand and grasped it. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her holding her head close to him. He protected her from the anticipated fall but it never came. He suddenly felt like he was in a bed of feathers, warm and soft. And... flying? Looking around he saw that he was on Phoenix's back as the great bird floated back to the ground.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione softly called. He sighed as he heard her frail voice.  
  
"I'm here," he said, his voice as frail as hers. He was afraid to lose her. He held her close as they descended the heavens. "I'll be always here."  
  
"Stupid git," she said as she buried her head in his chest. He could feel her crying, her tears were hot and burned his heart.  
  
"I know," he smiled.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Ron!" Harry flew down as he saw Phoenix save his friends. He jumped from his broomstick and ran for them. But he remembered that there was one more wyvern. He turned his back but it was too late.  
  
The wyvern was about to strike when suddenly, it was covered in a sheet of ice. Sighing in relief, Harry followed where the ice blast came from. Smiling his savior, he then proceeded to check on his friends.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Wicked," Ginny said in awe as she saw Shiva turn the wyvern into ice. For a short moment, Shiva's skin turned blue but after the spell, it was back to normal.  
  
"I used too much," Shiva said but Ginny smiled at her.  
  
"Cool," Ginny smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh," Shiva laughed as well as they walked towards their friends. But a screech of a different nature stopped them in their tracks. Looking up, both of them cringed as they saw a huge flying salamander hovering over them. The creature of fire glared at them, its yellow eyes seeing them as prey.  
  
"Can't you freeze it?" Ginny asked Shiva who shook her head.  
  
"Not powerful enough yet," she said, backing away, holding her friend's hand.  
  
"Guy?" Ginny called to the trio.  
  
"Any spell 'Mione?" Ron asked but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I would only annoy it," she said.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Believe that a miracle will happen," Shiva said in full confidence. Ginny was skeptic but what else she could do? The salamander breathed in, readying itself to blast them with flame.  
  
Suddenly, a large blast of intense flame struck the salamander. It didn't have time to scream for it was burned into ashes within seconds.  
  
Ginny sighed and turned her head. She saw Shiva looking at the school. Did the blast came from the school?  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked. Above the school a large silhouette of a magnificent dragon hovered over it. Its wings were massive and the outlines of its limbs were muscular. Seeing it from afar, Ginny noticed that it had two large horns on its head. It was simply... majestic.  
  
"Ron? What type of dragon is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I' don't know," he said in awe. "Not in any of Charlie's books."  
  
"He's one of a kind," Shiva said as she admired it. Ginny looked at the blue-haired maiden, thinking that she was not telling them all there is.  
  
The dragon roared, the sound stretching throughout the land. It was powerful and frightening. Light sparkles surrounded it and with a final roar it disappeared.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
None of them knew.  
  
All of them, stood there in awe.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stumbling down the staircase, the Guardian landed hard to the floor. He was coughing a lot of blood from his task. He was weak from it. He never knew that HE had gained power in the previous centuries. But he had to do it. He had no other choice.  
  
Standing up on weak legs, he composed himself despite the pain.  
  
Pain had been his companion.  
  
Pain was no stranger to him.  
  
Despite that, he walked towards his quarters, satisfied that he had protected the chosen one. Protected her and her friends.  
  
Walking through the halls, she had a smile on his face, despite the blood on his lips.  
  
"I hate summoning," he said. "I hate being summoned."  
  
But his satisfied smile was clear.  
  
"I need a holiday."  
  
End of 15 


	16. Setup

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dementors then Deatheaters. Albus, it's one demonic thing after another," Professor McGonagall slumped on a nearby chair as she and Professor Dumbledore finished calming down the students. "I won't be surprised is the devil himself would turn up in our school one of these days."  
  
"That might be a possibility, Minerva," the old, wise headmaster said as he held a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But never fear. As of before, we have friends to fight against them."  
  
"Why do you trust him so, Albus?" she asked. The great wizard smiled and looked at the night sky out his window.  
  
"He has fought hell, Minerva. He fought with the dark and survived. I am confident he would do it again." Professor McGonagall simply sighed and looked outside.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Where do you think the third key is?" Ron asked as they sat in front of the fireplace at the Griffindor common room. Hermione was leaning on him, using him as a pillow. Harry couldn't believe they would show their feeling publicly. And then deny it when asked.  
  
"With the summoner," Ginny said frankly.  
  
"Where's the summoner?" Hermione asked. In truth, Ginny does not know where the summoner was. But she had a feeling Professor Hart knows.  
  
"In any case we need to get that book opened. Maybe that dragon is in there," Harry said as he looked into the flames.  
  
"Next agenda," Ginny sighed and suddenly smiled mischievously. Harry looked at her with bemused expression.  
  
"The operation starts next weekend," Ginny smiled and laid the details to her friends. After she did, they all have mischievous smiles in their faces.  
  
"Ginny sneaky!" Carbuncle said as the little green creature went up the flight of stairs leading to the dormitories.  
  
"Blame my twin brothers," Ron said to Harry and he only nodded in agreement.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Doing anything today Professor?" Harry asked Professor Hart as he and Ron found him sitting in the library. The young teacher looked up from his book and smirked.  
  
"It's a weekend, my lords," he sighed. He placed a marker on his book and placed it on the table. "Speaking frankly; I'm bored." Harry and Ron smiled wickedly.  
  
"Perfect," Harry said.  
  
"What was that, Master Potter?" Professor Hart asked.  
  
"Listen," Ron said as he placed his arm around his shoulder. "You're only two years older than us. Let's just pretend that we are a bunch of teenagers going to have fun."  
  
"I don't follow," Professor Hart was confused.  
  
"Can we be informal?" Harry asked. "You've been calling us lords ever since we met." Professor Hart smiled at his proposal.  
  
"Outside the school, not in," he held a finger.  
  
"Deal," Ron said happily.  
  
"So," Professor Hart stood and fixed his things. "Where are we headed?" Harry and Ron only smiled as an answer.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"So everything at school was calmed by the professors," Shiva said as she sipped her tea. She, Ginny and Hermione were in the three broomsticks.  
  
"Everyone was so tense, but everyone in Griffindor lightened up when Professor Hart cheered them up," Ginny said as she studied Shiva's expression for anything that would tell her that she had feelings for the teacher.  
  
"Leon did?" she blushed. Bingo! That was the sign Ginny was looking for.  
  
"He's kind to us," Ginny placed another log into the fire. "Like he's taking care of us."  
  
"He's nice," Shiva admitted.  
  
"And not bad looking either," Ginny prompted. Shiva was now blushing furiously.  
  
"Please, Ginny. Stop," she was embarrassed. Ginny noticed that Hermione was quiet.  
  
"Mione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and looked at her friend.  
  
"It's Ron," Hermione said with a sad smile.  
  
"What did he do?" Ginny asked, preparing to kill her brother if he'd done anything to upset Hermione.  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Hermione dear," Shiva smiled at her. "You know that we're her for you." With a nod and a final sigh, Hermione told them.  
  
"Ron has save my life a lot of times for the past few years," Hermione sighed.  
  
"And?" Ginny prompted.  
  
"He's been kind and if you haven't noticed that we're in love with each other."  
  
"Honestly, Hermione. I think you're as dense as my brother," Hermione ignored her comment and continued.  
  
"So I was thinking that... well, I was thinking of giving him a special gift," Hermione was now blushing.  
  
"Really?" Shiva asked. Hermione nodded shyly.  
  
"Well that's natural. Giving someone you love a gift. What are you going to give him?" Ginny took a sip from her mug of butterbeer.  
  
"Me," Hermione said softly. Ginny suddenly spat out her drink and Shiva was comforting her shocked friend.  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny asked, almost shouting.  
  
"She means," Shiva started.  
  
"I KNOW what she means," Ginny was still coughing. When she calmed down, she looked at Hermione in bemusement. "That is not something to discuss with your boyfriend's younger sister."  
  
"You wanted to know," Hermione said. She was looking for an advice from her friends.  
  
"Do it," Shiva said calmly.  
  
"SHIVA!" Ginny was shocked that her blue-haired friend would even consider it.  
  
"Do not tell me you're not thinking the same thing with Master Potter?" Shiva gave her a knowing look. Ginny thought about that and sighed. Defeated, she simply drank her butterbeer and ordered another.  
  
"Alright," Ginny conceded. "But..."  
  
"Hermione dear," Shiva looked at her with mother like eyes. "It does not matter if you love him enough to give him such a precious gift. But I do not want to see you hurt. Relationships built in... well. Let's just say they don't last long."  
  
"I'm not that dumb to make him hurt me," Hermione smiled evilly. "In fact if he did, HE'S the one who's going to be in a lot of pain."  
  
"See Ginny," Shiva smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Just what to wear in my brother's funeral," Ginny smiled as well.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Why here?" Leon asked as they entered the three broomsticks.  
  
"Come on, it's a great place!" Ron said as he entered.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, is there?" Harry asked. Leon looked at the door attentively like he could see through it.  
  
Smirking, Leon entered the establishment and Harry was close behind him.  
  
"Hey guys!" they heard a familiar voice and the three teenagers looked at its source and found their three female friends by a table at the back.  
  
Leon paused for a while as he saw the blue-haired maiden. He frowned in confusion as they neared the girl's table.  
  
"Hey! What a coincidence!" Ron said. Leon glared at him. With Ron's tone this was NOTHING like a coincidence. But his frown turned to a smile as he saw Shiva.  
  
"Coincidence indeed," Leon sighed as he took a seat.  
  
"Come on, Leon," Harry smiled as he placed a mug of butterbeer in front of him. "Don't you believe in fate?" Leon sighed and ignored Harry.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"We've better go," Ginny said as she stood up. Harry took out his pocket watch to check the time.  
  
"Yeah, lets. I've got something to buy."  
  
"Then I'll," Leon started to stand but was pushed back down by the two boys.  
  
"It would be rude to leave a lady," Ron said as he took Hermione's hand and left the building.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said as he and Ginny followed their friends. Ginny winked at Shiva before she was out the door. Sighing, Leon smiled at Shiva and stood.  
  
"Shall I interest you for a walk?" he held out his hand.  
  
"You shall," she took his hand and followed him outside.  
  
"You had not a part of it, had you?" he asked. Shiva giggled and smiled at him.  
  
"I only found out with Ron's bad acting," she said. Smiling to himself, Leon led her out.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Aren't they sweet?" Ginny asked as they followed Leon and Shiva under Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"But if it gets any sweeter, we're leaving," Harry smiled.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"The wind sings a fine tune today," Leon said as he and Shiva sat beneath a tree overlooking a field of wild flowers.  
  
"You speak in riddles," Shiva smiled at she enjoyed the feel of the wind caressing her body.  
  
"I was taught to see with all senses," he smiled. "I even feel that we're being watched." Shiva immediately tensed.  
  
"Deatheaters?" she asked looking around with her eyes.  
  
"More like matchmakers," Leon laughed. Shiva smiled as she got his meaning.  
  
"They meant well."  
  
"It's revenge, Lady Shiva," he looked at her in serenity.  
  
"I heard that you're to one to blame for their union," she looked back. Suddenly, his face became rueful.  
  
"I am to blame for a lot of things," he smiled and stood. He coughed as he looked at Hogwarts. "But I still live to amend." Suddenly he had a fit of coughing that Shiva was already beside him, trying to comfort him.  
  
His coughing was already intense that he was on his knees and every cough drew out blood. Shiva was almost in a panic when Ginny and Harry was beside her, trying to help their teacher.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shiva asked Leon. His fit ended as he stood up, wiping the blood on his lips.  
  
"It's... a past illness. It will subside," Leon said but Shiva wasn't buying it.  
  
"I'll help you to the school," she offered. Leon turned to tell her it was not necessary but her eyes were determined. She will not take no for an answer.  
  
"My thanks, dear Lady of the snow," Shiva smiled as he called her that. Leon looked at the two eavesdroppers and smiled.  
  
"In two day, we shall open the tome," he said and left with Shiva for the school.  
  
"He knows where the key is," Ginny said when they were out of hearing.  
  
"I don't know whether to be glad or frightened," Harry said. Ginny merely nodded in agreement.  
  
In two days, they would know the answer.  
  
  
  
End of 16 


	17. Liberi Fatali

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that he's fine?" Shiva asked as Ginny led her outside.  
  
"He said he is," Ginny smiled as Shiva's concern was obviously more than concern of a friend.  
  
"Ginny, there's a difference between saying he's fine and knowing he's fine," Shiva sighed as she looked back. "I saw scars that were indescribable."  
  
"How did you see them, hmm?" Ginny's smile was mischievous. "Don't tell me you went ahead of Hermione."  
  
"I did not!" Shiva flustered as she looked at the red-haired witch in astonishment. Ginny laughed as she pulled the blue-haired maiden towards the courtyard.  
  
"What's the matter if you like him?" Hermione asked as she walked up to them. She had overheard their conversation and decided to join in.  
  
Shiva held her necklace and sighed.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he saw Leon stand up.  
  
"I only had a relapse. Do not worry." Leon took a deep breath and smiled. He closed his eyes and held his necklace close to him. To Harry, it was like he takes some kind of energy from it. Harry wondered about it for some time but hadn't had the chance to ask. Now's a good time for anything.  
  
"Leon, where did you get that necklace?" Harry had hoped that he would answer but he wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't. Leon looked at him with sad eyes and walked towards the window.  
  
"You trusted me so I have to trust you," Leon said. "Better come in here Ronald Weasley. You won't hear a thing out there once I start." Harry looked at the door puzzled but when he saw a red head appear, he smiled.  
  
"Sorry," Ron sheepishly said as he entered and closed the door. Suddenly, Ron felt a wave pass through. Like an invisible barrier blocked the passage out.  
  
"Sound proof." Leon explained. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room." Even though he didn't see them, he felt them nod.  
  
"Very well. This necklace belongs to my fiancé."  
  
** ** **  
  
"You are engaged?" Ginny stood there shocked. Earlier she had asked about Shiva's necklace.  
  
"Were," she said. "I had lost him."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"We were separated in a skirmish. Next thing I knew I was encased in ice," Shiva sat by the fountain, trying to steady herself.  
  
"You still love him?" Ginny asked. Shiva sadly smiled at her friend.  
  
** **  
  
"I still love her, that I could not contest," Leon was now pacing his office. Harry and Ron were eating a sandwich provided by their host. "I loved her to the point that I made myself insane."  
  
"Regrets," Harry said softly as he remembered the professor's words.  
  
"Aye, regrets. I have a lot of them."  
  
** ** **  
  
"What kind of regrets?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have regretted to tell him that I loved him," Shiva sighed. "I deeply do love him."  
  
"But how can you be engaged when you haven't even told him that you love him?" Hermione asked, puzzled by the girls revelation.  
  
"He was a knight, I was a lord's daughter. We were betrothed since birth by our parents."  
  
"How did you come to love him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I didn't know he was my betrothed when I met him," Shiva smiled. "He was so gallant. He was also a pain in the butt."  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"He was always patronizing me. Thinking I can't do half he can or something. To tell you the truth, I forgot what we were fighting about in the first place." Shiva sighed. A tear came down from her eye and ran down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry if I brought up the subject," Ginny said softly.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"It's alright," Leon said as he cleared his eyes. "I just wished that I could have another chance."  
  
"Don't we all," Ron said. "But you look kind of wretched."  
  
"Do I?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes. Like you're confused or something," Harry said as he noticed the professor's expressions.  
  
"I am deeply confused," Leon sighed.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Why are you confused?" Ginny asked as Shiva looked up to the sky.  
  
"Because I can experience love again," Shiva said as she sadly looked the two witches.  
  
"Isn't that good?" Hermione asked, confused why the girl would think that way.  
  
"Normally yes," Shiva sighed. "But..."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Wouldn't that desecrate my memory and vow to Lana?" Leon said as a slight blush crept into his face.  
  
"Lana?" Harry asked. But then soon he realized that was his fiancé's name.  
  
"She would want you to be happy," Ron said. Harry looked at his friend, surprised that he was capable of saying such things.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Lian always goes to great measures to make me happy," Shiva looked at the girls as if pleading. "But I feel that I have betrayed him."  
  
"How?" Ginny asked, the suspense was killing her and Hermione.  
  
"Because I love someone more that I had loved him."  
  
*** ***  
  
"What?" Harry shouted. Leon sighed and buried hid head in his hands.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"But how?" Ginny asked. "You just met the person."  
  
"The first time I touched him, I felt that I am one with him," Shiva looked up to the heavens, seeing if his fiancé was listening.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Then tell her how you feel," Harry encouraged his teacher. Leon grasped his necklace and closed his eyes.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"I'm not ready," Shiva said as she opened her eyes and let go of her necklace.  
  
"You'd better be or he'll slip pass away from you," Ginny sighed and placed a comforting hand over her shoulder.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Regrets, Professor," Harry said as he removed his hand on Leon's shoulder.  
  
"I know," he said as he looked out the window. Looking out he saw a distinctive blue-haired girl by the fountain. He smiled and gave a small wave, which she returned.  
  
Sighing, both grabbed their own necklaces and closed their eyes.  
  
**## **##  
  
The dark massed into one. Following its master, they marched towards their destination.  
  
The lord of the darkness led them, seeking revenge from the boy-who-lived.  
  
End of 17  
  
  
  
A/n: Warning. Try not to be confused. Thanks. 


	18. Maiden's Prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm doing this for the love of a good story.  
  
  
  
"This is the day huh?" Harry said as he kissed Ginny in the cheek. Blinking her surprise, Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"What day?" she asked but apparently amused.  
  
"To open the tome."  
  
"Why the kiss?"  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked. Ginny never made an argument.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister?" Ron suddenly said as he saw the two.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said defensively. Ron smirked as he came over.  
  
"How would you become one of the Weasleys if you call THAT nothing?" he asked. He smiled at Ginny and looked at Harry. "I do not think he's worthy."  
  
"Give me time with him," Ginny said as she laughed. Ron laughed much to Harry's embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry mate, you're okay in my book," Ron said.  
  
"I wish I'm okay in five other books," Harry sighed. They laughed it out until Hermione came and looked serious. She looked smug with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you still doing here? Let's get to the bottom of this," Hermione said as she marched into Professor Hart's office.  
  
"She's irritated at something she couldn't find out," Ron said and followed her. Harry shrugged and gave Ginny a smile before following them in.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny smiled as she saw Shiva inside the professor's office.  
  
"He told me to come," Shiva shrugged as he nodded at Leon's direction. "He said that I'm a part of it too."  
  
"Suuurrreee he did," Ginny smiled mischievously at her friend. Shiva smiled back and simply shrugged.  
  
"Let's start," Leon said as he took out the large tome from his trunk. Shiva suddenly gasped as she saw it.  
  
"The summoner's pride," she said. All the people in the room looked at her strangely.  
  
"How did you know the name of the book?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's not important," Leon said as he smiled. But Harry felt that it was a forced smile.  
  
"What is?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Leon asked. "There are only three types of people who know about the Pride. The Guardians, the summoned and... the summoners." Shiva sighed as she smirked.  
  
"My name is Shilana Valina. Third child of lord Valina, keeper once of the Light of Alexandria and dubbed summoner of the sacred," Shiva smiled ruefully. "I hope I still have your confidence in me." Leon almost dropped the book at the sound of her name.  
  
"So you have the Maiden's prayer?" Ginny asked hopefully, ignoring the professor's reaction. "We haven't found it." Shiva laughed and patted Ginny's head.  
  
"The Maiden's Prayer is always with the current summoner," Shiva held her hand in the middle of Ginny's chest. "My time has past and another took my place."  
  
"Pardon?" Ginny was confused on what Shiva was saying.  
  
"You're necklace please," Leon asked holding his palm out for her. Reluctantly, Ginny took out the pendant that Harry gave her. She gave it to the professor and he placed it in a slot on the front of the book. They heard a click and all were astounded by the fact that they had the Maiden's Prayer the whole time and they didn't notice it.  
  
Finally understanding, Ginny smiled at Shiva. "Are you a summoned one?" she asked.  
  
"She's a Fayth," Leon said. He took the Light from Hermione and placed it in a slot in the back of the book. Another click of the lock could be heard.  
  
"A what?" Harry asked, unfamiliar with the word.  
  
"A Fayth is a summoner who becomes a summoned," Leon explained as he asked Harry for the Guardian's Blade. "She can still summon but also summoned by the high summoner, that's you," he pointed to Ginny. He placed the Blade into another slot and the locks of the tome opened.  
  
"Carbuncle, Phoenix, Fenrir, Odin, they're all summoned?" Ginny asked in disbelief.  
  
"Leviathan's still in the Light," Leon said. "Ready?" he asked but he already opened the tome. A streak of yellow light engulfed them as a maiden appeared from the book. She was yellow and had two sets of wings. She had them on her back and on the sides of her head. The boys couldn't help but gape at her beauty as a melodious hymn filled the room.  
  
"Siren," Leon smiled. The maiden looked at Leon and was suddenly by his side, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. For some reason, Shiva wasn't jealous.  
  
"I can't believe you have Siren," Shiva said in awe.  
  
"It's hard to convince her to join us since I can't talk," Leon said. "Good thing she knows sign language."  
  
"It's all here," Hermione said as she flipped the pages. "Names of the summoned, their elements. The names of the summoners, their Guardians. Vassals? Vassals are rare and considered one of the ultimate summoned. He can summon and be summoned like a Fayth but has control over all summoned."  
  
"That's new to me," Shiva said as she looked from behind Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"There's more," Hermione flipped the page. "Vassals and Fayths must give their vows to the summoner before she could use them."  
  
"What else?" Ginny asked as she and Harry looked at the tome.  
  
"This is not good," Hermione said. "It says here that the Summoned one or the Vassal is only called when the darkness overruns the light."  
  
"Who's the Vassal?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Vassal is a Guardian, a summoner and a summoned."  
  
"All three?" Shiva asked stunned at the information.  
  
"Very powerful," Harry said as he looked at their professor. But he was now standing by his window with Siren hugging him from behind. This confused Harry. But Shiva's smile made it easier to take.  
  
"Siren is believed to be just a child," Shiva sighed.  
  
"According to this, Siren's first master is the Guardian named Angelian," Hermione said as she looked at the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Lian?" Shiva sighed and held her necklace. "Who's the next?"  
  
"He was the only summoner that could call Siren."  
  
"That's impossible," Shiva said scandalized.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because all summoners are female," Leon said. With a caress of Siren's face, the yellow maiden disappeared in a shine of light.  
  
"Is this book ever updated?" Ginny asked. Hermione turned the pages and smirked.  
  
"Descendant of Merlin, Priestess of the shard, Keeper of the Maiden and summoner of the most sacred; Virginia Weasley. Yep, I think it's updated alright," Hermione said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"How did I become a summoner?" Ginny asked looking at her friends for answers. Hermione once again smirked as she looked into the book.  
  
"This is amazing," she said. "It has everything about you. Your powers were awakened by the individual named Tom Riddle as he took over your body and summoned the basilisk. It lays dormant until the fate intervened and led her to her the Vassal. This is confusing. Who's the vassal?"  
  
"Another mystery to be solved," Leon said as she looked at them.  
  
"Anyway, the summoner must gain the trust of the Fayth and the Vassal to be able to use her full potential."  
  
"I did not have a Vassal," Shiva said as she sat down.  
  
"You didn't know he was," Leon said as she gently approached her. "HE didn't know until of late."  
  
"So the ultimate evil is Voldemort?" Harry asked. Leon nodded and with a wave of a hand the tome closed, locking its pages again. The keys suddenly flew and went to their owners. The Blade went to Harry, the Maiden went to Ginny and the Light went to Ron. Leon picked the tome and handed it to Hermione, who stood there shocked at his gift.  
  
"So the Sacred Ancients had chosen," Shiva smiled. Leon nodded and looked out of the window.  
  
"You must realize your full potential, lady Ginny," Leon smiled at the witch. "I feel the dark closing in."  
  
"If she has to then she will," Shiva said confidently. "I shall be with her until the end."  
  
"I shall be her Guardian," Harry said as he went to Ginny and knelt before her. "I shall protect her with all I can offer and more if needed." Ginny was almost in a verge of tears when Harry kissed her hand.  
  
"Bravo Master Potter," Leon said in approval.  
  
"Well," Ron smirked. "I can't let my baby sister go anywhere without me."  
  
"This will be good," Hermione said as she wrapped her hands around the tome. "I can't leave you guys for a second."  
  
"Summoner, Guardian, Bearer and Keeper," Shiva smiled at the four. "All we have to do is find enough sacreds to defeat the dark."  
  
"Easier said than done," Hermione sighed. "The sacreds are scattered throughout the globe. According to the book that is."  
  
"They will come when the time is right," Leon said and smiled. "Now, who wants butterbeer?"  
  
** ** **  
  
The dark slowly marches. Unknowing that three pairs of eyes watched them as they go. Seeing enough, the guard of the gates of the underworld rushed to report to its master.  
  
End of 18 


	19. Diebus fatalibus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own Final Fantasy.  
  
  
  
"I'm really confused in all of this," Ginny said as she, and Harry took a walk in the school grounds.  
  
"Me too," Harry admitted. He held Ginny's hand as they walked. He was afraid for the first time in years. Not afraid of death but afraid of losing a part of his life, a part of his future.  
  
The fear will always be there. You just have to make the best of it.  
  
This was what Professor Hart told him. He said it from experience and heart.  
  
** ** Two Hours ago  
  
"Harry, how do you really feel about Ginny?" Leon asked as he and Harry were the only one's in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. It was the only place that they would not be disturbed.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Probably the same thing you feel for Shiva."  
  
"Confusion?" he asked. Harry nodded and took out his watch.  
  
"I love her but..."  
  
"There are no 'buts' in love, Harry. You love her or you don't."  
  
"I do," Harry sighed. "But I don't know how to show it."  
  
"How much do you love her?" Leon asked as he took a box out of his pocket.  
  
"To a point that I may go insane without her," Harry simply said. Leon nodded and gave him the box.  
  
"Do not think for too long," he said and left. Harry looked at the box and opened it. His eyes grew when he saw its contents.  
  
*** *** Meanwhile  
  
"Ginny, are you prepared to go the distance with Harry?" Shiva suddenly asked as she stroked Carbuncle's fur. They were alone in Ginny's dormitory. Ginny needed to lie down trying to absorb the information she just received.  
  
"As in white gown and bells?" Ginny asked as she looked at the ceiling. "If he asks, yeah."  
  
"Without hesitation?" Shiva smiled.  
  
"No hesitation," Ginny said confidently.  
  
"Did he say it yet?"  
  
"No, not yet," Ginny sighed. "But I feel it in my heart that he does."  
  
"Doesn't hurt to hear it from him, does it?" Ginny nodded and looked at the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Are you talking from your own experience?" she asked. Shiva blushed as she turned away from her to hide it.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Ginny," Harry called her. His courage had set and his mind made up.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked. Suddenly, Harry pulled her close to him and kissed her full in the lips. Ginny was drowned into the kiss. Her emotions flared as the kiss deepened. Her mind was in a flux. As they parted, Ginny breathed deeply and blushed.  
  
Harry had run out of air so he ended the kiss, with great reluctance. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of the life with. And he knew he must let her know. With a deep breath to calm his heart, Harry said it.  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
Ginny blinked in surprise. What she had waited for six years had finally been realized. She just stood there, speechless, deciding if it was a dream or not. But since when did her dreams have THAT kind of kiss? Harry looked at her expectantly, looking a little hurt.  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him. The surprise in Harry's face was evident. He kissed her back with all the passion he had. All the passion that had bottled up inside. When they separated, Ginny uttered the only words that meant so much to him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"I love my job," Leon said as he saw the two kiss from his office window. Sensing another presence, he focused to the edge of the forbidden forest and found a creature running like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A growl interrupted their moment of bliss. Ginny turned to see what caused it and Harry froze in sight.  
  
A large three-headed canine loomed over them. Harry knew pretty well what it was but was it friendly?  
  
Smiling, Ginny held out her hand, letting the middle head sniff it. Then, the rest of the heads panted.  
  
"It's a Cerberus," Harry exclaimed. The beast seemed to be tired. Ginny smiled and patted its head. "It looks meaner than Fluffy."  
  
"He's tired," Ginny said and lead it to the lake. There, all three heads drank like camels in the desert. After a while it wagged its tail and lied down beside them. "He's kind of cute."  
  
The Cerberus beamed as it heard her call it cute.  
  
"You're starting to have Hagrid's taste in animals," Harry said but was impressed at the beast. The beast suddenly barked happily as it sensed another approach.  
  
"Cerb," Leon called as he ran towards it. He stopped as he hugged the massive beast, stroking its red-black fur. "How are you?" the beast whimpered and growled but Leon seemed to understand them. Smiling, he stroked the beast's fur again.  
  
"Rest," he said. "Gather your strength. I'll have to report this," the beast nodded and stood to find shade.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked. Leon frowned and walked briskly towards the castle. Harry and Ginny followed him, matching his pace.  
  
"Professor?" Harry called him, unsure on what he would do.  
  
"The time of darkness is near," he said and looked at them. "I need to see the headmaster." Inwardly, Harry shivered. He hasn't seen the professor this serious before.  
  
They simply followed him to the headmaster's office. When they reached there, Shiva, Hermione and Ron were already waiting. Leon gave Shiva a look of confusion.  
  
"Carbuncle heard your conversation with Cerberus," Shiva said as she smiled. "I called Ron and Hermione. And told them you'd explain everything."  
  
Leon smirked and with a wave of his hand, the spiral staircase moved upward, making their passage to the headmaster's office accessible. The four Griffindors were surprised that he didn't even saw the password. Nevertheless, they followed him after Shiva who was a step behind the Professor.  
  
Without knocking, Leon entered the office. As Harry and the rest entered the found total chaos. The different teachers were arguing within themselves. Despite the chaos Professor Dumbledore was calm. It was so noisy that Harry couldn't hear what the other was saying.  
  
But Leon said two words that silenced the whole room.  
  
"They're coming." Everyone looked at his as if they saw him for the first time. Now the silence was deafening. Leon smirked and looked at the headmaster. "Albus?"  
  
"I am sorry to say that we had suspected such an event," the wise wizard said. "The house of Slytherin had apparently evacuated."  
  
"Evacuated?" Harry exclaimed his surprise.  
  
"Be quiet Potter," Snape snapped. "It's your fault that he-who's-not-be- named is after this school." As Harry was about to respond, Snape suddenly chocked and grabbed his throat. He had a difficult time breathing and was now on his knees.  
  
Hermione saw this before. He did the same to Malfoy all those months ago. Shiva frowned and looked at Leon. But all she saw was death.  
  
"Leon, let him go," Professor Dumbledore said but he didn't listen. Snape was struggling to catch his breath. "Professor Hart." He asked again calmly. But this made the pain worse.  
  
Shiva touched his shoulder and whispered in Leon's ear. Only then did Snape was able to breath again. Coughing, Snape stood up and backed away from Leon.  
  
"Why the hate?" Ginny asked Professor Dumbledore. The wise wizard sighed and sat down.  
  
"Centuries ago, Salazar Slytherin left this school and plotted the remove all muggle born wizards from this land. To stop him, the king assigned a lone warrior from the ashes of Alexandria. He did stop him but was too late."  
  
"Too late?" Hermione asked as she looked at Leon but he looked away.  
  
"Alexandria was the first to fall. Salazar killed everyone and spared none." Even the teachers gasped at this new information. They looked at Snape warily and then looked at Leon. "The warrior stopped Slytherin before he had done much damage. And the event was forgotten with time."  
  
"I remember," Shiva said quietly. "I was about the summon a sacred but I was struck by a spell. The next thing I know, Ginny found me."  
  
"Indeed, Lady Shilana," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "That warrior was your Guardian; Angelian."  
  
"Enough of this," Leon said gruffly. His voice demanded that the subject be changed. "We need to evacuate the school. But I supposed that the railway was damaged, correct?" Professor Dumbledore nodded once and sighed.  
  
"We cannot evacuate even by using Floo powder."  
  
"They messed up the network?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Appiration is useless and owls may be killed in sight," Harry said. Leon looked at him with a smile.  
  
"You're thinking like a Guardian," he said.  
  
"We have no choice but to fight," Ginny said. Her fear could be heard in her voice but she tried to cover it. "Can we win?"  
  
"We WILL win," Shiva said in full confidence. "We have friends that we can count on."  
  
"But how many are there?" Professor McGonagall asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Ten thousand orcs and goblin foot soldiers, five hundred wyverns, a thousand dragons, five hundred salamanders, about eight hundred mountain trolls, three thousand dementors and five hundred deatheaters," Leon said. Everyone stopped and was quiet. How could they defeat that many?  
  
"Where are they headed?" Hermione asked. Everyone turned white from his answer.  
  
"Here," Leon said.  
  
"We can't defeat them," Snape said, suddenly afraid.  
  
"YOU can't," Shiva smiled and nodded at Leon.  
  
"We can," Ginny said. From all the years, she hasn't been sure of it until now.  
  
"I have to face him in any case," Harry said as he smiled to Ginny.  
  
"Here we go again," Ron said as he sighed.  
  
"Honestly, you can't do anything without me," Hernione smiled with her hands on her hips. Leon looked at Dumbledore and smiled.  
  
"Excitate vos e somne, liberi fatali," Leon said.  
  
"Incendite tenebras mundi," Shiva smiled and looked at the four Griffindors.  
  
Smiling, Leon looked at the sky out the window.  
  
"Urite mala mundi," Leon said and held Shiva's hand.  
  
"Valete, liberi fatali," Shiva squeezed his hand and nodded. Leon let go of her hand and started for the door.  
  
"Diebus, fatalibus," Leon said and looked at the teachers. "Prepare measures to keep the students safe. They are the top priority for now." Leon opened the door and left the office. Shiva followed him and Harry shrugged as he and the rest followed.  
  
"The fate of the world is in their hands now," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"I hope we win," Professor McGonagall sighed.  
  
Six children to fight the darkness.  
  
Children of fate.  
  
Children of the light.  
  
End of 19  
  
A/n: Before you ask, these are the meanings or rough translations of the phrases:  
  
Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali - Arise from your sleep, children of fate.  
  
Incendite tenebras mundi - Set ablaze the heavens of darkness  
  
Urite mala mundi - Burn the heavens of evil  
  
Valete, liberi fatali - Prevail, children of fate  
  
Diebus, fatalibus - Fated day  
  
As I said, rough translations. I did not translate this. Can anyone guess where I got the phrases? 


	20. New promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and FF universes. Just wanted to let you know.  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you Professor?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at Ginny as she and Harry came to see him in his office the next day.  
  
"Of course," the headmaster smiled brightly. "What is it, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew about me being a summoner," Ginny shyly said.  
  
"I did suspect," Dumbledore sat behind his desk and smiled at them. "I suspected it when I saw Carbuncle in the Griffindor tower. Then Fawkes told me that he sensed another phoenix with greater powers than him. I saw the blue and white wolf help you against the dementors. I knew you were the chosen and I am glad that you did not pursue your curiosity by asking me."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked slightly confused.  
  
"I realized that the summoner and her guardian must be tested before the other sacreds will trust them. You have proven yourself but it was not necessary." Then wise wizard had a twinkle in his eye that generated amusement from its owner.  
  
"Not necessary?" Ginny looked at him confused.  
  
"Carbuncle had chosen you and of all the sacreds, she is the hardest to gain someone's trust. But I feel that this is not why you came to me," he smiled expectantly.  
  
"I wanted to know about the previous summoner," Ginny finally said after much thought. "I could look into the Pride but it only says what she is, not who."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore smiled. "You wanted to know what she was like in person. Very well. Lady Shilana was a lover of creatures. From unicorns to trolls, she loved them."  
  
"Trolls?" Harry cringed.  
  
"Yes, Harry, trolls. It did not matter to her what kind of creature it was. She had befriended them all. She was the third child of lord Valina of Alexandria. The lord and lady of Alexandria were kind and compassionate. It was good that those traits rubbed off to their children.  
  
"Lady Shilana loved them as well, except the fact that they had betrothed her to the son of their trusted friend," Dumbledore smiled and looked at Fawkes. "Lady Shilana was the first summoner to befriend a sacred being. That's why they trusted her." He suddenly sighed and looked at Ginny.  
  
"I cannot tell you what happened in their personal lives, you must understand."  
  
"I understand," Ginny smiled. "I wanted a background on her before I ask her directly."  
  
"Yes, well," Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and looked at Harry. "One day when she was sixteen, she met this farm boy relaxing beside a river. When she goes out of the castle, she only wore common clothes so that she would not be recognized but those who didn't know her. And this boy didn't know her.  
  
"As it happened, he was knew to the town and had gotten work form a local farmer. She knew the farmer and heard that he needed help. This was the first time she saw the farm boy for according to the farmer, he worked relentlessly.  
  
"I don't know what happened per se, but needless to say, she hated his guts," Dumbledore chuckled. "I seem to have two students like that." He smiled at Ginny. "It's a good thing your brother saw it before she was fed up with him."  
  
"I don't think that her frustration will last, Professor," Ginny said and Harry smiled.  
  
"You're right, where were we? Oh, right. With time she had known him and hated his gut with less frequency. Until such a time that she had loved him. He had loved her before she did, big surprise there. In any case she was shocked when her father introduced her betrothed."  
  
"The farm boy?" Harry smiled. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"As it turned out he was the son of lord Valina's friend. At first the lord was surprised at Lady Shilana's reaction. He never expected them to have met. Since then their love bloomed further."  
  
"And the attack?" Ginny cringed. She did not want to hear but she had to.  
  
"Her fiancé was out on a mission then. The king called him and..." the headmaster hesitated.  
  
"Alexandria was attacked," Harry said sadly.  
  
"Well, that had been centuries ago. But Lian carried the grudge for a long time," the wise wizard smiled sadly. "It will destroy him in the end."  
  
"'Will' sir?" Harry asked as he and Ginny were confused. "He's still alive?"  
  
"He has lived through the ages and is still alive," Dumbledore smiled. "Now off you go. You must rest for the time will be near."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Ginny smiled and kissed the old wizard in the cheek. "For everything."  
  
"Come now, Miss Weasley," Harry wasn't sure but he thought the professor blushed. "It's not the end of the world. I have great confidences on all of you. You haven't let me down before." Both teens smiled back and left his office.  
  
*** ***  
  
Ron found Hermione in the library. As usual, her nose was in a book. But her book this time was the Summoner's Pride. Ron sighed as he came over.  
  
"Even if the end of the world is upon us, you still have a book under your nose," Ron said as he sat beside Hermione.  
  
"At least I have the knowledge that I did something worthwhile," Hermione said as she glared at him.  
  
"Hey, I also did something worth my while," Ron frowned in defense.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Ron suddenly leaned and kissed her. Surprised, Hermione pulled back and frowned at him.  
  
"Ron! Stop that."  
  
"You don't like it?" he teased. Instead of answering, Hermione returned to her reading. Smirking, Ron moved closer to her and blew into her ear.  
  
"RON!" she shouted and glared at the boy. Quickly, Hermione looked around but was glad that they were the only persons in the library. "Not now."  
  
"Why 'Mione? What's wrong?" he asked sounding hurt. Hearing his voice, Hermione softened a bit.  
  
"Everything, Ron," she sighed and looked at him. "Since our first year it had been nothing but exciting and dangerous in each passing year. Now this, probably the end of the world and the six of us are the only ones to stop it. I'm... afraid Ron." Ron sadly smiled and neared her. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Me too," he said. Hermione's head rested on his head. She could smell his shampoo on his head.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What is it?" they didn't move from their positions.  
  
"You're wearing women's shampoo," she smiled. Ron giggled and smiled.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Hermione sniffed his hair again. "This is MY shampoo. I brought it from home since they don't sell it here."  
  
"I know. I ran out."  
  
"Why mine?" she sounded irked.  
  
"Come on, your hair is soft and shiny and beautiful," he looked up to her eyes. "My hair was a tangled mess ever since we saw in the lake." Hermione smiled and caressed his cheek.  
  
"Is there some OTHER reason you took a bath?" her smile had a sense of mischief in it.  
  
"For you," Ron blushed. "And to get near to you without you cringing." Hermione laughed. It was like music to his ears, her laugh. And he wished he would hear it forever. There's only one way to do that. And Ron had decided to do it.  
  
Rising up, Ron stood behind her and Hermione turned to see what he was doing. He suddenly and slowly went to his knees, bringing a small velvet box and offering it to her.  
  
"I had it since summer," Ron said as he blushed furiously. "Professor Hart thought it was a good choice. But it thought I could do better." Ron opened the box and Hermione's eyes grew in surprise. In it was the most gorgeous engagement ring she had ever seen. It had a large diamond and beautiful carvings on the ring. Her tears were blocking her vision as Ron took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hermione Granger," he said calmly and evenly. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Hermione couldn't hold back her tears. Her emotions overwhelmed her. Her hands trembled at she felt the ring, seeing if it wasn't a dream. Then her hands felt Ron's face which seemed hot to her touch.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," she said in between sobs. "It would be my pleasure to be your wife." With that, Ron gave a loud sigh of relief. He took the ring from the box and tried to place it on her finger but both their hands were trembling.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, his voice shaking. "I can't put it on with your hand trembling."  
  
"My hand isn't the one shaking," Hermione said. Suddenly, they laughed. Ron finally placed the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss. When they parted, they just sat there, letting time go by.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ginny and Harry were walking towards the great hall when the chanced upon an unusual sight.  
  
Professor Leon Hart was on his knees, leaning on a sword as he panted. Obviously he was practicing and was tired. They came to him to see is he was all right.  
  
"Professor?" Ginny reached him first but what he saw shocked her. There was blood in the ground and on his pants. As he coughed, more blood came as she struggled to stand.  
  
"Don't push yourself," Harry said as he touched the professor's shoulder. Leon sighed as he wiped the remnants of blood on his lips.  
  
"I have to," he said. His knees failed him and he fell to the ground, only to be caught by Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Lian," Ginny said in a motherly tone. Leon looked up to her with a confused frown and sighed in frustration.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked. Harry too was confused and was beginning to see it.  
  
"Why do you suffer?" she asked. Leon stood and picked up his sword. "What changed you?" she asked. Leon paused as if considering the question.  
  
"The dark did," he turned and walked away. "I'll be in my office."  
  
"A soul filled with hate will be engulfed into the dark," Ginny said as she looked at Harry. Harry looked at her in question but understood her.  
  
"It is hard to forgive someone who destroyed your life," Harry said. He held Ginny's hand and placed it on his chest. "I'm afraid that I will do the same." Ginny kissed him on his cheek softly and smiled.  
  
"Just remember that I'll be with you, always," she said. Harry kissed her passionately on the lips, he felt her heart beat faster and his was trying to match it.  
  
"I know," he said as they parted. Hands held together, they went towards the great hall.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Shiva saw Leon limping in the hall. She immediately ran for him and held him up against the wall. She immediately noticed the blood stains on his shirt and sighed in concern.  
  
"You've been pushing yourself again," she said. Leon laughed weakly as he smiled at her.  
  
"Harry Potter reminded me earlier of that fact," he wasn't being curt, just tired when he said that.  
  
"Why?" she asked. All of a sudden, Leon planted a kiss on her lips. Surprised at first, Shiva was about to move away but her emotions took the better of her. Their kiss deepened and they felt each other's heat, each other's passion. Each other's love. Leon was the first to part form the kiss and smiled at the blushing Shiva.  
  
"I will not fail you again," he sighed and walked towards his office. Shiva only stood there and wondered what had happened.  
  
End of 20 


	21. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the FF universe.  
  
  
  
I am tired.  
  
I had lived my life in sorrow and in pain and it just won't go away. I had lost count on the years that had passed since I lost her. But it was too long.  
  
Lana. My princess. My life. All taken away from me by the dark. The dark that is now consuming me. Little by little it consumes me. Hatred, anguish, pain... I have come to know these as my companions in life. The life that I detest.  
  
But I have realized that hope can still be found. In the hearts of the children. In the hearts of the chosen ones. The dark flees when I see them smile. When I seem them laugh. When I see them love.  
  
Then I realized that I could hope for the future again. Hope that light will still shine in the darkness. I see it in the smiles of the children. I wish I could see it more.  
  
But I regret that my time is almost near. My body is frail and my soul is tired. All I wanted is to sleep. To rest. To die.  
  
That time is nearing.  
  
The time that I will no longer be tired.  
  
  
  
** ** **  
  
Ginny and Shiva were walking in the school grounds. Cherishing the peace that they had until the time had come for war. By Leon's calculations the enemy's army will reach them in three days. And in three days, all hell will break loose. The people of Hogsmeade had been evacuated into the school. Professor Dumbledore tried to get word to the Ministry but no answer came.  
  
And morale was in the lowest.  
  
Everybody feared the upcoming battle. But what use is it? More than ten thousand creatures of the dark against a measly few hundred of them? No one in their right mind would go against such odds. And Ginny was seriously considering being a permanent resident of St. Mungos. She was even thinking of reserving five more wards IF they survived the battle.  
  
Big IF. She didn't know how they could defeat them all. And she still needed the Vassal. And heaven knows where he was.  
  
"Shilling for your thoughts," Shiva asked as she saw through Ginny's frown.  
  
"Shilling? Oh! Right. Muggle money." Ginny smiled but it suddenly faded. "I don't know Shiva. Us against all of them? We'd be lucky to survive five minutes."  
  
"Doubt is a path towards destruction," Shiva smiled at her. "Relax, Ginny. I would even bet that you four would come out of this unscathed." Frown was Ginny's first reaction to her words.  
  
"Four?" Ginny asked. But the blue-haired lady smiled and walked away. Ginny followed her until they reached the lake. "Shiva, why four?"  
  
"The wind sings a fine tune today," Shiva said as a gentle breeze caressed her body.  
  
"You're avoiding the issue," Ginny frowned, making Shiva smile more.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Shiva," Ginny gave her a warning tone. Shiva laughed which added music to the air. Shiva breathed the calm air. But her smiled suddenly dropped when her eye caught a green flash beyond the woods.  
  
*** ***  
  
Professor Leon Hart suddenly broke the glass he was holding and leaned on his table to steady himself. He felt something ha hasn't felt in a long time. It felt like pain. It felt like sorrow. It felt like he lost a piece of himself.  
  
In a panic, Leon ran out of his office all the while praying that he was wrong.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Ginny! Move!" Shiva pushed Ginny aside as a green flare sped towards her. It happened in a split second but to Ginny, it felt like a lifetime.  
  
As Shiva pushed the young witch away, just as a green flare almost touched her. Ginny rolled unto the ground, unaware of what had happened. From the corner of her eye, Ginny saw her friend dropped lifelessly on the ground.  
  
Screaming in panic, Ginny immediately went to her friend. She cradled the blue-haired girl in her arms as tears ran down from her cheek. Shiva lay there, peaceful and unmoving. Ginny felt for her pulse, but there was none.  
  
The impact of Shiva's death was immeasurable that Ginny screamed in agony. A scream that was heard throughout the school.  
  
An armored horseman suddenly appeared by Ginny's side and had a look of pure sorrow in his features. A wave of anger overtook him and with a roar of a battle cry, he went to the forbidden forest.  
  
Ginny was cradling Shiva in her arms caressing her fine hair. Not paying notice of a cry of agonizing death that came from the forest.  
  
"Shiva!" someone cried out. It was Leon. He rushed to their side. Ginny looked at him through her tears and what she saw frightened her.  
  
In shock, Leon fell to his knees. He had failed her. He had failed her again. It was too much for him to handle. He roared his agony. It was no human roar that he uttered. It was monstrous, like a beast caged within. Ginny's tears slowly stopped as she looked at him. His agony was far greater than hers. She felt it in her heart. And her heart was saddened more when she saw his tears.  
  
They were made of blood.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Are you sure he's alright?" Ron said as he paced the common room floor. It had been hours since the incident and still they couldn't believe it.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the couch, lean on Harry for support. Harry had his arm around her, hushing her with words of comfort. He saw that she was clutching a silver band and when she shifted it in her palm, he saw it was the ring Shiva had been wearing as a pendant for her necklace. His sorrow deepened when he saw it. He would never live it down.  
  
At it happened, a Death eater had attacked and his target was Ginny. There was nothing left for the teachers to question for the assailant was... Harry sighed. Odin was a vengeful soul. But he had probed the Death eater's mind before he.... killed it. the army will come in two days and with morale down to zero, it was impossible for them to win.  
  
But his concern now was his beloved teacher. He had taken the death of Shiva the hardest. There was nothing left of his tattered soul but sorrow and vengeance. Harry saw his eyes. It was the eyes of a person who had nothing to loose.  
  
Silently he prayed for a miracle. For the professor and for all of them. He kissed Ginny's forehead and sighed in despair.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Professor Hart?" Hermione called as she looked at her teacher with much concern. Leon, since the attack, had been sitting in his room looking at Shiva's dead body, which he carried and laid in his bed. It was disturbing but she felt it was warranted. Harry told her about his talks about regrets and now he might be reliving it.  
  
"She's so beautiful when she's asleep," Leon said as he caressed Shiva's face with the back of his hand. "She's really tired. She needed her rest."  
  
Deep inside, Hermione wanted to cry. She wanted to cry out that Shiva was dead but she didn't have the courage. No one should bear to be alone. Leon did and it was eating him inside.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust," she said softly, remembering the phrases in a funeral. Leon frowned and looked at her.  
  
"What did you say?" At first, Hermione was afraid but when she saw the life returning into his eyes, she relaxed... a bit.  
  
"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to dust," she repeated. Then she saw it in his face. Determination. A reason to live.  
  
"Dust," he said as he got up, finally leaving the body of his beloved. "Where's the Pride?" he asked. Hermione pointed to the tome that she left on his desk. Opening it she shifted through the pages. When he finally found the page he was looking for, he smiled in triumph.  
  
"Soil," he said. Hermione was puzzled but the professor's smile was both comforting and scary at the same time. Looking at her, he pointed to a passage in the tome that she read. Finally understanding, Hermione looked at him with the same smile of triumph he had.  
  
"Can we do it?" she asked.  
  
"We have all the conditions and the equipment, why not? What do we have to lose?"  
  
Looking at him, Hermione sighed.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
End of 21 


	22. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his universe.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Hermoine," Professor Leon Hart sighed as he gave a steaming cup of coffee to the witch. Hermione accepted the cup and inhaled its aroma.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," she said. Surprisingly their work only took them until midnight. She smiled as she looked at her teacher. In a few words, he looked terrible. Quite understandable considering what he went trough.  
  
His hair had strands that escaped the braid. His eyes had bags from worry and wake. His demeanor changed from his usual formal posture to a tired man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
"Will it work?" Hermione asked as she looked at Leon with tired eyes.  
  
"It will," he said and smiled. "You've better get some rest." He told her with a smile. Suddenly it turned mischievous as he winked. "Maybe you can use Ron for a pillow." Hermione blushed but smiled. It was nice having him out of his funk. She merely nodded and left his office.  
  
Leon looked at the table where they worked. On it were three glass bullets, the result of their work. Each had a different color; Dark green, white and light blue. He smiled and went to rest.  
  
*** ***  
  
/Don't cry,/ Phoenix tried to comfort Ginny as she lay in a fetal position on her bed. She went to bed in the insistence of Harry. She knew she couldn't sleep but with him, she felt comfort.  
  
Suddenly she felt a gentle hand caress her hair. It was soft and relaxing. She felt all the sorrow fade when she heard a song. A gentle song that lifted spirits and gave hope to those who lost it.  
  
Slowly she opened an eye and saw a yellow angel sitting by her side. She had a sad smile but her eyes were filled with concern for her.  
  
Concern that she felt was not necessary.  
  
But her gentle caresses and her melodic voice made her feel sleepy.  
  
Before slept overtook her, Ginny uttered words that meant everything to her angel.  
  
"Thank you, Siren."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Lord Voldemort could feel the power surging through his body as he approached his destination. The magic was welcoming even if he stole it from the essence of the forest.  
  
In a few hours he would reach his destination.  
  
The taste of vengeance will be sweet.  
  
** ** **  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked out into the forest, feeling the dark nearing his school. His eyes narrowed as if seeing the intruders through the thicket.  
  
With a mutter of the ancient language a large magical barrier was erected around the school.  
  
War was near.  
  
But death, was nearer.  
  
He looked at the top of his school and smirked.  
  
Death was standing on one of the towers, looking at the forest. His eyes seemed to glow when the light of the moon touched it.  
  
He stood there in vigil. Vowing vengeance to those who had tried to hurt his loved ones. Vengeance toward the dark one. And to hell with anyone who gets in his way.  
  
*** ***  
  
In the great hall, Harry sensed the gloom as he entered. Everyone was afraid, that he knew. Hell, HE was afraid but he must face his destiny. And he was thankful he was not alone.  
  
Ginny had looked better than he saw her last. She had a smile on her face that he loved and wished that will never fade. With her were Siren and Odin chatting along with her. This was a strange sight to the rest of the school. No doubt they were guarding her from more attacks.  
  
What caught his attention was Professor Hart. He was sitting by the Slytherin table, with the only Slytherins left in the school. Harry counted ten.  
  
Surprisingly, they were chatting happily with each other. Seeing him, Leon stood and excused himself, to the dismay of the Slytherin troupe.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked lightly. He attempted humor since he knew he was hurt the most since the last incident. He didn't know the state of his mental health. But Leon smiled sadly and looked at the remaining Slytherins.  
  
"I have to open my eyes more," he said as he smiled at Harry. "I had been blinded by hate for a long time, Harry. A long time."  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Leon sighed and sat.  
  
"They decided to stay," Leon said as he looked sullen. "They didn't want to hide behind their parents, who, I am told, were with Voldemort this very moment. They were disowned by their parents, Harry." Harry looked at the Slytherins in surprise.  
  
"Disowned?" Harry couldn't believe it. What kind of parents would leave their children in the hands of wolves?  
  
"They're children, Harry. They can still change. All they needed is the right person to guide them," Leon said and looked at Harry. Harry finally looked at the remaining Slytherins. They were indeed children. The oldest of them was probably in the third year.  
  
"And you're guiding them," Harry said in understanding. While Leon still had his distaste of the Slytherins, he cannot turn his back on those who truly needed his help.  
  
Harry was surprised that Leon was shaking his head.  
  
"No, Harry Potter. I am just starting them in their new path. A path where we can live together in peace. Maybe they can make a new Slytherin, or at least change that blasted name." Harry couldn't help but smile. Leon still had hate but he had more compassion. And that made him a great man, to Harry at least.  
  
"When this is over, maybe I can convince them to the side of good," Harry said, not believing that he was about to do. Taking care of lost sheep.  
  
"I know you can do it, Harry Potter," Leon said and smiled at the Slytherin table. "But better get to them before Snape does. Or all hope is lost." Leon squeezed Harry's shoulder and was off.  
  
Sighing, Harry started towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks on the other students face when he sat beside them.  
  
Inwardly, Harry sighed. He had his work cut out for him.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The time is almost upon them. Leon stood in his office, preparing for battle. Over his favorite uniform he wore a blood red trench coat. A large silver sword was sheathed on his back, which reflected the soul of its bearer.  
  
Finally, he opened a wooden box and smiled at its contents. It was a golden gauntlet what shimmered with power. He wore it on his right arm and flexed it to see if it fitted. Smirking, he took two revolvers from his trunk and placed them on his thigh holsters. He took a shotgun out and holstered it on the back of his waist.  
  
With a final sigh, he was ready. He carefully took the three glass bullets and placed them in bullet holders on his belt. With a smile of peace, he was ready to go to war.  
  
He went out of his office door, leaving the name of Leon Hart behind. Now he was the angel of death that stalked the night.  
  
** ** **  
  
"Wicked," Ron said in awe as he saw Leon walk by. Stopping in front of the great hall, he looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
"If I'm going to die, Ron. I'm going to die well dressed," he opened the doors and entered. Looking at his teacher he knew that they stood a chance. Ron shook his head and smiled. He followed his teacher to whatever path destiny had laid for them.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Oh my," Professor McGonagall said as she saw a man in crimson walk in the Great hall. Ginny was near the Professor when she turned her head and dropped her jaw. Looking mean and handsome, nearly all of the female population of the school were speechless. This was the man who was about to go into battle? Ginny couldn't believe it.  
  
Odin and Siren were looking at Leon with respect and approval. Harry got up from the Slytherin table and looked at him in awe.  
  
"Nice clothes," he merely said. Leon smiled at whispered in Harry's ear. Harry looked shocked and gave him a look of confused amusement.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"Just do it," Leon said. With a sigh, Harry started for the door when Leon stopped him. "Take Ron with you," he said. Ron gave him a look of bewilderment and followed Harry. Turning towards the professor, Leon smiled.  
  
"Lady Minerva, could you please evacuate to the lower part of the school?" he asked. Professor McGonagall blushed when he called her Lady. Looking behind him, McGonagall raised her brows in question, asking the headmaster for confirmation.  
  
"Everyone, please vacate to the lower grounds of the school," Albus Dumbledore said from the door. "Prefects, guide them and have a head count. Teachers, follow your houses and protect them in everyway possible. Stay there until I give word." Slowly the teachers and students went out of the Great hall and soon only Professor Dumbledore, Ginny, Leon and the two sacreds are left.  
  
"Cerberus has the north," Leon said and smiled at Ginny. "Fenrir will have the east," Suddenly they were enveloped in a bright flash and the large wolf appeared and bounded to his position. "Odin will have the south. Watch for anything and be careful."  
  
"Aye, my liege," Odin said and with a salute, exited the hall. But he pause and turned. "Who has the west?"  
  
"A friend is coming to help," Leon said. "HE will be here in time." Odin nodded and left for his post. Smiling at Professor Dumbledore, Leon knelt before him. "Thank you, great one."  
  
Dumbledore touched his shoulder and motioned him to rise. "It is I who is to thank you, now go." With a smile, Leon walked for the highest tower. Shiva followed him and Ginny was left alone with the wise wizard.  
  
"Can we really do this?" she asked.  
  
"Believe, my child," he said and was off to fulfill his duties.  
  
Ginny stood there, gathering courage as she did.  
  
/I will be with you/ Phoenix said in her mind. Ginny smiled as left the great hall.  
  
"Wait for us!" Hermione called as she ran towards her friend. In her arms was an excited Carbuncle.  
  
"Ginny fine!" she said. Ginny laughed as she took Hermoine's hand.  
  
"Let's go," she said and went to meet their destiny.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Is he mental?" Harry said as he saw what Leon had intended for him. Ron was behind him and was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Wicked," was all he had to say.  
  
  
  
End of 22  
  
A/n: For coolone007; when Carbuncle said /"Ginny Harry!"/ she meant that he was Ginny's Harry. Made any sense? Anyway, I hope this clears any confusions. Sorry about that. 


	23. Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and FF universes.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts is in sight as the dark lord guided his men into position. He could smell his victims and taste their blood. But when he reached the school grounds he felt an incredible barrier surrounding it.  
  
Voldemort snarled and cursed his enemies.  
  
*** ***  
  
"It seems that 'evil-wicked-bald guy' is pissed at Dumbledore's barrier," Leon said as he looked at the thousands of goblins and orcs waiting to get inside and destroy the school. Siren giggled at his joke but when she looked at the army of darkness, her gaze turned murderous.  
  
"Calm down, Siren," Leon smiled at her. But his smile was sad and she felt it. "I miss her too." Loud barking could be heard and Leon turned to look at the north side of the school. "Looks like Cerberus share your sentiment."  
  
"We share it all," Ginny said as she stood beside Leon.  
  
"But sadness could be vanquished by the hearts of those who love," Hermione said, smiling at them. Carbuncle was wagging her tail and nodding in agreement. Leon smiled at them and was glad that they were there. Their smile made his heart calm despite its turmoil.  
  
"They'll try to break the barrier," Leon said in all business but kept the smile. "They'll succeed in a few hours." The ground suddenly shook and they held each other for balance. Quickly looking outside, Leon saw that the dragons and the salamanders were hitting the barrier with their fiery breaths. Leon's eyebrow was up in amusement.  
  
"You're seeing history," he said in a professor's fashion. "Dragons and salamanders working together." He shook his head and sighed. "I hate it when they are used in evil." Ginny shares his sentiment. Somehow he didn't want those poor creatures controlled.  
  
"My brother Charlie would love to be here to see that," Ron said as he walked towards them. Hermione gaped as she saw him.  
  
He wore black slacks and a black vest but they seemed to suit him well. She could see how well defined he was with his get up and looked... sexy. Now she was glad she said yes. Hermione unconsciously rubbed her engagement ring and sighed.  
  
"No way!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she saw a shine coming from Hermione's hand. Carbuncle jumped from Hermione's arms just as Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and looked at the diamond ring, squealing in delight. Ginny hugged Hermione while jumping in pure joy.  
  
"Nice ring," Leon smiled.  
  
"YOU picked it for me, remember?" Ron said in the corner of his mouth. The girls were happily chatting, fussing over the ring.  
  
"When?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Two days ago," Hermione said proudly.  
  
"I wish I had a ring like that," Ginny sighed. Leon smirked obliquely and looked into the shadows.  
  
"I'm surprised that my brother had the guts after all," Ginny said. Siren laughed out loud, her voice was melodic and causing Ron to blush.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said defensively. "I always had guts."  
  
"The problem is he looses it when he sees Hermione," Harry said as he entered the light. Now it was Ginny's turn to gape.  
  
Harry was wearing leather. He wore leather pants with belts and buckles on his right thigh. He also had leather boots that also had buckles. He had a white t-shirt that gripped his torso in a way that showed his finely defined pectorals and abs. He wore two red belts that hung from each his waist, crossing within each other.  
  
His leather jacket was open and came short near the waist. It had white fur around its collar and made Harry a hunk.  
  
"Wow," Ginny said as she looked him over.  
  
"Professor," Harry squirmed under the girl's stares.  
  
"I don't think it's complete," Leon said as he took Harry's glasses from his eyes and it vanished.  
  
"Professor! He can't see," Ginny was alarmed but Leon waved his hand over Harry's eyes, he blinked and looked around.  
  
"I can see clearly," Harry smiled as he tested his eyes. With another wave of his hand, Leon fixed Harry's hair so that it was slightly calmer but still was mildly wild. I can't believe this!"  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it either. It has been a while since she saw Harry without his glasses and he looked marvelous. She blushed as she thought him gorgeous.  
  
"One more thing," Leon gave Harry a pair of black gloves that he wore. "I have something for you." Leon got a long rectangular case from behind him. Harry didn't notice the case before. He knew he saw it in Leon's office once but paid no attention to it afterwards.  
  
Opening the case, Harry frowned in confusion and awe. It was a sword like no other he had seen. Its handle and hilt was that of a revolver. The blade was half a foot wide and about five feet long. It gleamed in sharpness and made it look elegant. The grip of the revolver was slanted, allowing for better grip in slashes and thrusts. Taking the sword, Leon opened the chambers and loaded it.  
  
Upon loading it, Leon snapped the chamber back in place and handed it formally to Harry.  
  
"Your blade, Sir Potter," Leon smiled. Harry tentatively took the blade and hefted it in his hands.  
  
"It's light," Harry said as he swung the sword.  
  
"It's made of mythril, of course its light," Leon said as he looked outside. They were still pounding on the barrier and Leon knew it would not last.  
  
"What's it called?" Hermione asked as she admired the blade.  
  
"The general term would be, obviously, gunblade," Leon said, not taking his eyes away from the enemy. "The sword is called Lionheart." All of them looked at him in shock and surprise.  
  
"It was made for me in the late eighteenth century by elven sword smiths. It used to be a gate loader like those western revolvers but I had it upgraded," Leon frowned when he saw a small crack in the barrier. "When you pull the trigger when slashing, it adds more force to the slash."  
  
"But why give it to me?" Harry asked. Ginny was curious too but remembered what Shiva said to her yesterday.  
  
/"Relax Ginny, I bet that you four would come out of this unscathed"/  
  
Ginny knew what he was about to answer. "My time has come and this will be my final strike," Leon said with a deep sigh but smiled when he looked at his students.  
  
"Once that barrier falls, magic will not be a factor in this battle," Leon said as he nodded to Siren. "It will create confusion and with luck, my friends will come to help. This will be a battle of endurance and skill. So prepare yourselves."  
  
"What will you do?" Ron asked. Leon only smiled and looked at him cryptically.  
  
"In any case," Leon said, ignoring Ron's question. "My time has passed, Harry Potter. You are the guardian of the summoner. I leave everything in your charge." Leon smiled and removed his necklace. He gave the ring one last look and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Hold this for me," he smiled and looked outside. Frowning at the request, Harry wore his necklace and looked at the ring. Sighing, Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
Ginny took Shiva's ring from her pocket and looked at Leon. Sighing, she wore the necklace in honor of her friend, so that Shiva was with them in this final battle.  
  
/She'll always be with you/ Phoenix said and that gave her great comfort.  
  
Ron stood by Hermione's side and held her hand. Smiling softly at him, Hermione kissed him and Ron returned it with much passion in his heart.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at them and smiled. Looking at each other Harry kissed her on the cheek and smiled lovingly at her.  
  
Harry suddenly noticed Leon as he rubbed his ring finger. Feeling like a git, Harry silently cursed himself and took out the box Leon gave him.  
  
Harry knelt before Ginny, who was confused and nervous. Ron noticed this and shook Hermione. She smiled as she saw it too.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," Harry's voice faltered. He was having a hard time holding his courage. But looking at Leon, the professor mouthed the words that brought back his courage and even more.  
  
"No Regrets," Leon mouthed. Breathing deeply to remove his nervousness, Harry continued.  
  
Harry opened the velvet box and the most beautiful engagement ring that Ginny had ever seen, glittered like a star.  
  
"I had regretted that I hadn't seen you as who you are before," Harry said. He had to say this before he backed out. But it was too late for that. "I had regretted that we could be something more when we had all the time in the world. I also regretted a lot of thing in the past but I do not regret what I am about t do."  
  
"Harry... I..." Ginny was speechless, she was also in a verge of crying but she waited. She had waited for years, what's one more minute.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, will you become my wife?" there he had asked. If she said no, he would be crushed but he didn't have regrets. But either answer, he thought he was prepared but wasn't.  
  
"Yes, Harry James Potter. I would gladly share my life, soul and heart to the person who already earned all of it through the years," Ginny was already crying when she said those words. Harry gave a sigh of relief and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
Standing up, Harry kissed his fiancé with all the love, the passion and the life he had. Ginny merely returned it tenfold.  
  
"So..." Ron said as he smiled. "Shall we make it a double wedding?"  
  
"Why not?" Hermione shrugged and smiled at the newly coupled fiancés.  
  
"No regrets," Leon said as he smiled.  
  
"Ginny Potter!" Carbuncle suddenly exclaimed. All of them looked at the cute little green creature in surprise and looked at Leon.  
  
"It does have a nice ring to it," Hermione smiled at Carcuncle.  
  
"And Hermione Weasley doesn't?" Ron asked defensively.  
  
"As I had said. She has a mind of her own," all of them laughed. And Leon cherished the moment. Their moment of mirth suddenly came to a halt when another quake shook the school. Leon peered outside and saw a large crack in the barrier.  
  
"It's time," he said and walked towards the main entrance. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny. You three will stay inside." There was a row of protest but Leon lifted his hand to stop them.  
  
"There will be some that will get through us," Leon said as he searched his coat pocket. "I need you three to protect the students. You're the only one I trust." From his pocket, Leon took out a black lamp and gave it to Hermione. "Use this if your back is against a wall. I'll send help once it arrives."  
  
"How are you going to fair against the dragons?" Ginny asked worriedly. Leon merely smiled cryptically.  
  
"We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to him, Lady Weasley," Leon bowed and smiled. "Go to the entrance to the dungeons. Guard the stairway. Help the students if any get through."  
  
"I'll be fine," Harry promised Ginny and followed Leon with his gunblade. Siren smiled and kissed the three each in the cheek. The all blushed as the beautiful angel followed Leon.  
  
"That was for luck," Leon said as he reached the main door.  
  
"Good luck, Angelian," Ginny said with a smile. Leon stopped and looked at her. For a moment Ginny thought that he would be angry but was surprised when he smiled.  
  
"I haven't gone by that name since Lana died," he smiled at them and waved. "Thank you for reminding me who I really am." With that, he, Harry and Siren was out of the school.  
  
"So..." Hermione said when they headed to the dungeons. "What shall we do to pass the time?" Ginny had a smile that could frighten the Weasley twins in mischief.  
  
"We could think of names for our children," Ginny said. This made Ron stop in his tracks.  
  
"Oh, boy," he sighed and rubbed his head for the expected migraine.  
  
End of 23  
  
  
  
A/n: Do NOT get angry with me. Pleeeaaasssseee?? If you know whose costume I made Harry wear, do not hold it against me.  
  
To Aurora Barrett: I would love to follow your suggestion and send my story to Lady Rowling, however, she'll probably have my ASS in a lawsuit. Thanks for the suggestion anyway. I'm touched that you made it actually. Thanks again. 


	24. No regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FF.  
"Come on," Voldemort was getting impatient and hearing a great crack, he smiled.  
  
Now he could have his vengeance.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Why are we holding the west end of the school," Harry asked as he looked at the large crack in the barrier. In each passing moment, the crack grew bigger.  
  
"Unfortunately my friends have not yet arrived," Lian, once named Leon, chagrined. "We're the front line."  
  
"We're the only line," Harry pointed out sullenly. Lian smiled and drew his sword.  
  
"So we are," he said. The barrier finally shattered and the foot soldiers attacked first.  
  
"Garden," Harry said to the confusion of Lian.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"A garden wedding sounds nice in the summer," Harry smiled. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Maybe you could plan it on the Burrow," Lian smiled back as he saw the approaching goblins. "It looks nice there. And peaceful too. Just don't advertise it. Or it'll be worse than the world cup." Harry laughed.  
  
"If I live through this," he muttered. Suddenly, the goblins abruptly stopped and gazed at Lian.  
  
"It's the angel of death," one of the goblins cried. Almost immediately all the advancing forces withdrew. All running in panic and confusion. Harry looked at Lian accusingly.  
  
"Did Dumbledore tell you that I have a reputation of being a bringer of death?" Lian asked with a sardonic smile. "At least it was useful today. I really hated that title."  
  
"So that's it?" Harry asked hopefully. But Lian shook his head.  
  
"By now baldy is threatening the goblins with pain and death. Here they come now," true to his word, the goblins came back. But all seemed hesitant in advancing.  
  
"What are you afraid of, you cowards," a blond man in a white trench coat led them. Harry sighed in frustration. Why him? Isn't Voldemort enough?  
  
He wore a black vest and pants. His hair was combed back as usual and he held a sword similar to his own. Somehow he felt it would come to this. Facing his greatest rival in school in one to one. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked as he saw the dementors and Death eaters flying towards them.  
  
"Now? We make it a fair fight," Lian smiled and readied his sword. A lovely melody suddenly filled the air making everyone stop. Suddenly, a wave appeared and headed for the dark ones. Death eaters on brooms suddenly fell for the brooms lost its flight. Now Harry got what Lian meant about a fair fight. Siren's power was to silence all magic. All magic outside of the school was SILENCED. No one could do magic. But what about them?  
  
He was about to ask Lian but he had already anticipated the question.  
  
"We can use magic," he said as he waved his hand and a group of goblins flew away from their advance. "But where's the fun in that?" Harry sighed but when he looked at Malfoy, he smiled.  
  
The former Slytherin looked confused and angry. To this Harry grinned. He only hoped that he remembered everything Lian had thought him. And his seven years of fighting the dark arts will greatly help him now.  
  
"Lian? Can you handle all of them?" he asked but suddenly noticed the change of attitude of the goblins. Now they were really frightened. Looking back, he saw why.  
  
A large red beast loomed over them. It had a body of a man but hands and feet are like paws with sharp claws. Its head was that of a lion, but two horns protruded from the top of its head. It breathed fire and flame. Looking at Lian, he was puzzled. Why was he not afraid? Then it hit him. IT was the friend Lian was talking about.  
  
"About time Ifrit," Lian smiled to it and it roared. Suddenly, a large ball of flame came out from its hand and it threw it to the enemy. They all scattered and some were burned. But that didn't stop the rampage of the red beast.  
  
"What was that, Harry?" Lian asked. Harry shook himself out of his amazement and looked at Lian.  
  
"I have some business to attend to, can you hold?" he asked. Lian turned his head and found Malfoy. Smiling, he looked at Harry.  
  
"Go ahead and be careful," he said. Harry nodded and went after his greatest rival. Lian scanned the battlefield for his opponent. Finding him, his eyes were filled with murder.  
  
Angelian mowed through the goblins and hacked through the dementors and finally reached his goal. The dark lord himself, Voldemort.  
  
Gripping his sword tightly, he walked towards him with determination and purpose. Death was walking with him today.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Hello Malfoy," Harry said as he confronted the dark wizard.  
  
"Curse you, Potter. I'll see that your mudblood friends die for this," Malfoy suddenly lunged at Harry with his sword, only to be parried by him.  
  
"Give it up," Harry said as the two exchanged blows. "You'll never win." Malfoy sneered at him and continued his attack. Now it was a battle of skill and endurance. And Harry hoped he had it both.  
  
** ** **  
  
"What's happening outside?" Ginny asked nervously as she and Hermione guarded the entrance to the lower levels of the castle. Ron went in the dungeons, with great reluctance, to check on the students.  
  
"Probably hell on earth," Hermione said. Her comment gave her a very hard glare. "Why? Worried that your Angel will get scratched?" Hermione joked. Ginny smiled at her attempts to cheer her up.  
  
"Harry will be fine," Ginny sighed. "I just don't think my heart could take it anymore of this tension."  
  
"I have something that could take your mind off the battle outside," Hermione smiled. Ginny seemed interested.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Soil."  
  
*** ***  
  
Voldemort looked at the crimson warrior as he slowly but purposely hacked his way through the goblins. He was puzzled why little of the goblins even looked at his way. HE heard them call him the Angel of Death. But he knew it was just a myth.  
  
Suddenly, that MYTH was standing in front of him. Before the dark lord could react, the warrior kicked him in the gut, sending him flying.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Voldemort asked as he stood up. "Get him!" from the corner of his eye, Lian saw that he was surrounded. Every place he looked was blocked by goblins and trolls. The remaining few that were left.  
  
"Even if you had silenced magic, mudblood, you cannot defeat all of them," the dark lord had a smug look on his face. Lian gave a smug look of his own.  
  
"Are you sure of that?" he said as he clenched his gauntleted hand and smiled sinisterly.  
  
Voldemrot's brows furrowed as he saw the gauntlet. Suddenly, he felt fear. Fear that was generated from this individual was a fear that the dark lord never encountered before. For the first time in years, he wasn't confident.  
  
"My life and my soul was destroyed because of you," Lian said angrily. "And now I only have my strength." The gauntlet shone and shimmered.  
  
Voldemort looked in shock as the gauntlet suddenly changed. Piece by piece it deformed and piece by piece it was reconstructed as a new element.  
  
"Demon gun, dissolve," Lian whispered.  
  
The gauntlet had become a tri-barreled gun that was also part of Lian's arm. He held the grip tightly and lowered the gun. He then glared at the dark lord, making him fidget under his eyes.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Soil?" Ginny asked in confusion. "What has dirt has to do with anything?" she asked. Hermione smirked at her friend.  
  
"Soil, Ginny, is the essence of a parted sacred," she sighed. "In theory it is possible to revive a fallen summoned if you had gathered its essence and filtered it. By combining different soils you get to revive a sacred beast." Ginny understood it but was still puzzled. Then her faced dawned in realization.  
  
Ginny held her friend's necklace and smiled.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Do you think that muggle artifact can stop me?" Voldemort said in arrogance but Lian's smile made him doubt.  
  
The wind grew and formed around Lian, making a vortex and him in the eye.  
  
"I have chosen the Soil to use for the likes of you," Lian said, pointed threateningly at the dark lord and lifted the gun. The chambers of the gun opened, ready to accept its load. "Someone has a bone to pick with you," he said. Voldemort snarled and did nothing, transfixed with the sudden surge of power.  
  
"The cry of the dark spirit, Dark Green" he took one of the glass bullets that had the same color of his speech and loaded it in.  
  
"The one that does not forgive creation, Virgin White," he loaded the white bullet and looked at the dark lord as Lian played with the last bullet.  
  
"And finally, the one that freezes everything, Ice blue," he loaded it and the chambers closed.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted and pointed his wand at Lian. A weak green light shot out from his wand and struck Lian. But the crimson guardian didn't flinch. Surprised, Voldemort tried to run but a whining sound stopped him.  
  
Lian's gun was generating power, so much power that the dark lord never dreamed he could posses. Lian pointed the gun at him and smiled.  
  
"Shine and reborn, summoned creature. SHIVA!" Lian pulled the trigger. Voldemort screamed in dread.  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry noticed the cold immediately, as he pushed Malfoy to the ground he turned to the forest only to find it frozen. Suddenly, Odin was on his horse and galloped for the forest.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy thrusted his sword but Harry blocked it. His mind went back to his own fight.  
  
*** ***  
  
As Odin entered the forest, all he could see was ice. Goblins and trolls ice sculptures surrounded the area. But he noticed they were far too detailed for sculptures. He sighed as he saw what rage could do. He spotted the only color in the blue field, a red and black speck in the middle of all the destruction.  
  
Nearing it, he smiled. Lian was kneeling down with a blue-haired maiden that he wrapped in his coat in his arms. He was gently stroking her hair but suddenly pointed his sword at Odin.  
  
Surprised at this, Odin frowned but was patient.  
  
"Odin?" Lian was wary but the sacred approached. Lian visibly sighed and stood, carrying the maiden in his arms. "To my side, please," Odin obeyed and looked at him with questioning eyes. But then he found out why he was acting strangely, his eyes were covered in white film and somehow his complexion paled.  
  
Looking at the maiden, Odin merely smiled.  
  
Lian hefted the maiden gently to Odin's saddle and the sacred cradled her in his arms. "Bring her to the lady Ginny," Lian said as he removed his gauntlet. He gave to Odin and smiled.  
  
"Give that to master Potter. It's preloaded so all he has to do is pull the trigger."  
  
"What about you?" Odin asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw his master's face. He was decaying but still he smiled.  
  
"My time has come," he said and looked at the dark lord. His body was thawing the ice prison he was trapped in. "It's Harry's turn now." He caressed the maiden's face and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Shiva," he sighed. "Lana," he said was he touched her skin. "Be with her until the Vassal comes," Odin nodded slowly and turned for the castle. He slowly walked toward the dark lord. Pulling out his shotgun he aimed for the dark mage's arm and fired. Voldemort's arm shattered and fell.  
  
Lian walked to the fallen arm and aimed at the wand. He pulled the trigger and the wand shattered, but so did his arm for it didn't withstand the blast.  
  
Looking at the where he thought the school was, Lian smiled. A single tear ran down from his cheek as he fell and turned to dust.  
  
His time had passed.  
  
His life was shared.  
  
His soul was free of pain.  
  
No Regrets.  
  
End of 24  
A/n: If you are wondering, the style of summoning Lian had done came from Final fantasy Unlimited. 


	25. Vassal of the light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FF.  
Harry suddenly felt a hole in his heart as he heard Odin speed into the school. But he didn't dare to lose sight of his opponent. Surprisingly, Malfoy was putting up a good fight. Harry hoped he could defeat him. A lot was at stake whether he wins or loses.  
  
He needed to win.  
  
Because she was waiting for him.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked as she looked at the hall. She had heard a galloping sound. She was nervous for she didn't know what was out there. She was thankful that Hermione was with her or she'd faint.  
  
"Sounds like a horse," Ron said as he joined them. Hermoine sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Great deductive skills Ron," she rolled her eyes. But Ron smiled and looked at her sweetly.  
  
"It's Odin," Ron said and kissed her. Sure enough, the sacred knight stopped in front of them and smiled. Ginny was surprised to see him carrying a maiden wrapped in a red coat. Her heart skipped as she saw who it was.  
  
"Shiva!" Ginny came to Odin's side and took the sleeping maiden from him. With a salute, Odin went toward the door to guard it.  
  
"Shiva?" Ginny asked as she held the blue-haired maiden in her arms. Shiva stirred and slowly opened an eye. She closed it again and turned.  
  
"It's to early mother," she said sleepily. Ginny smiled and looked at her friends.  
  
"It worked," Hermione said happily. Smirking, Shiva finally woke and looked at the two. She then looked at herself and was shocked.  
  
"Ginny, why am I naked?" she asked. Ginny cried in joy as she buried her head on her friend's shoulder. "What did I miss?" Shiva asked. Hermione smiled and told her.  
  
*** ***  
  
With a scream, the dark lord broke his icy prison and breathed the air. He immediately noticed that he only had one arm and was cringing from the sudden pain of losing one of his limbs. Looking at the ground he found that remained of his arm and how it was shattered.  
  
Roaring in anger, Voldemort started towards the school. All sense of logic, threw at the wind. There was only vengeance in his heart.  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry was getting tired. He and Malfoy were fighting almost an hour now. He felt they were the only ones fighting since the noise died down. But he didn't care. He had to finish this before he himself was finished.  
  
*** ***  
  
"I was dead?" Shiva asked as closed the red trench coat over her. She didn't believe it had happened but when Hermione told her about the Soil and how its mixture can revive the summoned, she sighed and smiled softly at Ginny.  
  
"You were," Ginny smiled. Then she held her hip in defiance and frowned in mock anger. "And I CRIED for you!" Shiva laughed and touched her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I apologized for your inconvenience," she said. "But I'm here now."  
  
"Don't die again," Ginny said with sad eyes. "I don't think my heart could take it if any of you died," he took Hermione's and Shiva's hand and held them close to her.  
  
"But the fact remains that I do not have any clothes on," Shiva said as she closed her eyes. "This coat is too large for me." She wore the coat but suddenly remembered that there was a male present.  
  
"Geroff me, Mione," Ron said as he struggled from Hermione's grasp. The witch had one hand clamped her hand over his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to peek." Hermione looked at Shiva's luscious curves and her firm figure and smirked.  
  
"I trust you Ron, but not in this situation," Hermione said. Shiva and Ginny smiled as Shiva wore the coat.  
  
"Trust me, 'Mione. Whatever she has you have better," Ron said. Hermione blushed furiously at this revelation.  
  
"How do you know?" she ask in defiance.  
  
"I could feel it," Ron smiled.  
  
"So you have extra sensory perception?" Hermione looked at him oddly. HIM? With ESP? Rather unlikely.  
  
"I meant that literally," Ron had a smile that could be termed as mischievous. "And I like what I feel," Hermione's blush matched Ron's hair.  
  
"It's still too big," Shiva said and concentrated. The fabric shrunk and became more feminine. It hugged her contours perfectly. Her breast, abs and buttocks were perfect and prominent and all the other girls could do was gape at her in awe. Shiva frowned and smelled the coat, she blushed when she recognized the scent.  
  
"Lian?" her eyes were wide as she looked at the girls. Their smile was answer enough.  
  
"He's right under you nose and you didn't even notice," Ginny said. Shiva sighed and smiled.  
  
"Leon," she said. But then she smiled at the girls and looked at their school robes. She smirked at them and with a wave of her hand, Hermione's clothes changed.  
  
Looking at herself she was wearing a tight pink short-sleeved dress that went up to her ankles. She was also wearing hiker's boots and a violet jacket that only came to her mid torso. Shiva smiled at her teasingly.  
  
"Ron was right," she said to the blush of Hermione. Ginny smiled as she noticed that Hermione's hair was in a ponytail and looked good on her. Now Ginny felt her robes change and when she saw her dress, she blushed.  
  
She was wearing a light orange vest and skirt that simply made her stunning and dangerous. Under her skirt she had black pants and was wearing boots. She also had dark violet gloves that reached the top most of her arm. She also noticed that she had a wicked looking metal whip hanging from her side.  
  
Ginny blushed as she looked at Shiva. But they were interrupted by screams from the dungeons. Hurriedly, the four of them ran for the dungeons and when they reached the students, they were holding back a platoon of goblins that emerged from the sewers.  
  
"How'd the hell they'd get in here?" Ron asked.  
  
"The lake," Hermione said in an afterthought. "The sewer leads to the lake!" the goblins are attacking but the front wave was being thrown out by an incredible force. Turning, they saw Albus Dumbledore pointing his wand at the goblins.  
  
"It is pleasant to see you again, Lady Shilana," the headmaster smiled. Shiva smiled back and looked at the goblins.  
  
"I'm still too weak," Shiva said as she took the sword that came with the coat. It was an elegant saber and it gleamed when the light touched it. Ginny took out her wand but she noticed the goblins were going to overwhelm them with numbers.  
  
"We need to get them out of here," Hermione said as she looked at the frightened students.  
  
"But how?" Ginny asked.  
  
/The lamp/ Phoenix said. Understanding, Ginny conveyed the message.  
  
Hermione took out the black lamp and rubbed it. She thought a genie would appear. She was wrong.  
  
A demon emerged his leathery wings wrapped him like a cloak. He was almost devilish with his red and black colors. She looked at the goblins with leer and spoke.  
  
"Finally! Some much needed exercise," it said in a deep voice.  
  
"Diablos," Shiva called it and the demon turned.  
  
"Lady," it said almost respectfully.  
  
"Keep them away for a while," she said. The demon grinned and suddenly, the advancing goblins were crushed to the ground. Turning to the girls, Shiva looked at the entrance from the sewer system.  
  
"We need to flood the chamber leading to the lake," she said. With a thought, Ginny smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the great elegant sea serpent came out and attack the goblins by forcing a wave of water towards them. The goblins were being flushed out to the lake and the great water god, Leviathan, followed.  
  
"Diablos?" Ginny called the demon. She waited before he replied, when he did, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Follow Leviathan outside and do not let any one against us in," Ginny was afraid that the demon would disobey but it had a sneer that was evil.  
  
"There are MORE outside?" he asked. Ginny nodded and the demon bowed. "As you wish, my lady," with that he followed Leviathan to the lake.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's see what's going on outside," Shiva said as she started for the exit. Smiling, the three Griffindors followed her to their fates.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled at Minerva McGonagall as he watched his students go.  
  
"We shall win this war after all," he said. Professor McGonagall didn't argue.  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry blocked another of Malfoy's attack. He was getting tired of this. Something has to happen for him to win but that something didn't made itself apparent.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy tripped Harry, causing him to fall. Harry lied on the ground as Malfoy lifted his sword and readied to strike Harry down. Harry felt the trigger of his gunblade and remembered what Lian had told him. His blade made contact with Malfoy's and the added force shattered Malfoy's sword. The dark mage backed away as he threw his sword to the ground.  
  
Harry stood and pointed his sword menacingly at him and smiled.  
  
"Submit, Malfoy," Harry said. Suddenly, a group of Death eaters lead by Crabbe and Goyle came from the forest. Malfoy sneered at him as his reinforcements came.  
  
"It is you who must submit, Potter," the blonde's sneer irritated Harry but he didn't let his emotions show. "Where are your friends now, Harry Potter?"  
  
"Someone called us?" Harry head Ginny say as she stood beside him. He smiled as he saw his friends stand beside them. Ginny... Ron... Hermione... and Shiva? Harry's mouth fell when he saw her. Actually, it fell when he saw what Ginny wore.  
  
"I'll explain later," Ginny said as she glared at Malfoy. "Surrender, Malfoy."  
  
"The five of you against all of us?" he said as the remaining forces came behind him.  
  
"I shall have my vengeance, Harry Potter," a sinister voice said. Looking at the source, he found Voldemort walking towards him. He looked ragged and had only one arm. "I had killed the crimson warrior and now it is your turn.  
  
Shiva frowned and looked at her clothes. Then she remembered. Her eyes were filled with hate as she saw the dark lord. Her grip on her sword tightened but relaxed as she felt Ginny's arm on her shoulder.  
  
Looking at the witch, Shiva could see her sorrow but she tried to hide it. She was trying to be strong. Shiva controlled her anger and merely glared at Voldemort.  
  
"His spell of silence didn't save him," Voldemort gloated. "And it won't save you." the sky was covered with wyverns, dragons and salamanders. It seemed that their numbers had doubled since this morning.  
  
"Vengeance is mine," Voldemort laughed and the Death eaters laughed with him.  
  
"Can we handle them all?" Ginny asked Shiva but she shook he head.  
  
"The dragons are the problem," she looked at the sky. But Harry looked determined.  
  
"I will protect this land from evil with my dying breath," he said and held the Lionheart in his hands. "I am the Guardian of the light. And I shall never surrender." Ginny smiled and sighed. She rubbed her engagement ring and looked lovingly at Harry.  
  
She realized that she would love him even after death.  
  
The five of them prepared for the attack but a voice made Harry look behind him.  
  
"Master Potter!" Odin tossed a gauntlet at Harry, which he caught with one hand. It was Lian's. Smiling sadly, he wore the gauntlet and it suddenly shone with power. Realizing what it meant, Voldemort ordered the flying creatures to attack.  
  
The gauntlet transformed into a tri-barreled gun. Seeing the dragons and salamanders breathe in, he pointed the demon gun and closed his eyes.  
  
"In the darkest night,  
  
One shall find light,"  
  
Harry suddenly said but was surprised where the words were coming from.  
  
"Lend us your might,  
  
Oh, holy Vassal of the light!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"ANGELIAN!"  
  
Harry pulled the trigger just as the dragons and salamanders fired their flame on the school. The school shook as the flames impacted the walls, making the dark lord and his cronies laugh in triumph.  
  
Hermione fell to her knees and Ron grabbed her shoulder for comfort and support. Ginny cried and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. But Harry and Shiva looked hopeful. They hoped for a miracle.  
  
Suddenly, every dragon and salamander was silenced. Looking at the beasts, Harry couldn't help but why they stopped their attack. When he looked at the school, their miracle had appeared.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said softly and smiled. "Look." Ginny hesitated but slowly looked up. She looked in awe at the sight and nudged Hermione and her brother to look as well.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said as he saw it. Hermione turned and looked at it and was deeply in awe when she saw it.  
  
Two massive white wings covered the school, protecting it from the fires of the dragons and salamanders. When the wings opened, they saw a huge machine loomed over the school. The machine looked like a knight's armor, and angelic knight with its massive wings sprouting from its back. There was a sigh of steam coming from its front limbs. The whole thing looked like a knight on all fours, protecting a fragile sand castle from the elements.  
  
"Alexander," Shiva said as she marveled at the sacred. "The guardian of Alexandria."  
  
"Destroy them!" Voldemort commanded when he recovered from his shock. But a loud roar stopped the dragons. Harry smiled as he knew that roar. Looking up he found a majestic dragon almost the same size of the school, hovering near Alexander. It was simply majestic. Its limbs were muscular and its features commanded respect form his kin. A large horn grew from behind each eye and was long.  
  
With another roar, all the dragons went to his side. Shiva smiled and looked at Harry. Harry was enjoying the look of the Death eaters' face when all the dragons sided with the large dragon.  
  
"The king does not forgive those who uses his brethren for selfish purposes," Harry and the rest looked up as they recognized the voice. Shiva smiled as her other half of her soul descended from the heavens.  
  
His thigh length braided brown hair waved with the breeze. His amethyst eyes looked at the dark mages in rage and vengeance. His white feather wings glowed with holiness and his black and red leather wings were reflecting the light.  
  
His clothes were still those that Harry had seen on him when he saw him first but was pure white. Harry smiled and looked at the new comer, puzzled but glad to see him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Master Potter," he smiled and nodded. His gaze shifted to Shiva as she fought the urge to go to him and be in his arms.  
  
"I missed you, Angelian," Shiva said as she smiled.  
  
"I said attack!" Voldemort shouted. Angelian glared at the dark lord and looked at the sky.  
  
"Fenrir! Cerberus!" the two canines bounded towards him and waited for their orders. "Do not let any Death eater escape. I want them alive," the two growled and circled the death eaters, none too willing to escape for fear of the wrath of the two sacreds.  
  
"You have two choices!" Angelian shouted to the sky. "Stay and die or leave peacefully, vowing never to disturb a human ever again and live!" the salamanders looked at him and left. Suddenly, Voldemort spoke in parseltongue and basilisks and different large serpents came from the forest.  
  
"Die," Voldemort said. Angelian looked at the dark lord and glared at him.  
  
"You have been warned," he said. "Alexander! Holy judgment!" a whine from Alexander could be heard and suddenly the giant machine fired light beams at the serpents. With a barrage of light the basilisks were decimated and the other serpents ran away before they were destroyed.  
  
"Well," Ron said as he was amazed by the spectacle. "I always said snakes leave their own to fend for themselves."  
  
"You will not deny me my vengeance, Harry Potter!" Voldemort said as he took out a dagger and attacked Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny warned him.  
  
Harry looked at the dark lord and lifted his gunblade. The blade pierced his body but the momentum was great that Voldemort had gotten close enough and stabbed Harry through the heart. Suddenly, Voldemort was carried away by the king of the dragons.  
  
"Bahamut!" Angelian shouted but the dragon didn't listen.  
  
"Bahamut! Megaflare!" Angelian shouted and a grin came from the dragon's mouth. Bahamut tossed the dark lord upward and blasted him with its mighty breath.  
  
No one could even survive that. And Angelian knew it.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called him as she held him in his arms. "Harry. Don't die," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin," Harry said softly, obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" she asked. "You'll be sorry if you die."  
  
"And if you die and made my sister unhappy, mate, I'm going to kill you," Ron said. Everyone laughed softly. But Harry gently stood up, the dagger was still stabbed in his heart.  
  
"That's not why I'm apologizing," Harry said to the amazement of the rest. He took the dagger out and within its tip, was used to be an elegant watch. "I broke you gift to me." Ginny cried in relief and hugged him tight.  
  
"You stupid git. You made me worried," Ginny said. Harry only held her in his arms never wanting to let go.  
  
"Heads up," Angelian said as the Lionheart fell from the sky and plunged into the ground. Harry looked at it as the sword smoked.  
  
"Is he dead?" Harry asked.  
  
"Silenced, he was only muggle," Angelian said. "However, no one ever survives Bahamut's megaflare."  
  
"So we can breath easily for now?" Hermione asked. But Angelian looked confused as Shiva took his hand.  
  
"There was one thing," he said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How in the blue blazes did I die?" he asked. Everyone laughed and smiled in relief.  
End of 25 


	26. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and FF universes.  
"Bloody hell! Voldemort broke your watch, Harry," Ron said as he looked at the dagger.  
  
"It saved my life, Ron," Harry said as he looked at the watch dearly. He had the watch on his breast pocket and when Voldemort stabbed him, he stabbed his watch instead.  
  
"Oh my!" Shiva said as she looked at the watch. "Can it be repaired?" Everyone looked at Lian as he folded his wings and were suddenly kept out of sight.  
  
"Those kinds of watches take years to fix. Especially with that kind of damage."  
  
Ginny smiled and took the watch from Harry's hand. She then gave it to Lian with a smile.  
  
"It will be worth the wait," she said. Lian looked at the watch and pocketed it. Looking at the horizon, Hermione sighed as she smiled.  
  
"It looks like the clean up crew is here," she said.  
  
"Harry!" one of the men called as he hurriedly walked towards them.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry smiled and ran towards his godfather. They shared a hug as Harry was glad to see him, even though it was all over. Sirius frowned as he saw Harry's clothes.  
  
"Cool," Sirius smiled. "You look nice. Trying to get the women's attention?" he teased.  
  
"I already got the attention of the one I want," Harry said. Sirius raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he saw Harry blush. Smiling, he patted Harry's shoulder and walked towards the rest.  
  
"Hello Snuffles," Ginny said as she hugged the tall man. Sirius cringed when she called him that. It had been two years since he was proven innocent and when Harry told Ginny about Sirius, she always called him Snuffles.  
  
And she was the only one Sirius allowed to call him that.  
  
"Hello," he smiled but then noticed the sparkle on her hand. His eyes grew and grinned. "Nice ring," he noticed her blush. Looking at Harry, he turned away blushing. Looking at the two, they reminded him of his best friends.  
  
"They look exactly like James and Lily," he breathed but he remembered why he was there in the first place. Sirius ordered the aurors to take the Death eaters away. But all of them stood in astonishment as they saw the two great canines guarding the Death eaters.  
  
"What happened here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Black. It's a long story," Hermione said and began telling him anyway.  
  
Harry smiled as he looked at his friends but noticed Lian walking away. Frowning, he followed the Vassal towards the lake.  
  
*** ***  
  
Ginny looked at her side and found Shiva gone. She turned and found her walking away from them. Ginny followed her friend and caught up with her. But she was silent.  
  
They ended up to the courtyard and noticed that they were alone.  
  
"Shiva? What's wrong?" Ginny was concerned. Shiva was reserved and Ginny wasn't used to her like that.  
  
"Ginny," Shiva smiled at her friend but it was a sad smile. Ginny frowned in confusion but waited for her to continue.  
  
"It's time for me to go," Shiva said.  
  
***  
  
"Go?" Harry was shocked when Lian told him this. "Why?" Harry didn't want him to go. He was his friend and somehow, mentor to him. Whatever the reason was, Harry probably wouldn't like it.  
  
"Our job is finished, Guardian. The sacreds will sleep until we are needed again."  
  
***  
  
"But why you?" Ginny asked as she held Shiva's hand. "Why can't you stay?"  
  
"I wish I could," Shiva smiled softly. "But I need to regenerate for I am still weak. Why do you cry, Lady Ginny?" Shiva asked as tears filled Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I won't see you again," she said.  
  
***  
  
Lian looked at Harry as if he had made a terrible joke.  
  
"Harry," he sighed. "I am a Vassal. A summoned. I will always be near to guide and help you."  
  
"But why do you have to leave?" he asked.  
  
"My time has passed, Harry Potter. I have outlived many kings and still I do not age. I am tired. I need a holiday once and a while." Harry smiled as he said that. Then Harry remembered the ring Lian had loaned him. He was about to remove the ring from his necklace but Lian placed a comforting hand over it.  
  
***  
  
"But it's yours," Ginny said as Shiva removed her hand from Ginny's chest.  
  
"That ring symbolized eternal love, Virginia Weasley. This is my wedding gift to you."  
  
***  
  
"Wedding gift?" Harry asked as he looked at the ring then to Lian.  
  
"Use it on your wedding day," Lian smiled. "I have no use for it now."  
  
***  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Lian and I are bounded by a greater force," Shiva smiled. "As we were bounded by the rings, you shall be bounded in heart and in soul."  
  
***  
  
"No regrets, Harry Potter," Lian smiled as he gradually faded. Light swirled around him like they were playing around him. Harry smiled but felt his eyes water.  
  
"No regrets, Angelian."  
  
***  
  
"May your heart and life be filled with happiness," Shiva said as she completely vanished.  
  
"May your soul find eternal bliss, Shilana," Ginny said while she wiped her tears away.  
  
***  
  
Harry found Ginny in the courtyard, standing there, holding on to her necklace. Harry held his and sighed.  
  
Seeing him, Ginny walked towards him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry held her gently and pulled her closer. They held each other forgetting time. All that mattered that they were in each other's arms.  
  
Ginny felt something cold touch her cheek. Looking up she found snowflakes slowly falling from the sky and white feathers slowly dancing their way to the ground. Both smiled and looked at each other.  
  
Both shared the gifts of their friends.  
  
Both shared a kiss.  
*********** ************  
  
In a dark store in Diagon Alley, on the top counter was a watch. Fixed by the magic of love. Ran by the power of memories.  
  
As the musical chime played, the picture by its cover were smiling at each other, loving every minute. The power of love filled the watch. The power of love made it run.  
  
Four people were now sharing the memories. James, Harry, Lily and Ginny. Four shared each other's hearts.  
  
Four shared the gift of a friend.  
  
In each of our hearts forever.  
  
The watch waits for its owner to claim it once again.  
End. 


	27. Return to forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Fourteen years later  
Two eleven-year-old redheads walked along Diagon Alley to find a perfect gift.  
  
They searched through every shop but didn't find what they were looking for.  
  
"Face it Jamie. We won't find anything for my dad," one of them sighed.  
  
"Come one, Lily. There's got to be something for my dear uncle," Jamie said. Both girls were beautiful and radiant. Strangely, they looked alike even though they are first cousins. The only difference between them was their eyes. Lilly had green eyes and Jamie had brown. But at first glance you may take them as twins.  
  
"Let's try this shop," Jamie said as she pulled Lily into an elegant curiosity shop.  
  
"I don't think we could afford these," Lily said as she saw the elegant and beautiful curiosities around the shop.  
  
"But we don't have a gift yet," Jamie sighed. But her eyes grew as she saw something behind the counter.  
  
"Jamie? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden," Lily turned and saw why. On the counter, with his legs dangling was a boy their age smiling at them.  
  
"Hello," he said as he jumped off and landed in front of them. "May I help you, my ladies?" he asked. Jamie and Lily blushed as the boy called them ladies. That and the fact that they thought that he were cute.  
  
The boy had hair that was longer than theirs. It was odd but his hair had a combination of blue, black and brown. His eyes entranced them for it was unique. His left eye was dark blue while his right, was violet.  
  
Both girls stared at him while the boy tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Hi," they both said shyly. The boy smiled and kissed their hands. A gesture only made by gentlemen to ladies.  
  
"What is your pleasure, my ladies," he asked.  
  
"You," Jamie said but Lily elbowed her side.  
  
"We're looking for a gift for my father," she said.  
  
"Could you tell me about your father?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Lily thought for a moment before answering. "His name is Harry Potter."  
  
The boy smiled upon hearing the name. He immediately went back to the counter and gave the girl a box already wrapped.  
  
"He'll love that," he said. They didn't know the reason but they trusted him.  
  
"But what is it?" Jamie asked, curious about the gift.  
  
"It's a surprise," he said.  
  
"We may not be able to pay for it," Lily said worriedly but the boy smiled at them.  
  
"You already have with your smiles," the boy said making the girls blush.  
  
"How can we pay for it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I'll consider it paid when you tell me your names and birthdates."  
  
"Why birthdates?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's another surprise," the boy smiled.  
  
"Okay," Jamie smiled. "My name is Jamie Weasley."  
  
"My name is Lily Potter," this caused the boy to look confused.  
  
"We're not twins," Jamie said understanding his confusion.  
  
"We're cousins," Lily said. "Our birthday is on August 5."  
  
"The package is paid," the boy smiled at them. "I hope your father likes it," he told Lily who blushed. "Be careful now," he told Jamie who blushed as well.  
  
As the two girls left, the boy sighed happily and sat on the floor. Wishing he could see them again.  
  
Standing up, he took out his father's log book and wrote the entry.  
  
Watch. Gold. Repaired. Owner, Harry Potter.  
  
The boy took a stamp and inked it. He labeled the entry claimed.  
  
Looking at where the girls were, he smiled. It was seven days before their birthday. He had to go shopping.  
  
End of the beginning .  
  
A/n: The story has ended but another may emerge. Do you have any suggestions? Like whether I'll write a short fic about the wedding or something. Anyway. Thank you for your kindness. It is much appreciated. That includes the constructive criticisms I got. I'll try not to disappoint you.  
  
To Aurora Barrett: I'm sorry for the confusion. When a wizard is silenced he has no magic and therefore is considered muggle. But powerful as he is, do you think he was destroyed?  
  
To the God of Death: Leon's garb is a variant of Dante of Devil May Cry. Only, he had two revolvers, not automatic pistols. Man. You're fast. You got the costumes right. Thanks again.  
  
To Winddance: What did you think of it?  
  
Anyway. Keep on reading. 


End file.
